Rebound
by Cyndy
Summary: Willow/Spike/Angel get involved in an unusual bet. Who will end up with Willow in the end?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Rebound

**Rating: **PG-13****

**Spoilers:** This takes place in the later part of Season Four. I have played a little bit with the order of things. Spoilers for "The Initiative." ****

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Feedback: **It makes us type faster. And if you don't, you're a bloody poofter. :)

****************************************************************************************************

Willow looked from Spike to Xander. "Absolutely not. Don't even think about it."

"Willow," Xander cajoled. "it is just for one night. One measly night. Look, he can stay tied up. You can even gag him." Spike glared at Xander and muttered an expletive under his breath. Xander shot him a warning look. "Anya and I want to have a romantic evening together. Look, I have been the undead babysitter for over a week. We really need some alone time. Besides, you owe me one."

Willow read this as _we would really like to have sex._ _Oh, gross. _"For what?," she snapped. Ever since Oz had left, her moods had been erratic. From tears to anger to laughter in seconds.

"I saved you from that big ugly vampire in the graveyard last week." Xander said with pride.

"That was Buffy. He threw you on the ground and was about to. . ."

"Well, I distracted him after he grabbed you so that Buffy could stake him." 

Willow looked at her best friend with irritation. That was Xander, _everything was me, me, me!_ _Never mind that her boyfriend had just left, or that she had been attacked by Spike. _She got closer to him to whisper in his ear so Spike wouldn't hear her. "I don't want to be alone with him. I know he can't bite but I'm still a little scared. He almost sired me, remember?" 

Xander expelled a breath and said quietly. "He's fangless, remember? He can only irritate you to death now." He gave her his deadly lost puppy-dog look. " I'll even deliver him to your parent's house."

Spike finally had enough of this. "Hey, wait a bleedin' minute here. I didn't agree! I just got moved over to this dump. And now you expect me to. . ." Spike thought about this a moment._ Hmm. . .an evening with the little red-haired witch or another spent with the idiot and his girlfriend. _"Fine with me." Willow was much better to look at than that blighter. 

Willow sighed in defeat. She was too tired to fight. "Fine, bring him over tomorrow."

*********

The next evening, Willow watched Spike warily. He was bound by heavy rope to the chair at her desk. Her parents had gone to a party earlier that evening and they had informed her that she shouldn't wait up for them. "Willow, could you please untie me? It hurts."

Spike looked like he was in pain. "It does?" Willow's eyes instantly welled with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry. " She bit her lip. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone being hurt.

She looked behind him and noticed that his wrists showed the imprint of the ropes. "If I let you go, you wouldn't. . .um. . .do anything. . .bad?"

Spike raised an eyebrow and gave her an unholy grin. "Like what, pet?" Willow's hand went to her throat automatically, which was hidden from his view by her thick turtleneck sweater.

"I knew this was a bad idea." she said and turned away from him, ready to flee to the relative safety of the living room.

"Wait! I'm all bark and no bite, remember? Besides, luv, seems to me you could use a spot of company. I know your boyfriend left." Willow glared at him. "I know how it feels, to be left." He nearly choked on those words. 

"What about Harmony?" 

Spike rolled his eyes, insolent once more."She was a phase, luv. The sex wasn't even that great. Rebounding, y'know?"

Willow blushed but nodded. She was lonely and Spike was at least someone to talk to. He understood, she remembered the anguish she had seen in his eyes when he had told her about Drusilla. Besides, everyone else was sick of hearing about how much she missed Oz. 

She kneeled behind him and began pulling at the heavy knots. Soon, he was free. "Thanks, luv," he drawled. Spike stood up to his full height and rubbed his wrists. His black leather duster spread around him like the wings of a fallen angel. 

Released from his bonds, he looked more intimidating. She took a step back. Willow was suddenly reminded of the lions she had seen at the zoo. They had been rendered helpless, temporarily, but they were still virulent, mesmerizing in their deadly grace. She shuddered but tried to appear calm.

He titled his head and looked at her. "I'm thirsty." 

"W-w-we have iced tea, some sodas, and milk, I think." He stepped forward, she stepped back.

"Something wrong, pet?" She shook her head. He stepped forward, she stepped back. Until she was against the wall.

He caged her in with his hands and inhaled deeply. "Yes, I'm very thirsty." Willow slid a hand behind her back, into her jeans pocket. She uncorked the small, perfume-sized bottle easily and was about to throw it on his face when he seized her wrist and pulled it from her grasp. In the process, his hand was splashed with the holy water.

"Ouch. Bloody hell, Red. That hurt! I was only playing with you. I can't really bite, just wanted to tease you a little." He poured the liquid into a nearby household plant and put the offending bottle into his coat pocket for safekeeping. He glanced around the room. "Got any other weapons? Stakes, swords, a slayer in the closet?"

"Serves you right!" She said. Her lips compressed into a tight line and she stalked to the kitchen downstairs. Spike followed her, penitent now.

He hoisted himself onto the breakfast bar beside her as she went to the fridge and pulled out a half-eaten cheesecake. "What's that, luv?"

"Therapy." she mumbled as she put a generous slice on her plate. 

"I want some, too." She frowned up at him but took down another plate and put a slice on it for him. If his mouth was full, at least he couldn't talk. She took out two forks and they ate in silence. Spike groaned in pleasure as he ate the last bite. Her lips twitched. She put both of their plates in the sink and opened the fridge to put the remnants of the cheesecake away. She indicated the blood packets in the crisper section.

"Want some blood?"

"Cow blood is disgusting." He made a face. "Unless you'd like to give me a donation, Red?"

"Let's watch some videos." She suggested cooly. Ten minutes later, Spike had sorted through her collection of videos with apparent disdain. 

"No action movies, at all? Look at this drivel. " he indicated the large stack of romantic comedies she owned. Spike picked up a copy of Interview With The Vampire. It was given to her by Xander as a gag gift. "Heard about this one, never saw it though. Let's watch it. Least it isn't about the Dracula blighter." He slid the video into the machine. He tossed his duster over the arm of the couch before he settled down uncomfortably close to her on the couch. She moved down a little, he moved a little closer. She grimaced, he gave her an innocent expression. She pulled an accent pillow from the end of the couch and shoved it in between them. He smirked.

After they had been watching a few moments, Spike gestured to the chain-smoking, wise-cracking Christian Slater character and asked hopefully. "Is that bloke the vampire?"

"Aren't you paying attention? He's the interviewer. Louis is the vampire."

"The one who's whining? And why doesn't he cut his bloody fingernails? We don't have claws, we're not cats. Bloody poof!"

Willow gave him a quelling look. "Do you always talk through movies?"

Spike crossed his arms and sat back further on the couch to watch the rest of the movie unfold. When it was over, Spike sat with a stunned expression on his face. "I liked that blond one. Had style, y'know. Kind of like me. But, that other one!" He rolled his eyes. "Just like Angel." He made is voice deeper and melodramatic. "Woe is me, I have a soul. I am a bad, bad vampire. I am so wretched, somebody should stake me." 

Willow laughed, his disregard for the other vampire was evident. She had to admit that even she found the tormented, guilt-ridden Angel aggravating at times. On more than one occasion she had wanted to scream when he would launch into a detailed account of his unlife as Angelus.

"I mean, pet, if he hates himself so much why doesn't he do us all a bloody favor and end it. Save us from hearing him bitch all the time." He was warming to his topic. "Bloody sod. At least when he's got a soul he's not so nasty. Just sulks a bit and reads bloody poetry. " Willow's eyes widened. "He's just like that sniveling fool, Louis."

"Did you completely miss the point of this movie?" She said, tiredly.

"No! But it is misrepresentation. I mean, We don't sit around graveyards moping. I have never eaten a rat. We don't make children into vampires. I also bloody well enjoy being a vampire! It's a lot of fun." He gave her a meaningful look, " Didn't The Witches of Eastwick piss you off, Red? Gave you a bad name, didn't it?"

"You actually watched that?" 

"Had Jack in it, right?" She nodded, he gave her a shining grin. "Huge Nicholson fan."

"Yes, that movie irritated me. Witches are not servants of the Devil." She thought a moment, " I guess I can see where it would get on your nerves." 

He smiled, she understood.

She sighed and stood up to stretch. "I'm going to take a shower and change." Willow handed him the remote control started toward the stairs.

"Don't suppose you want some company? I'm good with the whole bathtub thing. Been spending a lot of time in them lately." She glared back at him. "Guess not." He grinned sardonically at her retreating form.

*******

Willow arranged everything on the small bench in the bathroom. She had purchased green apple shower gel and lotion earlier in the week. She had run across it while at the mall and couldn't resist the sale. She stepped in the shower. Spending an evening with Spike hadn't been so bad after all, the "thirsty incident" aside. It felt good to not be alone. He distracted her from thinking about Oz and lightened her mood.

She had to admit that the blond vampire was an enigma. _Demon? Yes. Evil? Not entirely. Immoral? Definitely. Desirable?_ _Woah, where did that come from? _Willow ceased thinking in that particular direction. She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She put on her flannel pajamas with the little kittens on them and grimaced as she observed her reflection in the mirror. She mentally shook herself, did she want to dress up for him?_ Of course not! He's just a handsome man. . .well, vampire. . .and I'm lonely. . .nothing wrong with just thinking. . .it's just some weird rebound thing_. 

*******

She found him in her bedroom. Spike sat on her bed with a bottle of her father's brandy and an empty pie plate. A cigarette dangled from his lips. He was surrounded by her collection of sweaters. He tossed the purple one he had been examining over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and examined her pajamas before he deigned to reply. _No satin, no lace, no ribbons, just fuzzy animals which regarded him with sleepy faces. . .how disappointing. _He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Luv, that outfit is more appalling than all of these little girl sweaters combined. Don't you have anything a little sexier?" 

Willow's temper flared. She was stung by his comment. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she walked to the side of the bed to scowl at him. "Put my clothes back, give me that bottle, take the dish downstairs, don't ever smoke in my room, and who made you a damn fashion critic!" 

Spike's eyes widened. The little witch knew how to swear? He set the brandy bottle down on her night stand and set his half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray he had found. He wasn't even fazed by her anger. Actually, he was fascinated. . .her skin had taken on a rosy blush, her green eyes were bright, and her chest was heaving from her long-winded outburst. His eyes assessed her, he knew what had gotten her knickers in a bunch. "Red, I didn't say you weren't sexy, I just said your clothes weren't."

With an inarticulate cry of rage, Willow jumped on him. Spike was unprepared for the attack and she managed to punch him in the chest. But this wasn't Xander she was tackling. And he wasn't all that interested in a playful fight. "Bloody hell!" He grabbed her wrists and rolled her over until she was underneath him. He placed his legs on either side of her twisting frame and leaned over to peer into her face. She was still seething. "I expect this from the slayer but not you , pet. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she ground out at as she tried to fight her way loose. "Why isn't your damn chip going off?" She thought of something awful to call him. "$%$# leech!"

Spike blinked. "When did you starting swearing, Red? Been hanging out with sailors by the docks , have we? My bloody chip is not going off because I don't intend to hurt you, pet." He rested more of his weight against her and put his face close to hers. _This was definitely better than staying with the idiot. After all, the idiot didn't smell likes roses, didn't blush this delightful shade of crimson, his skin wasn't soft. . .well, at least he imagined Willow's skin was softer, not like he'd felt up the idiot._

Willow realized that he was enjoying her struggles. The situation quickly took on a different sort of tension. "Let me up!"

"But you were so eager to jump on me. " He let go of her wrists and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Spike, this isn't funny anymore."

"I'll agree with that. I don't feel like laughing at all."He pressed his hips against her and rotated. "In fact, I'm taking this very seriously."

"Let me up!" She tried to sound authoritative. 

"Kiss me and I'll let you go. . .for now."

"What?! All I have to do is pick up that phone and call Buffy and she'd -"

"But we both know you won't, don't we? How would you explain how I got untied?" He traced her lips with his thumb. " Anyway, I don't think that _staking_ is on your mind when you look at me like that. I think you would enjoy my kisses."

Willow tried to hide her face in the pillow. He held her head still and pressed his lips to hers. His mouth was greedy, stealing the air from her lungs and the jumbled thoughts from her mind. There was nothing left but Spike.

He lifted his mouth from her and put his head on her chest and with a contented smile. _She didn't know it yet but she was going to be his. This is who he had been searching for. Ever since he had captured the little red-head his life had not been right. This wasn't a rebounding thing. He wanted no one else. . .not Harmony, not Dru. _"My kisses are better than that flea-bitten mongrel you dated. . .what's his name? Oz."

Willow's brow furrowed in concentration. _Oz? Who was that again?_ Sanity returned. "Uh, well. . .it was certainly different." _No sense in inflating his already enormous ego further. _

"Different?" he asked imperiously. He made as if to kiss her again and Willow instantly closed her eyes and held her mouth up. Spike chuckled, he just had his answer.

He slid off her and her eyes opened in confusion. She quickly recovered and glowered at him before getting up and stomping downstairs. "Damn vampires." he heard her mumble. Spike's laughter followed her downstairs.

*******

Xander looked at Willow. Xander glared at Spike. "What did you do to her, you bloodsucker?"

Spike was once again bound to the Willow's small desk chair. Spike had allowed her to tie him to the chair if she would start talking to him again. Xander had come for Spike just before dawn. "Not my fault if Red is sensitive about her jammies."

"You saw her pajamas?!" Xander wasn't sure what horrified him more, Willow's little fashion show for the undead or the fact that Spike had just said "jammies." "Which ones?"he said, curious.

"With the fuzzy little buggers on them. Uh, kittens I think." Willow's face was rapidly reddening.

"Oh, the sleepy ones? She has bunny ones too."

Willow interrupted this little discussion of her nightclothes. "Xander, I can see dawn's early light."

"Christ!" Spike said as he tipped his chair back and fell to the floor. 

"What do we do?" Xander asked. "I could throw a blanket over him."

"And what if it happens to slip off when you are carting me out to the car? I get to spend the rest of my days as fertilizer in your mum's pot of daisies? I don't think so. It's not like you can do two things at once. The last time you tried to chew gum and walk, you tripped! I'm staying with Red here. " Spike said. 

Willow groaned as Xander said. "Sorry, Willow. It looks like Spike has to stay here for the day."

"Xander, my parents are here! Do you know how hard it was to explain the blood in the fridge? Do you think they'll buy that I have a 6 foot tall science project in the basement?"

Spike grinned. "You can always hide me in your bedroom. After all, I've already been in your bed, luv."

"WHAT?!" Xander's eyes were wild.

Willow threw Spike a murderous glare. "He was nodding off in the chair and I took pity on him. I let him sleep on the bed." She lied quickly.

"He's a vampire Willow. Nocturnal, remember?"

"Doesn't matter, mate. She's lying anyway." Spike grinned at him. "She let me on the bed, but I wasn't sleeping."

"In your dreams, Fang Boy." Xander didn't give it a second thought. He knew Willow and how she felt about vampires, he told himself.

When his comment failed to provoke another rise out of him, Spike started getting annoyed. "Isn't it time you were going? Shag your girlfriend, deliver pizzas, or whatever it is that you do?"

Willow watched Xander pull out of the driveway. She let the shade fall back into place and turned to stare at Spike. Willow grimaced, it was going to be a very long day. He had twisted out of her half-hearted knots already and was lounging on her bed. His hands were pulled behind his head and he winked. "What will we do to occupy ourselves?"

**_To be continued. . ._**__


	2. Rebound

Title: Rebound part 2

Pairing: W/S , W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

"Watching you do your homework wasn't what I had in mind, pet." Spike grumbled as he watched Willow typing furiously at her computer. She was writing an English essay. It was nearly noon and she had hardly spoken to him.

"Oh? Maybe I should call Xander and he could come and pick you up." Her voice was infused with sarcasm. 

"I don't think so. In fact, I think I'll head downstairs and have a cup of cocoa with your mum and dad. Be sociable, y'know." He stood up and took off his shirt as he walked to the door. "My, it's hot in here."

"No! Sit down, Spike." Willow did not want to explain to her parents why there was a half naked man sitting at their dining room table. "And put your shirt back on!"

"What's the matter, luv? You look a little flustered." He walked over to stand beside her desk. Reaching out his hand, he cupped her chin to examine her face. "As a matter of fact, I do believe you're blushing."

"If you're craving chocolate, there's a candy bar in my backpack, okay? Now, be quiet so I can finish this." As he headed toward her backpack beside the bed, she sighed and began to breathe easier as she tried to think of another phrase for "unreliable narrator" to describe Holden Caulfield. She heard Spike rustling through various things, then heard him zip the bag back up, apparently having found what he wanted. 

"You always keep Dove bars in your bag, pet?"

"Shhhh." She continued typing. Ten minutes later, she realized that he was being incredibly quiet. She couldn't even hear a candy wrapper rustling. She turned to see what was going on. "What are you reading?" 

"A very unique volume about this cute little red head I know, who's really sad because she just lost her puppy." He held her diary aloft like a red flag, then casually settled back in to continue reading.

With a screech of pure fury, Willow launched herself across the room. She leaped onto the bed and grabbed at the book. 

Spike dropped the journal to grab her wrists and smirked. "You just had to say you were in the mood, luv. No sneak attacks, necessary." When she made a sound of inarticulate frustration, he blew her a kiss.

"You, you , you . . .well, if I could think of something mean and nasty, I'd call you that. Let me go, and give me back my diary or I'll-" Willow was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Willow?" Mrs. Rosenberg called. "Are you alright? I thought I heard a scream."

Willow looked into Spike's eyes. "If you don't let me go, I'll tell her to come in and you are going to have a lot of explaining to do. Outside, in the nice bright sunshine."

Spike smiled. Then he rolled over on top of her and pulled back to look down at her. "And how will you explain how I came to be here? Come on, Red. You know and I know that you aren't going to do anything. Anything but tell her to go away, that is." Willow made no move to do so. "Would you rather_ I _told her you were just fine?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I just dropped a book on my foot."

"Alright. Lunch is in five minutes, sweetie." And her mother moved on.

"Now let me up!" She hissed.

He rolled over slightly to his side, his bare chest sliding over her. She slid out from under him, journal in hand, and went back to her desk, shaking with quiet outrage. She sat down and tried to go back to her essay. Willow had barely typed a sentence, when she peeked at Spike under her lashes. 

He sat on her bed with his arms crossed, sulking. "Luv, there's nothing to do around this place. Been ignoring me to do your homework and you're working on the computer so I can't use it. Won't allow me to go through your closet again. You don't have a bleedin' telly in your room for me to watch. And now, you 've gone and taken my book." 

Seeing an out, Willow said. "Why don't you read one of _those _books, Spike? You know, the fictional ones?" She gestured to the large shelf of books which dominated one wall in her room.

She saw him stand up to peruse the selection and began to type when he interrupted her thoughts again. "Well, well, well. What have we here? What a naughty book, Red. Never knew you read this kind of thing. I'm shocked. " 

She refused to let him bait her, but she had a pretty good idea which book he'd found. Spike pulled out the romance novel that had been shoved behind some of her more respectable tomes and let out a whistle. She turned around to see what he was doing. Spike was eagerly reading the back cover. "Dark Embrace, eh? What's this? A vampire romance novel. Why, Red, I had no idea!" 

He examined at the cover, which featured a black-clad hunk clutching a woman who was nearly bursting out of the top of her dress. Spike waggled his eyebrows at her. "Now this should be interesting." 

"Spike, don't-"

"Shh, finish your essay. I'm just going to read this." Willow was loathe to try to take it from him lest she end up trapped beneath him again. _Well, that had it's moments. Back to work!_ She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her flaming face and tried to write again. 

He had been reading several minutes when he began flipping through the pages. "Prattling fools! Talking themselves to death. When do we get to the good stuff?" He stopped. "Ah. Here it is."

Willow got up and went to the door. She just couldn't be in the room while Spike read through the novel's sex scenes. "Pet, would you bring me a cup of warm blood when you come back from lunch?" She nodded but Spike was not looking at her, once again absorbed in the book. Willow sighed as she shut the door behind her. Hopefully, she could eat lunch with her parents and Spike would lose interest in the novel by the time she came back. 

*******

Unfortunately, that's not what happened. Willow walked back into her room with a cup of blood for Spike. She had managed to convince her mother that it was for a spell, a good spell! Spike was still sitting on her bed. The book lay on her night stand. He was smoking a cigarette and watching her very carefully.

She strolled over casually and handed him the blood. He let his fingers brush her hand as he took it."Have a thing for vampires, Willow?"

"No, I don't. That book must have been a gift or something."

"Oh, really? From who?"

"Xander." It was the first name that popped into her head.

"That would explain it." He muttered.

"Explain what? And stop smoking in my room."

"Well," he exhaled slowly, blowing a an "o" with the smoke and before he put out the cigarette. "Why he always ties me up at night, why he looks at me like that, why he tried to convince me that he was a nummy treat . . ."

"Nummy treat?"

"Yes, he said he was moist and delicious." He rubbed his chin. "Though who could blame the idiot. I am a handsome devil."

Willow shook her head, not wanting Spike to elaborate on this little tidbit of information. Some things you just don't want to know about. _Besides, Spike and Xander. . .ewwww, nasty._

Spike's eyes fastened on hers again. "But, back to you. So, it may have been a gift from the idiot. . .but I saw creases on the pages, pet. I know you've been reading this little book." His head tilted to the side. "And I know exactly which parts."

Her eyes flew from his and she turned to seek the familiarity of the computer, determined to ignore him. He sauntered over and sat down on the desktop. "Now, luv, you can tell your old friend Spike anything."

Spike noted a twinkle in red head's eyes as she sat down on the chair and tilted her face to stare up at him. "Hmmm. . ._anything_. Can you keep a secret?" She murmured. 

"Uh-huh. Tell me all about it, pet." He said, inching closer so she could whisper into his ear.

"I am curious about vampires. I mean, living on the Hellmouth, I can't help but wonder about. . .things. And then, when I read that book. . ."

"Go on, Red." He leaned closer to her, their heads were touching as she continued speaking, her lips brushing against his ear as she spoke. 

"Well. . .its embarrassing. . .but sometimes I can't help but get carried away. . .I begin imagining what it would be like. . ."

"Mmm" He said, feigning polite interest. His body gave him away. His eyes were heavy lidded, his hands gripped the desk, and his jeans were fitting a bit tight.

"Vampires are so powerful, but I bet they could be gentle too. . ."

"Gentle, uh-huh." His voice was hoarse.

"Spike," she said in dulcet tones. " If I asked you for a favor, would you. . .help me?" She nipped his earlobe. 

"Yessss. Anything for you, Red. " His hands were shaking as he reached to pull her into his arms. He knew exactly what this _favor_ was.

She put her hands on his bare chest, stroking the cool, firm flesh. "Help me with Angel."

"Yes, you look like an angel, luv." He barely registered her words, his mind in a haze of desire. He sought her mouth with his lips.

"No, Spike. I want Angel." She gave him a gamine grin, that sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "And since he was your undead buddy, I figured you could help me seduce him. You must know what kind of woman he likes. " Warming to her game, she placed her hand on his arm and said, "Buffy and I were talking one night and from what she said. . .wow!" 

"What?!?" He stared at her fuzzily. What was she going on about?

Her cheshire cat smile was wide. "You thought I was asking you for something else?"

Spike looked at her, the little witch was enjoying teasing him. He answered her look with a wicked grin. He could play this game too, and he had a hundred or so years of experience on her. He looked at her thoughtfully, bringing his body under control. "Well, Red. I'm not sure your peaches' type at all. I'm afraid you'll need some work."

Willow frowned, this wasn't going according to plan. "I was kidding, ha-ha." She punched his arm playfully, as she would have teased Xander.

Spike wasn't about to let her off the hook yet. He hopped down from the desk and studied her. "Well, first of all, those clothes have to go. "

"What?! I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you." 

"Red, I was talking about your unfortunate wardrobe. Remember? We talked about this last night." He went to her closet, threw open the door with a flourish, and began to rummage around inside. Jeans, shirts, and the occasional pair of shoes were flying over his shoulder as he searched for something he deemed suitable.

Willow was determined to win this little charade. She sat on the bed, twisting her fingers in the lace of her bedspread, while he rifled through her closet. 

"Aha!" 

Willow stared at the article of clothing he had chosen. "That's not mine!"

"It was a gift, right? Red, how come whenever I find anything naughty at your house you didn't buy it? No, don't tell me. . . the idiot gave this to you, too? I don't think so."

Willow stared at the flared leather pants he had selected with dismay. She had bought it after seeing the vampire version of herself in leather. She had been mesmerized yet repulsed by her doppelganger. She wondered what it would really be like to be that vampiric version of herself. Willow sometimes took the pants out and tried them on for fun. She knew that she would never actually wear it anywhere, but she liked the feeling of power they gave her. 

He began scrutinizing her collection of sweaters, turtlenecks, and t-shirts with a frown. He spotted something on the top of her dresser. "What's this?"

"It's not mine. That's Buffy's shirt."

He held up the scrap of satin with a mocking grin. "But it really is! She stayed the night at my house and she forgot it!"

He held out the gold top to her. Willow groaned. That top had been skin tight on Buffy. She didn't know if she could stand to wear it in front of Spike. She took it from him and he began to scrounge through her drawers. "Hey, you stay out of my underwear drawer! What are you looking for? I'll find it for you.

Spike backed away with his hands up. "I get the message, pet. You don't want me to have my hands on your knickers, " He smiled at her bright red cheeks. "Besides, what you wear underneath won't matter the first time you meet him anyway. Can't win peaches'. . .err. . .heart if you sleep with him the first chance you get. You have to take some time, make him chase you. That's where the slayer messed up, playin' easy to get. Remember what happened to Slutty?"

Willow's eyes rounded. What happened to Buffy? Willow had a moment of clarity, she remembered exactly what transpired after Buffy slept with Angel. This was getting way out of hand, she had not intention of waking up next to Angelus to win a game of chicken with Spike. "Oh, I was just kid-"

"No, you asked me for a favor, pet. I'll help you get that nancy boy if it's the last thing I do." Spike was enjoying this game too much to end it yet. "Now, you just try on those duds. Let's see what you look like."

*******

Willow stood outside her door, trying to compose herself before she went back into her bedroom. She had grabbed a flannel robe to throw over her ensemble in case one of her parents made an appearance. She smiled as she suddenly realized something, she hadn't thought about Oz all day. When she was with Spike, she didn't feel so lonely. _It's just a rebound thing Willow, don't get too attached. Just a harmless crush._

Putting on a brave face she went inside to find Spike sitting at her desk. His eyes slid over her form from head to toe. His eyebrow raised at her obvious discomfort. "Well, then. Let's have a look." He crossed his arms as he nodded at her robe . "Take it off, Red. I always did love a good striptease."

Willow looked off into space as if she were bored, affecting an air of nonchalance she didn't feel. She flipped the robe off her shoulders and it landed on a heap on the floor. She then fixed Spike with an expression that said_ well?_

Spike fought to keep his expression neutral. "You'll do, pet." He suddenly wished he could smoke in her room.

Willow decided it was time to regain control of this little contest. She sat down at his feet and looked up at him as innocently as possible. She almost felt sorry for the arrogant vampire. She laughed inwardly, he wouldn't know what hit him.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. Rebound

Title: Rebound part 3

Pairing: W/S , W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************Spike stood up quickly and crossed the room, nearly knocking Willow over in his rush. _Damn, he needed some distance, a cold shower, and maybe some bloody whiskey. _He managed to keep his voice even. "Now that we have the look right, let's call up the bloody poof and arrange a meeting."

"No! We can't!"

"And why not?" He asked slyly. Now she would beg off again, and he would let it go, secure in the fact that he had won. _Well, he might gloat a little._

"I don't know how to talk to him, yet!"

"What do you mean, you just walk up and-"

"Angel's not like other guys. He's not even like other vampires. It has to be perfect." Her eyes widened in guileless innocence. "Do you know how to flirt with him?"

"I most certainly do NOT! Do I look like a great poof? Just because we used to hang out together and live in the same house, does not mean anything happened! I was completely wrapped up in Drusilla the whole time!" He crossed his arms and ended with a huff.

Willow took a moment to control her giggles. "I wasn't implying anything. I just figured since you, as a vampire, have been hit on before, and because you know Angel so well, that you could help me."

"You want me to teach you vampire flirting techniques?"

"Well, yes."

"To use on Soulboy?"

"Uh-huh." She moved up onto her knees. "Oh, please, would you?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're really serious about this."

"Oh, I can just picture it!" She gushed. "Angel and I, in love, together, sharing intimate moments and smoochies!" She ended with a big sigh. Spike looked like he was about to throw up.

"I don't know if Peaches is ready for 'smoochies.'" Spike was about to end the whole game when an idea crossed his mind. "Alright, luv. I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll pretend to be Angel, and you hit on me. Then I can help you perfect your strategy. He put on his duster and leaned against the wall. He gave her Angel's patented "wracked by guilt but pensive and brooding" look. 

Willow stared at him. She had to try to hit on Spike. Her heart started to pound. She wasn't at all sure she was brave enough. He smirked back at her. She could see by the look in his eyes that he didn't think she was brave enough either.

She flashed him her "resolved face" as she got up and then walked over to look up at him. She looked like she was going off to battle. "Uh, pet, are you gonna hit on me or slap me?"

"Oh, well, from reading some of Giles. . .err. . .private collection of research materials on vampires, I thought slapping was an acceptable form of flirtation."

"That's a little advanced for you, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe that's what Angel would expect. Didn't you and Drusilla-"

"I don't slap and tell, Willow. Now are you gonna talk or make a pass at me?"

"Well, I can't with you just staring at me. Tell you what, why don't you sit on my bed. . .no, that's a bad idea. Sit at my desk and I will try to pick you up. Pretend that you are at The Bronze."

Spike gamely walked over and sat down. He couldn't stop the small smile that played about his mouth. _He knew she couldn't go through with it._ She gave him a lingering look and then glanced away. _What was the little witch doing?_

She glanced at him again and smiled shyly before looking away. Game forgotten, Spike watched her openly with a frown on his face. _Sometimes humans were baffling._ _Why doesn't she come over here?_

"Spike!"

"What?"

"You are supposed to smile back and give me 'the nod'!"

"The what? Humans! You must be more aggressive to attract a vampire, Willow._" Well, most vampires. _"Now, get over here and say something to me. I know a line that works well! Drusilla used to say 'fancy a toss, luv?'"

"That's hitting on someone? Spike that sounds like sexual harassment. "_Or something a prostitute would say. _Willow wasn't quite sure what a 'toss' was exactly but she bet it didn't involve a football.

"Luv, I can guarantee that if you say that to me, I won't sue you. Come on, say it. . .you know you want to." 

Willow could feel herself blushing. "I think Angel would be offended by that kind of talk. He's very sensitive."

"Fine, pet. Ask me if I can recommend a good brand of bloody hair gel, then. Or ask me if I know any good recipes." He rolled his eyes.

She walked over to glare down at him. "Will you please take this seriously? My future may depend on this. Now, here's my line. . .are you ready?"

"Waiting with baited breath, or I would be if I needed to breathe."

She smiled tentatively and then said. "If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

For a moment, Spike just stared at her. It was the most innocent and adorable thing he had ever heard. _Oh, yes, he really wanted to keep her. _Then, he remembered the game they were playing.He gave her his most mocking smile. "That's it? That's all you got, Red?"

"Well, have you got any better ideas?"

"Yes. I have." And he promptly pulled her into his lap. She squirmed and he gripped her upper arms to hold her still. "Dru always started with action."

"Maybe that's because her sentences lacked a little in the sense department."

"Hey! That was uncalled for, pet."

She leaned in close and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you think this situation does call for, Spike?" 

"I'm open to suggestions." He shivered as one of her pale fingers idly played with the neck of his black t-shirt. "If you have any."

"Well, I was just thinking . . ." She slipped a finger underneath his shirt and felt the cool skin. "Since you're so experienced and all . . . "

"Yes?" Spike would be willing to share _all_ his knowledge with her. "You were thinking what exactly?"

She abruptly pulled away and stood up._ Can't believe he fell for it again. Sucker. Well, blood sucker. _"Why don't we switch places. You hit on me, and I'll see how it's done, first hand."

*******

Spike made Willow sit on the chair. He now stood behind her. _The little witch thought she could tease him and get away with it. _ "Pet, I'm going to show you my flirting technique. It is guaranteed to get you any vampire you want." Willow nodded, still not looking at him. She was teeming with anticipation.

He swaggered past her as he made his way the other end of the room, he only stopped to flick a negligent glance at her over his shoulder. His coat billowed around him as turned on his heel. Spike gave her an appraising look and then smiled wickedly. He began to approach her at a rapid pace, eating up the space between them in seconds. He stood over her and pinned her with his eyes, they were full of heat and hunger. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her up from the chair and held her against his hard body, her feet dangling. Then, he kissed her voraciously, putting all of his longing for her into it. He broke the kiss, holding her tightly to him for a moment, reveling in the feel of her. He then slid her slowly down his body to the floor, letting her feel his desire. His voice was husky as he said. "In all my years, I have never met anyone quite like you, Willow. You are unique, possibly the most fascinating woman I've ever known . . . I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Spike plundered her stunned mouth again before he released her arms.

Willow slumped down in the chair as he let go of her. Her breathing was rapid and she was dazed. Spike turned his back to Willow, reigned in his raging body, and managed to affect a careless expression as he turned to face her. "End of lesson. That's one way of catching a vampire, pet. Of course, you'll need to change it to suit you. I doubt you could pick the bloody poof up."

Willow could only nod at him, she had no idea what he just said. Spike smiled at the confused red head. He kissed her cheek quickly and faked a yawn. "I think I'll take a nap, pet." He strolled over to her bed and lay face down. 

*******

When Willow could think once again, she noticed that Spike was on her bed. He appeared to be sleeping and she approached him stealthily. She touched his arm gently and pulled it quickly away. He stirred a little and rubbed his face into the pillow he was clutching. Perfect! This would give her the time she needed. Willow pulled her bedroom door closed quietly. Her parents had left after lunch for a movie. Apparently, the local theater was showing a foreign film that their friends were raving about. They had tried to convince Willow to go, but she was watching Spike. Willow had never liked subtitles in movies anyway. She went to the phone in the kitchen and quickly dialed a number. "Uh. . .Hello, Cordelia. Oh, I'm fine. How are you?"" She listened for a few moments. "C-can I speak with Angel? It's important."

"Hello, Willow."

"Hi, Angel. I need a favor from you."

"Of course, Willow. You know I'm always willing to help out."

******** 

"Hey, Wills. When do you want me to pick up Fangless?"

"Oh. Uh. . .no need. . .Spike's helping me with my. . .homework. Yep, a huge psychology test."

"Psychology?"

"Abnormal psychology. You know those vampires, there as abnormal as they come. Especially Spike." 

"Okay. . ."" Xander wasn't buying a word of it."Well, maybe you'd like me to come over. I could help too." 

"NO!" She quickly recovered. "Actually, Angel is coming over. I know you guys don't get along. You'd be uncomfortable."

"Willow, what is going on? I know that you've taken this break-up with Oz really hard. I know you loved him. But, what the hell is going on?" Xander was starting to get worried. "Are you running a halfway house for defective vampires or something? If you need someone to talk to too, I'm here for you!" 

Willow sighed, Xander was jealous. "No one can replace you, Xander. You've just been busy with Anya. Buffy's busy with Riley. And Giles is having his own little crisis. It feels good to talk to Angel and Spike about my relationship." Willow almost laughed, she was on a roll today. "Think about it. Angel lost Buffy and Spike lost Drusilla. We are all miserable right now. " 

Xander understood immediately. He remembered how he felt after Cordelia had broken up with him. Being around people who were happy and in love had tortured him. "Alright, Wills. Let me know if there is anything you need." 

"Thanks, Xander." Willow walked into her room to find Spike awake. His head was propped on his elbow and he lay on his side. "Sleep well?" she asked. 

"Yes." he ran his hand over the comforter. "It was very comfortable. Not like sleeping in a strange bed at all, pet. You might say, it was made for me." Willow couldn't help but smile at him and his innuendo. Spending time with him made it impossible to stew about Oz and why he left. It was a harmless infatuation. "Tell me something, luv. Why did you change your mind about me sitting on your bed earlier?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"When you had me pretend to be Angel, pet. Afraid you couldn't control yourself if I was laying on your bed?" 

"Oh, well, I just didn't think it would be a good. . .um. . .I mean. . .uh, your boots are muddy and you would have gotten my bed dirty." She gave him a cheesy smile. 

"Whatever you say, Red." She needed to change the subject fast. " I thought we might make this contest a little more interesting." 

"Oh? " _What's going on in that devious little mind of hers?_

"How about making a wager? Putting your money where your mouth is." 

"What do I win?" 

"Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I have some cash -" 

"No, I don't want your money. Offer me something else." 

"What do you want?" _Goddess he's handsome_. 

"Why don't you let me pick a prize of my choice when I win." 

"If you win." 

"If I win, " he said indulgently. "What do you want from me?" 

She thought a moment. "Same as you. I''ll select a prize later on." 

"Fine with me. Let's talk about the terms. I love to gamble, pet, and I like high stakes." 

"Me too." She said, recklessly. 

"Fine. How about at least five dates and you gotta shag him. And I want proof." He waited for her stammered refusal.

"W-w-what?! I can't 'shag' him." She whispered the word shag. "

"Why not, luv?" Spike clapped his hands together, she was going to give in. This was delicious. 

"Because, he'll turn into Angelus if he's too happy."

"What are you saying, ducks?"

"Listen! That's how he lost his soul. The gypsy curse states that if he knows complete happiness, even for a second, he will lose his soul. " 

"So, Soulman shagged the slayer and caused that whole mess?" Spike's mind was whirling. Then, he thought about the implications of the happiness stipulation. "Peaches can't. . ." Spike wrapped his arms around his stomach as he laughed himself senseless. After his warped mirth subsided, Spike grinned at Willow. "No wonder he's so bloody depressed. Hell, I'd probably read bloody poetry and brood if I couldn't shag. Or stake myself." 

Willow choked on a giggle, the demon's humor was infectious. Sorry, Angel! She took a deep breath and tried to sound impatient. "Can we get back to the subject now?" 

"Five dates? You must kiss him. And no nookie, okay?" He teased and held out his hand to her. He knew he was going to win.

"You got yourself a deal." She shook his hand. The wager was placed. She knew she would win. 

  
  



	4. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 4

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Spike pulled open the Rosenberg's front door to greet Angel. A smile tugged at Spike's mouth. "Well, if it isn't Peaches." 

"Spike." Angel's tone was cold. Spike had recently traveled to L.A. in search of a magical gem that would make him invincible. Angel had been tortured by Spike and his partner in their quest to find the gem.

"My, aren't we touchy today. What's wrong? Feeling a little tense? Have some pent up frustration, Peaches?" Spike's face was a mask of mock concern.

"No, I'm fine." Angel gave the younger vampire a warning look. He hadn't come here to exchange pleasantries with Spike. "Where's Willow?"

"Right here! Come in, Angel." Angel stepped in to see Willow standing behind Spike. She was dressed in skin tight leather pants and a satin top. Angel's jaw nearly dropped. Something strange was going on here.

"Nice to see you, Willow." 

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Willow suggested. He followed her and Spike down the hall. "Are you hungry, Angel? I have some blood in the-"

"I ate before I came over." He sat down on the couch. Willow sat next to him and Spike sat in the big chair across from them. "What do you know about this demon?"

"What demon?" Spike said. Willow fixed him with a pleading look. "Oh, _that_ demon. He's a nasty bugger. He's blue with. . .purple spots. Smells like cabbage."

Willow winced. When she had spoken with Angel earlier, she had made up some excuse for why she needed Angel's help. A rogue demon was the first thought that had entered her mind. "Yes. Giles can't seem to find much information on him. He must be rare. So I thought I'd ask you for some help. . .on the side. . .I didn't want to upset Buf-. I mean anyone." Willow hoped they could find a demon around with that description if they needed to. 

"Hmmm." Angel said. He had never heard of such a demon. But that didn't meant it didn't exist. _But what was Willow keeping from him? She was a terrible liar. It must have something to do with Buffy. Could it be that she was hurt? _Angel felt a sinking sensation in his stomach._ Maybe Buffy had given specific instructions not to involve him. Maybe she didn't want him around anymore-at all. _"I see . . ."

"Hmmm." Spike rubbed his chin and put on a serious expression. "I see . . ." He rolled his eyes. "However did you guys put up with this on a daily basis--without getting paid?" 

Willow glared at him. "Shush!" Then she kicked him in the shin for good measure, just as she would have kicked Xander. Spike's eyes flashed. Willow swallowed, he would make her pay for that somehow. For a moment she had forgotten this was a vampire, not her clueless best friend. 

Angel observed all of this with a bewildered amusement. Then something occurred to him. "Willow, what exactly is Spike doing at your house?"

"He-" Willow began.

"Well, mate, I can explain that. First we were wrestling, then I was reading. And then, we ate lunch . . .uh, pet? What did we do after that?" He pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, yes. Then I helped her get dressed."

"What?" Angel turned to look at Willow, his expression thunderous.

"He's lying!"

"Now, ducks, can you honestly deny that we did all of those things? I even left the part out about being in your bed. Oh, and when you sat on my lap." Spike gave her a wicked grin.

Angel stood up, gaping at both of them. "What is going on here?" 

"He's twisting everything around. We did all of those things, but not the way it sounds like we did them. . .I mean, I. . ." Willow trailed off.

"Willow, come with me." Angel stalked off to the kitchen, expecting her to follow him. 

Willow scowled at Spike. "Why did you do that?"

"I want to win."

"That wasn't fair!"

"I just told him my version of the truth. As for being fair, what did you expect? I'm evil, luv." He smiled at her apparent outrage. "Wanna give in? We can stop this whole thing right now."

"Never!"

"Then you had better go have your chat about the vampire birds and bees with the poof." She started to walk off. "And pet?" She whirled around. " At least I didn't tell him about the kissing." She blushed and ran after Angel.

*******

Angel had overheard most of the conversation due to his sensitive vampiric hearing. His arms were crossed and he frowned as Willow walked in the kitchen. "Kissing? You kissed him! Willow, how could you? He's a vampire! A soulless, killer who-"

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"

Angel's expression darkened. "He forced himself on you?" He pulled a stake out of his coat as he took a step forward.

"Woah! No, it was just a little kiss. He didn't hurt me." She threw herself into Angel's path. 

Angel stared at her. "You _wanted _Spike to kiss you?" 

"Of course not! He's a vampire, why would I want to kiss one?"_ Oh no! That's not the way to win the bet._ "Well, at least that particular vampire. I mean. . .Spike. . .uh. . .eww. If I wanted to kiss a vampire, it wouldn't be him."

"You want to kiss other vampires? What is the matter with you, Willow? You've no business running around kissing the undead. You could be hurt."

Willow's eyes lit with a new idea. "Oh, Angel." She hung her head and tried to sound tearful. "Something must be very wrong with me. I need some help." She looked up at him, her mouth trembling. 

Angel was contrite, he never wanted to hurt Willow. But, she had to stop this ridiculous notion of dating a demon. "Of course, I'll help you. " He rubbed her back and gave her a brief hug. Willow's stomach growled. "Why don't I take you to get something to eat and we'll talk this all out. You can tell me about the demon we need to catch, too."

"Um. .okay, Angel." Willow tried to sound hesitant, but she felt like dancing. _Take that Spike!_

*******

"_Stay here, _she says. _Don't touch anything,_ she says. _Stay out of trouble,_ she says." Spike muttered to himself, as he sat on the edge of Willow's bed. "What am I, some bloody puppy? I most certainly am not!" He looked about for his coat. He slid it on, and straightened the collar. He glanced back at the night stand _Hmm. Peaches will be plenty entertaining, but some reading material might be helpful. _ He grabbed her vampire 'romance' novel out of the bag and headed out the door.

*******

"Denny's?!" Willow stared at her dark companion. "This is where we're going?"

Angel looked offended. "It's not like I 'eat' here, Willow."

"You like the decor?" She giggled.

"No." His brow furrowed. "It's open all night, and not a lot of local teens come here, so we there's little chance we'll run into somebody we know, and the waitresses are nice -"

He was about to continue when Willow put a hand up to stop him. "It's ok. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He swallowed, his face sad and brooding once more. "Buffy liked their pancakes. We used to stop here after midnight patrols and pretend . . ." He paused a moment. "Pretend that we were a normal couple, just getting something to eat."

"She never told me that." Willow felt bad for them and for a moment her conscience told her to confess everything, her bet with Spike be damned. Then she pictured Spike's face when he said he would have a prize of his choosing when he won. She put on her 'resolved face' and made up her mind to persevere. 

Angel watched the play of emotions on her face, and misinterpreted every single one of them. He thought she was concerned about appearing normal with her own demon boyfriend, then deciding that nothing would stop her. He was certain he had his work cut out for him. "Willow, there's a lot of problems with these kind of relationships. Much more than what Buffy let on about." He looked at her with his most sincere face. "It's not worth it, Willow."

"But you and Buffy-"

"I lost my soul."

She looked him square in the eye. "Exactly."

"What?" Just then the waitress approached. Once they were seated at a cozy booth in the back of the non-smoking section, Angel stared at her. "What did you mean?"

"Can I take your order?" Angel growled in frustration. Their waitress jumped back. "I can come back . . ."

"No, wait!" Willow smiled sweetly at her. "Could I have a slice of peanut butter pie and a glass of chocolate milk?"

The waitress nodded enthusiastically, then turned to Angel. "And, uh, for you, sir?"

"Coffee. Black." He gave her a curt nod.

Once she was gone, Willow glared at him. "That was rude."

"Don't avoid the subject, Willow."

"Well," she tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned forward on her elbows. "Why did you lose your soul?"

Angel cleared his throat. "Well, because we-"

"No. Not the action. What was the stipulation of the spell?" She knew it by heart, now.

"Because I had one moment of true happiness . . ."

"I know you've seen the worst of this world, Angel." She said with compassion. "Looking at all the pain and loneliness, are you telling me that one moment of true happiness wasn't worth being looked at a little strangely?"

For a moment, Angel was speechless. _How could he deny that?_ It would be a betrayal of Buffy, of himself and of the redemption he fought for. He sincerely regretted the pain and death Angelus had inflicted, but he could never lament the time he had spent with Buffy. She had brightened his life in so many ways, he was a better man because of her. He reached across the table and took her hand in between his. "Are you telling me you're in love with Spike?"

********

Spike stared through the window at the couple engaged in intimate conversation. When Angel took Willow's hand, he growled low in his throat. The Poof looked very interested in the red head. That was just too bad, Willow was already taken. He had to hand it to the little witch though. He hadn't thought she had it in her. He looked up at the neon sign of the little diner. "Denny's?" _This was Mr. Dark and Dramatic 's idea of a good restaurant?_

Spike walked through the entrance and was assaulted by the twang of bad country western music. The garish light stung his eyes. Spike almost turned around and went back. He glanced back at Peaches and Red. They were still holding hands.

"Sir? Smoking or Non?" The Hostess leaned closer. "Sir?"

"Did you say smoking?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right, then. Smoking . . .and in the back if you can manage, ducks." He flashed a winning smile at her. "I'm not in the mood to be spotted, if you know what I mean."

He followed her back to the booth, sat down, and promptly lit a cigarette. "Would you care for something to drink?" She asked.

"Gin."

"I'm sorry, we don't serve alcohol."

"What a bloody crock!" He glanced at the glossy menu before him. "Hot chocolate?"

"Sure . . ." The waitress tried not to laugh.

"And, luv? Put lots of those tiny marshmallows in it, would you? Oh, and whipped cream on the top?"

*******

" No, I'm not in love with Spike." She said honestly. Though she did have romantic feelings towards him.

"Good." Angel seemed relieved. "Are there any other vampires you feel that way about?"

"Uh. . ." She didn't want to answer this question, ever mindful of the bet. "I have to use the bathroom." Willow pulled her hand back from Angel's clasp. Angel said nothing but his eyes promised her that she'd be answering it when she returned. 

Angel sat sipping his coffee, pondering his failed relationship with Buffy. 

"Peaches, are you _still _depressed_?_"

Angel glared up at the blonde. "No, I'm not depressed. Why all this concern for my emotional state? And what are you doing here? Willow told you to stay at her house."

"She really didn't mean it. As for my concern for you. . .well, you're family. I have to take care of my grandsire." He said with false sincerity. Angel snorted.

"I bet it must be difficult for you." Spike just couldn't resist needling him. 

"What is that?"

"Not knowing the love of a woman -"

"Not knowing the. . .how did you find out about that?"

"I just overheard the Scoobys talking, Peaches. " He lied easily. " What? You think I read it in the Vampire Nightly Times?" Angel's hands clenched into fists.

"Now, now. All that pent up frustration. You have to get rid of this energy somehow. Take up running or something. Or maybe you should look for a cure. Why don't you consult the Watcher's books? I bet you could find some kind of vampire Viagra spell that would help you out."

Angel was embarrassed. "I _can_. I don't have any trouble in that department. . ." He fixed Spike with a glare. "I am not discussing this with you."

Spike chuckled. He looked up and spotted Willow making her way to the table. He surreptitiously put Willow's romance novel on the seat and quickly got up. "See you around, mate."

Willow came over to the table. "Was that Spike?"

"Yes." Angel was visibly upset. 

"What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

"Never mind. Now, let's discuss your feelings for other vampires."

"Please, Angel, do we have to talk about this?"

He looked at her, she was obviously tired. "We'll talk later. Finish your pie." They sat in companionable silence while Willow finished her food. Willow relaxed as she leaned back in the booth. Her hand brushed something, she picked up the book. 

"What's that?" Angel asked.

Willow immediately recognized it. Spike must have brought it. "Nothing. Just a novel, I've been reading."

"Oh, let me see." Angel loved books.

"NO!"

"Why?" Angel didn't understand her vehemence. He reached across the table and plucked it from her clasped hands. "Hmmm. Dark Embrace? I've never seen a book like this. Willow this is a-"

"I know what it is." Willow's face and neck was crimson.

Angel was appalled. He handed her the book and made no comment. This idea of hers was more serious than he had first thought. Suddenly it occurred to him that they had not discussed the rogue demon she had brought him down here to help with. He had a sneaking suspicion that there was no smelly demon. 

_But why would Willow invent an excuse to bring him here? Because she now had a thing for vampires? _A thought struck him. Maybe she didn't have a thing for vampires. Maybe she had a thing for _this _vampire._ Did Willow have a crush on him?_

He had to speak with one of her friends, find out how long this had been going on. _Buffy? Absolutely not. Seeing her would be too painful. Giles? He wasn't privy to Willow's thoughts on men. Xander? _ Angel grimaced, he was the most likely choice. "I'll take you home, Willow."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	5. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 5

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Spike found Willow laying on her bed. Her arms were crossed and she leaned against the headboard. The romance novel lay on her lap. She scowled at him. "How could you do that to me?"

"Now, luv, I warned you. I play to win." 

"This is personal now, Spike. I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do." She flung the book at him and hit him in the chest. 

"I hope you'll _try_ to win." He smirked as he sat down on her bed. "I've been thinking about what I want for my prize. Wanna know what it is?"

"No! Because you aren't going to win." She said through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you the teeniest bit curious?" He scooted closer to her. She rolled over and turned her back to him. He grinned and stretched out behind her, on his side mimicking her position. "Come on, luv. Don't you want to know what's at stake?"

Willow sighed and moved closer to the edge of the bed. She muttered something about wanting a stake, but Spike didn't quite catch the rest of it. He picked up her book and tossed it in front of her. "Since you're obviously dying to know, I'll save you the suspense." He leaned over her and moved her hair off of her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Read page 157." 

Willow's hand shook as she opened the novel. Her eyes quickly scanned the page. She gasped. "I can't do that!"

"And why not, pet?" He ran the tip of his finger over the rim of her ear. "Too afraid are you?"

"I'm not that bendy!"

********

"What took you guys so long to get here. I'm starv-" Xander stared dumbfounded. "Either work is really scarce in L.A. or you're not the pizza man." 

Angel leaned forward expectantly. "May I come in?"

"That depends, do you have a pizza under that big black coat?" Xander swallowed when Angel looked less than amused. "Come on in."

Angel followed Xander downstairs to his "room" in the basement. He knew the young man did not particularly care for him, and he felt uncomfortable barging in like this, but it couldn't be helped. Xander gestured to the couch against the wall. Angel examined the saggy, worn mess and decided to stand instead. Xander shrugged and sat down. "What can I do for you, big guy?"

"It's about Willow . . ."

"She's not in trouble, is she?" Xander made as if to stand, but Angel waved him back down.

"No. At least not the immediate kind." Angel frowned. "Have you noticed anything strange about her lately? Any new boyfriends? Has she been spending a lot of time outside, late at night? Or alone? Anything like that?"

"Why are you so worried about Willow's love life?" Xander said gruffly. "Leave her alone. Look, its not like you have a good track record with living girls. Remember dating Buffy and then going "postal" on everyone? It just doesn't work out for you. Go get yourself a dead girlfriend." Xander stood up, ready to take on the vampire.

"Calm down, Xander." Angel sighed. "I'm not interested in Willow."

"You're not?"

"No, she's interested in . . ." He trailed off. This would not only sound terribly arrogant, but would also be deeply embarrassing for Willow. 

"In . . ."Xander prompted.

"She's interested in me." Xander burst into laughter. Angel waited several minutes for him to stop before continuing. "Have you been looking for a blue demon with purple spots?"

"Have you been feeding on crackheads? First, you think Willow likes you, now you're seeing demons with spots?"

"Willow called me and asked for my help with a demon Buffy was looking for. I overheard her talking about kissing Spike-"

"What?!"

"Then, when we were at dinner, she showed me this vampire romance novel she had-"

"Wait a minute! You took her to dinner?"

"She was hungry and I needed-"

"Yeah, I think I know what you were 'needing', Deadboy." Xander stood up again.

"Will you give it a rest? I'm not interested in Willow."

"Alright, but you better be careful. I see some bite marks on her neck and you are going down!" He took a deep breath. " Now, what's this about a book?"

"Yes, it was about a vampire and a human woman. Apparently, they were-"

"Dark Embrace?" Xander queried. 

"You know about that book?"

"Of course, I gave it to her."

"Why would you do that?" Angel sounded truly perplexed. Was it normal for people to have this kind of interest in the undead?

"Well, she was dating Oz at the time and," Xander paused to clear his throat. "Oz overheard Wills saying to Buffy that she thought you were a hunk. So, I gave it to her as a joke. Pissed Oz off every single time he saw it. It is just a joke. Don't read anything into it. Besides, Willow has better sense when it comes to men than Buffy."

"She told Buffy I was a hunk?" Angel decided to ignore the barb.

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up. She was trying to cheer Buffy up at the time." Xander fixed Angel with a look. "She's honest, but she's also the kind to fib to make someone feel better."

Angel sighed, he really didn't want to get into a shouting match with Xander right now. He settled for glaring at the young man. Angel was starting to wonder if he had overreacted_. Maybe she didn't have feelings for him after all. Still, that didn't explain anything with Spike or with why she had called him here._ "So you don't think anything strange is going on?"

Xander stopped to think about it for a minute. "Well, I was supposed to pick Spike up from her earlier and she wouldn't let me."

"Somehow it keeps coming down to Spike." Angel left without a word to Xander, it was time he had a little chat with the younger vampire.

*******

Willow gave Spike a mutinous look as she scrambled off the bed and onto her feet. "I'm not doing _that _with you over some silly bet."

"Oh, you think it's silly? Well, if it doesn't mean anything to you, we can just end it. All you have to say is three little words."

"Kiss my -"

"You win, Spike."

"Tushy." She finished lamely. 

"I like the way you think, pet. But if you want to do that, we'll have to wait for another night. I get to choose because I won." He moved into a sitting position on the bed.

"Ewww! This is just like that slapping thing, isn't it?" Willow was getting angrier and more embarrassed by Spike's insinuations. "All vampires are perverts. I think you should go home now."

"But you suggested it, luv. I was just being agreeable."

"Get out! Go to Xander's house. NOW!"

"I can see your upset. I'll take a walk while you calm down. By the by, your mum and dad called and said they would be staying at a friend's house this evening. Some dinner party at a lake or some rot."

"You answered the phone?"

"Of course! It was ringing."

"What did you tell them?"

"I just said that you were helping me with my homework, pet."

"Did they buy it?" 

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that I'm an expert when it comes to lying. I deserve a bloody Oscar every time I talk to the slayer. Do you know how hard it is to walk the fine line between pissing her off and getting her angry enough to stake?"

"Fine. Whatever. Why don't you take that walk?"

"Alright. Promise you won't uninvite me from the house?"

"Leave!"

"I'm going. Wanna give me a goodbye kiss?"

"Go!" Spike smiled rakishly before he bolted out the door.

*******

Spike chuckled to himself as he walked the streets of Sunnydale. He had Willow exactly where he wanted her. Soon, she would be his. He imagined the two of them going around the world together. He'd get the damn chip removed and she would be his companion until the world faded into oblivion. 

Spike was busy planning when he ran smack into Angel as he rounded a corner. "Bloody hell, watch where you're going, mate."

"Spike. We need to talk."

"That's all you get to do these days, huh? All talk and no action."

"We need to talk about Willow."

"What about her?" He asked innocently.

"What are your intentions?"

"Who the hell are you? Her bleedin' father?"

"Spike, what are your intentions?" Angel repeated.

"Peaches, what I do with Willow is none of your business."

"I know that you've been neutered by that chip. Giles told me all about it. With one phone call and a few choice words I could have Buffy over here in a second. You'd be nothing but ashes."

"Excuse me! I am not neutered. The correct term for it is defanged. You, on the other hand, ARE neutered. Oh, and we both know you won't call the slayer or you would've already done it. It'd probably make you cry to see good 'ol Slutty again, poof."

Angel fought to maintain his composure, he knew Spike was deliberately goading him. "Look, I'm worried about Willow. I know you can't hurt her now-"

"I think you are wasting your time thinking about her, mate. She's mine! Got it? First, Drusilla and now Willow. "

"Just what are you implying? That I am after Willow?" Angel stared at Spike, whose face was set in a mulish expression. After more than a century of spending time with this demon, Angel knew what it meant. Spike had decided he wanted something and he wasn't about to let anyone stand in his way. "Listen, defanged or not, you will not be going near her again, or I'll stake you myself."

"I think you need to take that up with Willow." Spike smiled as he reached in his pocket for a smoke. He lit it and blew a stream of smoke at Angel. "Little witch likes having me about."

"You're just an inconvenience to her Spike. To her and to everyone else."

"Really? Then why doesn't she uninvite me? Why did she bring me up to stay in her bedroom instead of the basement?" Spike stepped closer to his grandsire, smirking. "Why was she wearing clothes that I picked out for her? Why did she kiss me? Why was she sitting on my lap?" 

Angel hesitated, but did not step back. "You're twisting the truth around, Spike."

"Did she deny it? Any of it?" Angel remained silent. "Ahh, have I gotten through that massive gelled head of yours then? I tell you what. If you still don't believe me, why don't you go up to her room right now and ask her again if all those things happened."

"I think I will, Spike. And if you're lying, I'll take you with me to L.A.--in a little glass jar." Angel spun on his heel, his coat billowing around him, and headed towards Willow's house.

"Peaches!" Spike waited until he paused. "Don't stick around after I get back. I have a feeling Red and I will be needing some privacy."

********

Willow tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and stared at the tall man now sitting in her desk chair. She sat on the edge of her bed, her feet crossed at the ankles and her hands folded in her lap. _ This won't do. I need to look sexier-more like Buffy._ She recrossed her legs at the knees and folded her hands behind her head. _Relax, you can do this._ "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Angel smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. "Willow, Spike told me some things tonight about the two of you and your . . .relationship."

She pinkened. "Like what?"

"That you. . .kissed him, sat on his lap, and that your interested in him." When she didn't jump to defend herself, Angel started to lecture her. "Willow, I know you are young and naive. You are probably curious about Spike, but he's a demon, Willow! He would kill you without a second thought and-"

Willow was sick of having to defend herself. "Angel, this is none of your business."

"But-"

"This doesn't concern you!"

"I care about you, Willow." He said simply.

"I know you do, and I hate to see you so worried. So, I'm going to be honest with you."

"Finally." 

"Angel!" She admonished, then she focused on some point on the wall behind his shoulder. She couldn't look him in the eye as she said this. " Spike and I made a bet. I bet him I could go out with you and make you fall in love with me."

"WHAT?" He was dumfounded. " Why would you do this? You called me all the way down here just to win some bet." His expression darkened. "This is all Spike's fault, he's influencing you. Making you do things that you wouldn't normally do."

"No, Angel. The bet was my idea."

He stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. "I'm so sorry, Angel. I knew it would be painful for you to come to Sunnydale. What you must think of me. . ."

Despite himself, Angel couldn't continue to be angry with her. His sense of humor took over. To be honest, he was amazed that Willow had been able to pull this off. "So, no smelly multi-colored demon?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"You were going to seduce me?"

"No, just date you." Her voice had lowered to a whisper. "The clothes. . ."

"I noticed them. Willow?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to win?"

"A prize of my choice."

"And Spike wins the same thing?"

"Yes, he already told me what he wants." Willow was surprised, the idea of losing to Spike didn't bother her as much as it once had. The more she thought about giving him his prize, the more she warmed to the idea. But part of Willow still wanted to win. She wondered how Spike would react when she beat him. She could just imagine his face.

"What's that?"

She grabbed the book and thrust it at him. "Page 157."

Angel flipped to the page. At first he looked confused as he figured out the various euphemisms. Then, as comprehension dawned, the book hit the floor with a thud. Angel sat down and looked at Willow. She studied the floor. Finally he reached down and picked up the book again. He re-read the passage more slowly. He caught her eye and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you really that bendy?"

Willow was beet-red. "I guess I'm going to have to be."

"No, you're not."

"What do you mean? I've lost the bet and-"

"No, you haven't. I am going to help you." He said with a determined nod. "Spike wasn't playing fair, so there is no reason you have to play fair. Besides, I don't think you should get involved with him, he's dangerous. However, I want two things in return for my assistance."

"What would those be?" She sounded hesitant. She didn't think Angel would ask for anything inappropriate, but after nearly two days with Spike, she had learned to be cautious.

He gave her a look that said _I know what you're thinking and you should be ashamed of yourself._ "One, you never make a bet like that with Spike, or anyone for that matter, again."

"Of course." He looked dubious. She added solemnly, "I promise."

"And two, you have to answer this truthfully," She waited for him to ask her how she really felt about Spike. He grinned in an almost wicked way. "Did you really tell Buffy I was a hunk?"

Willow threw her pillow at him. He caught it and gave her a cheesy grin. Then he pulled her into a hug. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry, Angel!"

"Listen, he's on his way back, so we have to think of something fast. Come here." He pulled her head close to his mouth and began to whisper in her ear. First she blushed , then she began to giggle as Angel filled her in on his plan. "And Willow?"

"Yes?"

"Let's try to keep this from getting to the other Scoobys, ok?" She nodded. He had said "Scoobys"; he meant "Buffy".

*******

Spike grinned the whole way back to Willow's. By now, the lovely red head would be ready to give up and send Peaches back to L.A. He hopped over a fence and into her yard. All of the curtains on her windows were shut. _Damned inconvenient. How am I supposed to spy on them?_ He would have to settle for listening. He climbed up to her balcony and settled himself, leaning against the rail. He lit a smoke and waited for the fun to begin. He almost choked on his first inhale.

"OH, Angel!" Willow's soft voice nearly moaned. "That feels _so_ good."

"Just a little more the left, baby." Angel's deeper voice encouraged. "It'll be even better. Remember to breathe."

"Can we do that again?" She sounded breathless.

"Sure. Just lift your leg a little."

"This is amazing." She let out a giggle. "Hey, my hair's caught."

"Sorry, let me fix that. There. Better?"

"Much." She sighed. "I guess I am that bendy."

"I told you that you could do this, with a little effort." His voice deepened. "And the right motivation." Spike was seeing red. He should have known better than to trust that bloody wanker to do the honorable thing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was the same thing with Drusilla. Apparently, Angel/Angelus (as if it mattered) had a problem remembering exactly who his girlfriend was. Red belonged to Spike. If Angel didn't have the morals to leave the girl alone, he could at least respect his grandchilde's territory. It was bloody rude, was what it was.

Inside the room, Willow was trying very hard not to laugh. Angel was teaching her some rudimentary yoga. He trained with it, and had often practiced it with Buffy when he helped her train. She was stretching muscles she hadn't known she had. But when Angel told her Spike was now outside listening, he had encouraged her to speak up. Her comments had seemed completely innocuous until she thought about them from what she imagined Spike's perspective to be. Then they become not only suggestive, but spectacularly funny. 

"Let's try a new one, " Angel suggested. She moaned again as they stretched to a different position, her mouth twitching with the effort to hold her laughter in.

Angel was having a hard time believing how good Willow was at this. He stood behind her, his head towering above hers, as he guided her body into the strange positions. He saw her trying to conceal her laughter, and suddenly had the urge to tickle her. What would Spike think of that? He smiled. Why not find out?

He reached down to her ribcage and tickled her. She let out a girlish shriek and tried to squirm away. He would not relent. She kicked at him. "Ow! That hurt! Be careful, darling." Then he continued tickling her anyway. She squealed, then they both hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Stop! No more! I can't take it anymore, please!"

Spike had heard enough. He reached for the handle of the balcony doors, but he hesitated. Angel's voice reached his ears. "Beg me." That was it, he had heard enough. He thrust the doors open and pushed inside.

When Angel saw Spike he felt a sharp stab of disappointment. He had been having fun. And he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard. It felt really good to finally be comfortable with someone. No intensity, no fear, no desperation or sense of futility. Just peaceful. . .and sort of happy.

Spike was practically vibrating with rage. "What the HELL is going on here?" Angel was underneath Willow, his sides shaking with silent mirth, as Willow hit him about his bare chest and arms. "Haven't you ever heard that 'no' means 'no'?"

They both stopped their playful antics to stare at Spike. "Oh, hello there. Have a nice walk?" Willow asked. She made no move to get off of Angel.

"Just hunky dory, pet." His eyes spit fire and took on an amber glow as he regarded Angel. "What's going on?"

"I was just showing her some of my moves, Spike." He caught Willow's eye and they laughed as if they were sharing some lover's joke.

"I see." His jaw clenched. "Well, don't you have to be going, Peaches? The sun's almost up. Time for all good poofters to be in bed."

Angel wrapped his arms briefly around Willow, then supported her as she climbed to her feet. He stood in one swift movement, then enveloped her in a hug, picking her up off the ground. He was reluctant to let her go. He'd been having such a good time, his voice was a little more tender than necessary when he said,"See you tomorrow, darling?"

"No, she has classes. She's very busy with homework and research." Spike said.

"Don't be silly, Spike. I can always make time for Angel."

"Goodnight." Angel said softly. Her eyes lifted to meet his, and for a brief moment, they stood staring into each other's eyes. He knew that he should kiss her goodnight just for Spike's benefit, but suddenly he was nervous. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into his face, and she glanced down again. He felt a predatory thrill, as he tilted her chin up. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She shivered. He leaned forward again to deepen the kiss, but was stopped by a loud cough from Spike. 

Angel stepped back from Willow, looking a little shaken. He hadn't intended to enjoy the kiss. Or to continue it. She looked surprised, too. "Goodnight." He said again.

"Yes, yes, you already said that, Peaches." Spike pushed the dazed Angel towards the door. "This is the part where you leave."

Angel stepped through the doorway, still a little shocked and confused by what had just happened. Spike slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Then he spun around to stare accusingly at Willow that's when he spotted Angel's satin shirt and trademark black trench coat on the bed. He gathered both of them up and held them at arms length as if they were toxic. Without ceremony, he unlocked the balcony doors, walked to the edge, and flung them down on Angel's head. The baffled vampire hadn't even realized he was rambling off into the night without the rest of his clothes.

Spike walked back in and locked the doors behind him. He scanned her bookshelves, "You got an uninvite spell in one of these books, luv?"

She was enjoying his obvious pique and decided not to address his question.  "Hmm, maybe I should be thinking about what my prize should be." She smiled dreamily and sat down at her vanity to brush out her hair. "I know."

"No use wasting your time thinking about that, luv. It's not like you're going to win." Spike pouted as he leaned against the door.

"Your duster."

"Excuse me?"

"It'll go well with the leather outfits that Angel likes."

"Forget about it."

"Only three more to go." She smiled as she dug in a drawer for her pajamas.

"Do my ears deceive me?" He walked over to look over her shoulder and peer into the drawer. "You need four more."

"Three." She pulled out a knee length, sleeveless flannel sleep shirt. Spike reached his hand in, pulling out a silky chemise with a questioning look. She tore it out of his hands and stuffed it back in the drawer. "I went to dinner with him this evening. Then he came over again later. That's two."

"That last bit wasn't official, it doesn't count!" Spike protested as he went to reach back in the drawer.

She slammed it shut on his hand. "Of course it does."

"Ow! Bloody Hell, Red. You don't have to get violent about it. " He clutched his throbbing hand to his chest.

"Does it hurt?" She asked sympathetically. 

"Yes. Kiss it and make it better?"

"Funny, I got the impression that your hand isn't what you'd like me to kiss."

He refused to answer the taunt and held out his hand. She rolled her eyes but placed a chaste kiss across his knuckles. "Mmmm. . .that feels better. But it still hurts here." He wiggled his thumb. She obligingly kissed it. "And here." He offered her his palm and she kissed it too. "Much better. Thank you, pet."

Willow almost felt guilty for deceiving the blond vampire. Almost. "Three dates."

"Four."

Knowing Angel was part of her little plan, she conceded. "Four." 

"Now, pet, which side do you sleep on? I'm exhausted."

"I sleep in the middle of the bed and you are sleeping on the floor."

"Pet, you injured me and then you're going to make me sleep on the cold, hard floor all by myself?" His lower lip protruded. 

"I'm not buying it Spike. You slept on Xander's nasty couch. You even slept with Harmony. My floor should be like paradise to you. If you ask me nice I'll give you a blanket and a pillow."

"'Why ,pet, I do believe you're jealous. I promise to keep my delectable body all covered up, keep you away from temptation." At her look, he held up his hands. "Fine, I'll sleep on the bloody floor. But I get the fuzzy blanket and the big pillow."

"Alright." She walked off to change in the bathroom. When she got back Spike appeared to be asleep on the floor. She slid into bed, sighing. Her eyes drifted close, she was hovering on the edge of sleep when she felt eyes on her. She knew immediately it was Spike. 

She rolled over and sighed into her pillow. "Oh, Angel."

Spike reached over and shook her awake. "Red! Wake up!"

"Spike?" She muttered sleepily.

"You were having a bloody nightmare."

"I was?" She tried to hide her smile.

"You were about to wake the dead with your screaming." He nodded solemnly. "But don't worry." He stretched out beside her. "I'll be right here to make sure it doesn't happen again." _Ever. From now on, you'll be dreaming about me, Red_, he added silently. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she was already asleep, a grin turning the corners of her lips. He scowled and wished he knew why she was smiling in her sleep, now.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 6

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Spike watched Willow run back and forth across her room collecting items. He could tell that she was still embarrassed about waking up snuggled next to him, because she was studiously ignoring him. "Luv, why don't you take me with you to class?"

"Uh. . .I don't think that's a good idea." She said distractedly. "Have you seen my English essay?"

"I put it in the drawer of your desk after I proofread it." He smiled triumphantly. "I even stapled it for you, pet."

"Thanks!" She looked confused. "Why do you want to come with me?"

"I could carry your books." He suggested. "I'd be like a personal bodyguard." He stood up and pulled on his t-shirt.

"Spike. Why do you really want to come? You can't tell me you 'd enjoy carrying things for me and scaring frat boys on campus." She laughed. "Well, maybe I'd buy the last one, but not the first." 

His face turned serious. "Why? Do they bother you at school, pet? I could-"

"No, I was just kidding." Although, the mental image of Spike threatening the frat rats made her want to laugh. _Maybe he is a bad influence._

She looked up and was surprised to see him looking at his feet. She had the feeling that if vampires blushed, he would be. "Spike?"

"Good." He was still staring at her floor and she didn't catch the rest of what he said. At her raised brow, he put his chin up and spoke up. He tried to sound casual, but didn't quite succeed. "I never got to go to university. That was for the upper class, so to speak." He turned his back to her, and closed his eyes. "There was a time that I wanted to be a scholar. I was going to be a . . .a poet." He spun back around. "But, don't you feel sorry for me! I got over it the moment I met Drusilla! It's been all fun and games since then!" He grinned, thinking back to the havoc they had caused across Europe. Then he looked serious again. "But, still, I always wondered what was so special about people who went to university. They seemed to know so many things I didn't. I guess, I still want to see what all the fuss was about."

"Spike," she began gently. "I can't take you with me. For one thing, it's day."

"I could bring my trusty blanket."

"For another, they check for student identification. They are cracking down on vagrants having access to campus. Everyone would wonder what I was doing bringing a homeless man along with me." She laughed, trying to tease him. He didn't see the humor. Suddenly, she realized that Spike was homeless, and that he probably didn't find the situation funny. She didn't know what to do. She was used to sarcasm, humor, teasing, or cruelty from Spike. She wasn't used to seeing him sad and vulnerable. "If I ever have a night class, you can come, alright?"

"Really, Red? You're serious?" He sounded unsure. That thought went straight to her heart. "You'd take me with you?"

"Yes," she promised. And she meant it. "And I'll come straight home, today. I'll tell you all about it. Y-you can even look over my notes!"

"Well, " He kind of smiled to himself. Then he was back in playful Spike mode. "As much as I love our mornings together, you'd better get going before you're late." He held up her book bag and helped her pull the straps up over her shoulders, but instead of letting her go, he pulled her back by the little loop at the top of the bag. He kissed her jaw and whispered, "Miss me." Then pushed her toward the door. She was so surprised she couldn't even come up with a come-back and instead, just rushed down the stairs and out the door. She had a lot to think about.

Back in her room, Spike smiled to himself. _Liked the sensitive type did she? Well, he could be sensitive. He bet he could put Peaches to shame if he tried. _But, there was a small part of him that said he hadn't been acting a moment ago. After all, his human self had wanted desperately to be formally educated. And when she had promised him that she would take him to a night class, something in him had softened. He was even more determined to make her his permanent companion, now.

*******

Angel had rented a hotel room on the outskirts of Sunnydale before he had come to see Willow the previous evening. The room came with a small kitchenette, and he had stocked the fridge with blood in case he was in town for a long period of time. Angel sat in one of the easy chairs, idly flipping through one of his books. He was troubled by his reaction to Willow. Before last night, he had never thought of her as a woman. She had always just been Buffy's friend. But he knew that if Spike hadn't interfered he would have made it a real kiss. And there was no denying he would have enjoyed every nuance of that kiss.

Angel shook his head. He refused to worry about it anymore. He had just started getting used to living without Buffy. Willow was familiar, beautiful, intelligent, and kind. It was only natural to have feelings for her. It was just a harmless little attachment that would end soon. He might as well enjoy her company while he was here. Angel stared at the clock on the wall. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight, though he was reluctant to examine exactly why or what that meant.

*******

Willow spun before her mirror. _Well, it wasn't leather, but it was black._ She was dressed in a short, black, silk dress that stopped just before her knees, the sleeves flared at the elbows and flowed gracefully about her wrists. She wore a silver pendant, and two silver bracelets. She had bought a pair of knee-high black suede boots for the ensemble and was pleased with her new look. Spike came up behind her to gaze at her reflection over her shoulder. "There just seems to be something missing, doesn't there, pet?"

"You think so?" She asked, chewing worriedly on her lower lip. "Should I put my hair up? " She started to pile it on top of her head with her hands. Spike's left hand shot out to stop her. 

"No, I like it down. Loose." He smoothed it back into place with the back of his hand. Then with his other hand he held out a long rectangular box. It was silver, wrapped with black ribbon. "Try this."

She took the box from him. His hand fell to rest lightly on her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Well, go on. Open it."

She pulled off the ribbon and tossed the lid aside. Inside lay a beautiful vest. It was leather on the outside, but lined with satin on the inside. The leather was tooled with silver starbursts and moons. Instead of buttons, a satin ribbon was woven down the front. "Oh!"

He whispered in her ear, "Do you like it then, pet?"

"I love it." She said softly. "You got this for me?"

"Of course." He shrugged and pretended to be embarrassed. "Well, I was bored while you were at school, so I took a walk. Nearly scorched myself, what with the wind blowing the way it was, almost took the blanket away from me. That's when I saw it. I could see it in the store window, and it reminded me of you, so I . . .thought you'd like it." He ducked his head, hiding a grin. She was touched. He helped her put it on, and felt a sense of contentment. He used to buy Dru gifts like this. He knew that Willow would find the vest, among other things, to be a perfect fit. He laced it up for her. "There now. Perfect."

Willow didn't say anything for a moment. He had bought her a gift? She wasn't sure what to make of this. It was so sweet and thoughtful. Especially for a cold-blooded killer. "Thank you, Spike."

"That's all I get? A 'thank you'? I expected more." He gave her a teasing smile.

She frowned. She should have known better than to think this was a purely altruistic move on his part. "And what did you expect?"

"This." He leaned forward, his mouth covering hers hungrily. He didn't take the time to cup her face, or work up to a full kiss, like Angel had. When he pulled away, she stood breathless and flustered. "There now, cosmetics couldn't do that for you, could they, pet?" He turned her to face the mirror. Her cheeks had a soft, rosy glow, and her lips looked a little swollen and pink.

Willow was terribly confused. She knew that she had certain feelings toward Spike, but the more time she spent with him, the more emotional and less hormonal those feelings seemed. And then, last night, with Angel, had she imagined that? Or had that kiss been more than friendly? She wasn't sure, but she had been counting the minutes until she saw him again. Now, she wasn't sure she wanted to see him at all. But it was too late for that now. She heard the doorbell ring downstairs. He was here. 

"That must be Peaches. Right on time." Spike grimaced. "How dull and expected. I'll get him." And he was out the door before she found her voice.

"Spike." Angel nodded as the blond vampire opened the door.

"Poofter." He nodded back, deadpan. He stepped back so Angel could come in. "So where are you taking her tonight? Denny's again? Or will it be Pizza Hut? Oh, if she's a lucky girl you'll take her to McDonalds. Buy her a happy meal?"

"It's none of your business." Angel replied, enjoying Spike's obvious anger. But suddenly, the smirk froze on his face as his gaze drifted past Spike to the stairs. "Wow."

Spike turned to look over his shoulder. Willow was coming down the steps. She seemed to float. When she noticed the attention she was receiving she blushed and bowed her head slightly. She came to a halt at the bottom of the steps and stood with her hands clasped behind her back, unsure what to do now. Spike's eyes softened as he looked at her. He had the urge to gather her up and lock her in the room upstairs. He wasn't really pleased to have to share.

Angel stepped forward and produced one perfect violet rose for her. He had removed all the thorns. "For you."

"Thank you." She held it delicately. 

Spike was unimpressed. "Too cheap to buy a whole dozen, mate? Like the vest? I bought it for her, helped her put it on too."

Willow glared at Spike and then smiled at Angel. "I love the rose."

"Shall we go?" Angel offered his arm to her. She tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. Her heart was pounding. 

Spike expression was less than friendly. "Make sure you have her back on time, mate. No sneaking off to that hotel room of yours." 

"Goodnight, Spike." Willow smiled at him reassuringly, as she stepped outside with Angel.

Angel grinned at him over his shoulder. "Don't wait up, William."

Spike kicked the door shut and swore. He should have made it a simpler bet.

*********

Willow was having a wonderful time. Angel took her to a small bistro outside of town which was located on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The spectacular view only enhanced the delicious food. Angel had ordered shrimp alfredo over pasta for both of them. He also got them a bottle of expensive white wine from the wine steward. They had baked alaska for dessert. She was surprised that the vampire knew so much about wine and food. 

When she had asked him, he had sheepishly admitted that he was intrigued by the importance humans placed on food. He told her that it made him feel selfish to eat when he knew his body didn't need the food to live. Eating food, for him, was a completely pleasurable experience and that he hadn't eaten in years. 

Before he was turned, he subsisted on simple fare like meat, potatoes, and bread. After he was turned, he lived on blood and had no need or real interest in food. Now, he was an avid watcher of the food network. His favorite television chef was Alton Brown. 

She loved listening to Angel speak about the places he'd been, the people he'd met, and the great events of history he had witnessed. She stared at him, fascinated as he wove tale after tale. His face was illuminated by candlelight in the darkened restaurant as he put her small hand between his two larger ones. "Angel, you don't have to do this. Spike isn't here to see it." She murmured, feeling guilty about the money, time, and attention he was lavishing on her.

For a brief moment, he was hurt that she assumed all of this was strictly about winning the bet. Then, he realized that no one had ever given Willow this type of consideration. All she had known was the love a boy-a wolf boy at that. Angel brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't you believe you deserve to be treated like this, Willow?"

Willow refused to meet his intense gaze. "Angel, we both know you are looking at me and wishing it was someone else who was here." _ And we both know who. _She tried to pull her hand back.

"I don't wish she was here." He said with quiet conviction. Amazed that he was able to give voice to the thought. Angel cleared his throat. "There is so much that we have in common, Willow. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a meaningful conversation with anyone? Do you know how good it feels to be around you? I want to feel good again, Willow."

"You make me feel good, too. I just wish that it didn't come with guilt."

"Guilt over Buffy?" She nodded. "There needn't be. I want to be your friend, Willow. I know that there is an. . .attraction. But, we don't have to act on it, right?" Even as he said this, Angel knew that he wanted to -- desperately.

"No, we don't have to act on it." She agreed, then gave him an uncertain smile. "So, tell me more about France."

********

There was a small tapping at the balcony doors. Without thinking, Spike flung them open and snarled, "What? Did you forget your bloody keys, Red?"

"What are you doing in Willow's bedroom at this time of night?" 

"What are you doing sneaking into her bedroom at this time of night?" Spike countered. "Aren't you afraid you'll piss of your little vengeance demon?"

"I was just-hey! I'm not the undead, I'm her best friend. I don't have to explain myself." Xander shoved past Spike and glanced about the room. Willow was nowhere to be found. He pulled a stake out of his cargo pants. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Bloody sod. You got the wrong bloodsucker, or ex-bloodsucker, anyway." Spike flashed him a humorless smile. "She's out with one of your old buddies. You might remember him. Tall. Dark. Broods a lot. Heavy on the hair gel. Lost his soul and killed some fish. Ring any bells? Do I need to use smaller words?"

"I knew it!" Xander sat down on the bed. "There was no way he was asking all those questions about her without ulterior motives."

Spike nodded and sat down glumly at the desk chair. "Bloody poof's after my Red."

"Your Red? Have you been feeding on crackheads, too?" 

"People with cracked heads?" Spike looked confused, that sounded messy.

"Never mind." Spike was obviously not an urban vampire. "She's MY Willow."

"Whatever."

"Do you know where he took her?"

"I dunno. Some fancy pants restaurant if I know the great poof."

"What?" He had assumed that Angel had kidnapped her. "You mean they went out to dinner?"

"Isn't that usually what you blokes do on a date?"

"They're on a date?"

"You catch on real quick, pizza boy."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 7

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

"Spike, quit peeking at the cards. That's cheating!"

"So what?"

"You're bad at it. I can see you cheating! At least make an effort to hide it." Xander looked down at the Memory game on the floor between them. Spike had 6 matches, Xander only had three.

"Look, you gotta cut me some slack. I'm old, the memory's not so good. It just balances everything out, y'know." Spike sneaked a look at another card again.

"That's it! I'm not playing with you anymore." Xander got up in a huff and sat at the desk to frown at the grinning vampire.

"You give in? Fine, I win." Spike loved winning, he chuckled to himself as he gathered up all the cards and put them away. He stood up to put it back on Red's shelf when a car pulled in the driveway.

"Is it her mom and dad?" Xander noticed the headlights.

"No, they left a message on the machine. Something about a week long seminar for work." He said, distracted. It was definitely Angel's car. But why weren't they coming inside?

"What's the hold up?" 

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Spike ran to Willow's bedroom door, flung it open, and raced down the stairs to the living room. Xander came in right behind him. 

*******

Angel shut off the engine, he could see Spike and Xander through the large picture window. "Looks like we have an audience, Willow." He reached over to pull her into his arms. "Will Xander tell-"

"No, he wouldn't want to upset Buf-everyone."

"Good." Angel pulled her halfway onto his lap. 

She sat facing him, looking uncertain. "I've never made out with a guy while people were watching." 

His smile was provocative. "Mmm, so I'm the first?" He teased. Angel was looking forward to kissing her, touching her more than he cared to admit. He just had to know if the potency of last night's kiss had all been in his fevered imagination. "It's okay, Willow." He caught her eyes with his own, seeking a way to ease her fears. "This will be fun. Can you imagine Xander's face? He's probably ready to have a seizure." His lips nibbled at hers while she pondered this. 

She smiled as she imagined her friend's stunned face, and finally relaxed against him and opened her mouth. Angel deepened the kiss. He groaned against her mouth, this was no figment of his imagination. 

******

Spike and Xander stood by the window, watching intently. Spike rolled his eyes, he needed to expend some energy. "I had such a good time tonight, you big handsome poof." Spike mocked, his voice lightened into a high falsetto. 

Xander caught on to Spike's performance. "Do you like my hair? I used extra hair gel-just for you." He deepened his voice as much as possible and tried to furrow his brow.

"Oh, yes. I really like the coat, too-"

"Do you? It's the only one I'll wear, see how it billows around me so nicely?" Xander took a few steps with his chest thrust out, waving his arms behind him as if they were Angel's coat.

"Ooh. It does. And what a manly sashay you have. Angel, you make my heart beat faster." Spike pressed his hand to his chest.

"Oh, Willow. You're so beautiful. Almost as pretty as me. Darn, if only I didn't turn into a homicidal maniac after I've slept with a woman."

"That's alright. Just yammer away at me until I want to puke. Then, whip my hormones into a frenzy by taking off your shirt. I can never get enough of seeing that tattoo and those macho biceps of yours."

"I know. And did you see my bold, black boots? They kind of say 'dark and dangerous', huh? But enough about me" He paused a beat. "What do you think about me?"

"Oh, Angel. I can't speak when I'm gazing into those soul-filled dark eyes of yours. Kiss me, you fool!"

They both collapsed into hysterical laughter. Angel and Willow entered to see the Xander and Spike howling on the floor, tears running down their cheeks. Xander pounded his hand on the floor.

"Are you two alright?" Angel said. At his serious facial expression and creased brow, they both broke into fresh laughter.

As their hilarity subsided, Spike recovered first. "I'm glad I don't have to bleedin' breathe." He reached over to slap Xander on the back when the young man sounded like he was choking.

Angel was not amused. He wasn't exactly sure what those two had been talking about but he was pretty sure that he was the butt of their little joke. Xander stood up. He glanced at Angel and then hugged Willow. He mouthed, "Are you okay?" She nodded and touched his cheek to reassure him. 

"Good. How about if I walk you out, Angel?" 

"Who said I was ready to leave?"

"Sorry, mate. All the extra room in her bed is taken." Spike said firmly. Xander and Angel both turned violent eyes on him. "By her teddy bears."

"It's okay, Angel." Willow said.

"As you wish." He brushed his lips against hers, shivering at even that small contact. "Goodnight, darling." 

Both Xander and Spike were having a hard time controlling their temper. Angel smiled sardonically at both of them. "Goodnight, boys." He walked out the door and into the night. A few seconds later, they heard an engine start.

Xander stood looking at both Willow and Spike. He didn't like the idea of leaving Willow alone with the vampire. But, the idea of Angel sneaking back over here after he and Spike had left turned his stomach. Xander also knew he would never get Willow to agree to come to his house, not with Anya there. The ex-vengeance demon was expecting him home soon. Given his options, Xander picked Spike. Willow wasn't interested in the demon anyway. Angel was the real threat. 

"Goodnight, Wills. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." 

He pulled her into another brotherly hug, giving her a silent assurance of his love and support. At the doorway, he paused. "Spike?"

"What?" 

"You had me at hello." 

*******

"Care to share the joke?" Willow asked as she and Spike stood in her bedroom. 

"I doubt you'd find it funny, luv." Spike had just recovered from yet another bout of hysterics. "So," he said casually. "You and the poof have fun?"

"Yes, ANGEL and I had a lovely time. He took me to this great little place and then we talked-"

"I think you did a bit more than 'talk' to Peaches."

"It's all part of the bet, Spike." She said with false innocence. " You told me I had to kiss him. It's not my fault if he enjoyed himself." Willow was enjoying paying him back for the embarrassment he had caused her.

Spike was furious. "It's not like it's that hard to get the poof's attention. He hasn't been with a woman in two years. Hell, he'd probably shag Xander if the idiot offered. And where's that cat of yours? Let's just say that I wouldn't leave the poof alone in a room with it."

Willow just stared at Spike._ Was he hinting that Angel . . . eww! _She forced her thoughts to what he had said earlier on. She put her hands on her hips. "What are you saying? That I'm not desirable?" She walked over to him and trailed a hand down his chest. "I can remember a certain blond vampire who was VERY interested in me."

"This isn't about me! This is about you. Why are you so hot and bothered over Soulboy? It's not like he's got the goods, Red." He said pointedly. 

"Maybe 'the goods' are overrated. The way he spoke to me. . . it made me feel. . .well, I can't expect you to understand that." She walked around Spike and thrust open the door. "I've had enough of you for tonight. Go sleep in one of the other rooms or go to Xander's house. I really don't care where you go, as long as you're not in here."

"But-"

"Go."

Spike stalked out of the room and she slammed the door behind him. He wished there was some bloody alcohol in the house. He put his hands in his jeans pocket and pulled out some money. He smiled to himself, he had 'liberated' it from Angel's coat the other evening when he'd picked it up to throw it at him. It was time for a midnight shopping spree.

*******

The sounds of frying and the smell of coffee roused Willow from a deep sleep. "Mmmm," she murmured. It smelled like her Mom was making breakfast. Her eyes flew open. Her mom was out of town. As was her dad. So who was in the kitchen?

"Ouch! Bleedin' gas stoves!" _Spike? Spike was cooking? _Willow heard a metallic clang. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her fuzzy robe. This could not be good. She rushed down the stairs to stop him before he burned her house down. The sight that greeted her stopped her in mid-scold.

All the curtains had been pulled to block the light from the normally sunny little kitchen. On the table were two lit taper candles, two mugs of coffee, two paper plates and a vase with dandelions and daisies, obviously plucked from the lawn. Spike stood at the stove, an apron tied about his waist, flipping french toast, a determined look on his face. "Spike?"

"Wha-bloody hell! Red, you almost made me flip that onto the floor. You shouldn't sneak up on the undead!" He grimaced. "You weren't supposed to wake up until I was finished."

She hid her smile. She knew she should still be angry at him, but the sight of him in an apron, making her breakfast was irresistible. "Can I help?"

"No. You're not to lift a finger. However, I couldn't find your syrup. Can you tell me where it is?"

"It's on the top left shelf." He removed it and set it before her. Then he rushed back to the stove, concerned that the toast would burn.

"You do like french toast, don't you, luv? I wasn't quite sure, but it's the only breakfast food I know how to make well. Everytime I try to make pancakes, I get fascinated by the bubbles and let the bleedin' things burn on one side."

"Spike-"

"Now, now just sit down, there." He brought the skillet over and flipped the bread onto her plate. Then to her astonishment, he sprinkled a mix of powdered and brown sugar over them. "How's that?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I learned when I lived with Angelus. Dru and the rest of them, they didn't like to eat. But I was always fascinated with it. We stayed in a hotel in New Orleans once. I was about to eat a chef when he offered to teach me how to make a few things. French toast. Beignets. That sort of thing. So I let him live." He flashed her a grin. "Anyway, I thought anyone who had spent a whole evening with the great poof, would be a little cranky, and I should forgive you for being so rude last night. And I made you breakfast to call a truce."

She gave him a look that said she didn't quite buy what was going on. She decided to let the 'rude comment' go. "Or you're desperate not to stay with Xander."

"That hurts, pet. I don't make breakfast for just anyone, you know." He sat down across from her. "Now, take a bite and tell me what you think."

She found to her surprise that it was better than any she had ever tasted. And Spike was being unusually charming. "Mmmm," she said mumbled as she savored a bite. She swallowed, then looked at him. "This is so good!"

Spike gave her an arrogant look that said he had known that. Then he smiled and leaned forward. "All's forgiven, then?"

"Yes." He was irresistible. They finished in companionable silence. When the meal was over, Spike carried the plates to the sink, and rinsed the syrup off them. Then he opened the window a crack and lit a cigarette, being careful to avoid the sunbeams. As he smoked, he gazed at her thoughtfully. "What are you thinking?"

"That I could get to like mornings if I keep spending them with you." He smiled. "Care to make another bet?"

She worried her lower lip with her teeth. She had promised Angel that she wouldn't make another bet with Spike. "You don't have anything else I want."

"Umm, I think you're confusing me with Dark and Dork-ish, luv. I am perfectly capable of giving you _everything_ you need. I wouldn't even go on a killing spree afterwards or dig up big rock demons to try to end the world." He took one last inhale and put out the cigarette. His grin was enticing.

"Hmm, I suppose it does take more than a thirty second event to bring the world to an end." That slid the grin right off of his face. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I said that."

"Take that back!" He growled. 

"Make me!" She giggled. Then realizing what she had just said, she clapped her hands back over her mouth. _This is getting out of hand._ She looked up to see how Spike had taken the comment. _Uh-oh. Willow, I don't think that was the right thing to say to a vampire._ His eyes had narrowed, and as they met hers, he began walking very deliberately toward her. _Run!_ She nearly knocked her chair over as she bolted upstairs, toward her room. He was barely a foot behind her.

She threw open the door and was about to slam it in his face when he stretched out an arm to prevent her. He was in full vamp face and looked decidedly angry. She punched him on the shoulder. "I'm such a kidder! Ha ha. Well, my class starts pretty soon. . .I'd better be getting dressed. . .and, um, going. So. . .uh. . .thanks for breakfast." 

He ignored her stammering and walked into the room, backing her up as he did. "Thirty seconds, you say? Is that what the puppy considered a long go at it?" His voice had lowered, his eyes were glowing.

"I was kidding!"

"And I'm not laughing." He continued walking her back until her knees hit the bed and she went down. He went down on top of her. "Do you feel like laughing?"

"I'll tell Angel."

"So what?"

"Hey, I know you can't bite me."

"Luv, did I say anything about biting?" He shook his head and his human features reappeared. "Now, this is much better."

Willow was considerably less nervous. She tried to persuade him to let her go. "Really, Spike. I have to go to class."

"Hmmm. . .class. Well, I agree that you are in need of an education. And I'm an expert in this particular field."

Willow shivered, and not in fear. "I have to go!"

"Alright. After we discuss something first."

"I'm not making another bet with you, Spike. I just can't. "

"We won't make it bet, then." He took an unneeded breath. He hoped she went along with this. "You're a little confused about your feelings right now, aren't you?"

She nodded, impressed with his insight. "Have you thought about why the poof is so appealing to you all of a sudden? Have you ever dated another vampire?"

"Of course not. I was too busy running and screaming-"

"Yes, well. Why not date another vampire? Compare notes. Y'know shop around a bit. You should see if your feelings are true."

"Spike, I'm not dating any of your undead buddies. When I get taken _out _to dinner by a guy, I don't want to _be _dinner!" 

"I'm talking about me, Red. Dating me. Just three dates. It'll help you make an informed decision. You might have been taken in by the whole "creature of the night" thing."

Willow digested this. She looked at the vampire in front of her. No, Willow didn't have any illusions about vampires. But one thing that this little venture would give her was a chance to sort out her feelings for both vampires. "Alright."

"That's it? No refusals?" He had been looking forward to 'convincing' her.

"Nope. Gotta go now. Let me up."

"Hang on then. Let's think about what one would consider a date."

"Ok . . ."

"Let's say a bloke went out, bought food, and cooked his lady a meal. Y'know, candlelight, just the two of them, conversation, banter-" He wiggled his eyebrows. "An invigorating chase to the bedroom?"

She ignored the last comment. "So, you're saying we already had a date?"

"Not exactly. The date's not over yet."

"Oh no? And why is that?"

"I haven't gotten my goodnight kiss."

"Spike-" His mouth covered hers, his hands cradling her head.

"Patience, luv." He whispered against her mouth. "Even a good kiss takes longer than thirty seconds with me."

*******

Spike whistled as he headed down the stairs to finish the dishes. Everything seemed to be going well. Willow was a little late to class, and his plans were right on schedule. Peaches didn't have a shot. Spike was so lost in his plotting that when the phone rang, he didn't think twice about answering it. 

He picked up the powdered sugar bag as he reached for the phone. He was just about to say "Allo", when some of the sugar got lodged in his throat. Instead of speaking, all he could manage was a strangled cough. "Willow, is that you?" Came the voice from the other line. 

_Bloody hell--the slayer!_ He coughed again and affected a falsetto. "Buffy?"

"Willow?" Buffy sounded confused. "You sound funny. Are you coming down with something?"

"Ohh, umm, yes. I am very sick." Spike rolled his eyes and gave a nasty cough. It sounded like he was hocking up a lung. _That ought to gross her out!_ "Haven't been to the dorm in awhile."

" Wills, have you seen a doctor? That sounds kinda serious. And I know you haven't been at the dorm, that's why I called. I was worried about you. " She continued. "Well, listen. I have an idea. If you don't feel well, why don't I come over and entertain you? I'll pick up some videos, some Nyquil, some ice cream, some clothes for you, and keep you company tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Spike started to panic. "I might get you sick and that would be really bad, you being the Chosen One and all. . ."

"Nonsense. Supernatural constitution, remember?" Buffy continued speaking over the muffled protests. "I'll be over after I have dinner with Riley, 'kay? See you then!" And she hung up.

Bloody. Everlasting. Hell.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 8

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: R

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Spike was watching the rainstorm from the living room window. A flash of lightning illuminated Angel's car as it pulled past the house. Angel and Willow were home. They had decided that he should not park in her driveway, in case her neighbors saw and told her parents she was entertaining guests while they were away. 

"The bloody poofter's got a parasol." Spike mumbled to himself as he watched Angel and Willow walk up the driveway. Because of the storm, there was a lack of sunlight. It allowed Angel to be outside, even though it was still daylight.

Evidently, he had picked Willow up. She had been obligated to stay later than usual on campus for a study group she lead. Spike opened the door for both of them.

"Hello, Peaches. Or should I say - Mary Poppins?"

Angel folded up the enormous umbrella and unwrapped his bulky coat from his body. He tossed both items at a stunned Spike and sauntered off to the living room. "You make a very good butler, William." 

"So, I'm a butler, eh? Hmm. . .I feel like more of a landscaper." Spike opened up the front door and threw them out onto the rose bushes. He hoped a colony of Japanese beetles took up residence in the damned coat. Spike joined them, frowning at the way Angel was hovering over the red head as she sat on the couch.

"I'm going upstairs to change. Can I leave you two alone without fear of bloodshed?"

"I don't think so, luv. I'd better come with you, help you get dressed."

"We'll be fine, darling." Angel said. He bent over and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

Spike bristled. As Willow walked by him, Spike's hand shot out to pull her down onto his lap. He caressed her shoulder through her soaked shirt. "You're drenched clear through to the skin, luv. Better put on new underthings. How about that lacy leopard print set you stashed in the back of your knicker drawer? " Willow opened her mouth to protest. "I know, I know. You didn't buy it. Belongs to Xander, right?" Spike spoke to Willow, but his eyes challenged Angel. 

Angel's expression darkened for a moment, then he gave the dazed Willow a suggestive smile. "Yes, you should do that, darling. I'd love to see you in that tonight."

Willow was incensed. She faked a coughing fit. "Sorry. Must have choked on the fog-like testosterone in here," She explained. "Do you know what you two remind me of? Dogs fighting over a juicy bone. If I stood still, would you both try to pee a circle around me to mark your territory?" She stared at each of them in turn until they looked down, shamed. "I am going upstairs and when I come back, I hope you can both pretend to be the gentlemen I thought you were." She stomped upstairs, muttering something about 'chauvinism' and trading one kind of 'animal' for another.

Spike and Angel glowered silently at each other. Angel, offset enough to have slipped into his old brogue, spoke first. "Now, see what you've done?"

"Shut up, poof."

Angel was about to reply when the doorbell rang. They both jumped up and raced for the door. Angel shoved Spike back. "They're less likely to be suspicious of me!"

"Right. Even though I live here in near custody of the Scoobys, and you live in L.A. like some smelly hermit, I'm more suspicious." Angel relented with a look of disgust. "Oh, what is that? A dramatic glower for effect? I'm so scared." Angel just sighed.

"Hello? Why is the door locked?" When there was no answer. "Umm. . . It's raining out here." Xander called from outside the door. "Wills? Spike? I brought a pizza!"

"Oh, it's just you." Angel and Spike spoke in unison, then glared at each other. Spike stepped forward when Angel looked less than forthcoming and opened the door.

"Come on in, the more the merrier." For some reason, that phrase struck Spike. There was something he was supposed to remember, _but what was it . . .oh well_. He would have to figure it out later. Right now, he had to concentrate on getting rid of the poof.

Xander put the pizza down on the coffee table in the den. Spike grinned and brought out the paper plates and a six-pack of diet coke. "What'd you bring me?"

"Meat-lovers!" Xander settled down to eat." What's with the diet coke?"

"Figured the great poof would want to fit into his favorite coat. Needs to watch his girlish figure." Spike shrugged. Xander smiled, holding back his laughter.

Angel looked at the greasy cardboard box with disdain. "You could at least wait for Willow," he admonished, then as an afterthought."If she's willing to eat that."

"Oh, and Denny's food is gourmet cuisine?"

"You took her to Denny's?" Xander said around a mouthful of bread and cheese. "Wow, no wonder Buffy went wild for you. What a classy guy."

"I like you better every minute." Spike paused with the pizza mid-way to his mouth. "That was very gutsy. Remember, I'm chipped. The poof is not." 

"Yes, but he's a soulled poof. Same difference."

"Arghhh! I take it back!" Spike was appalled. "It is NOT!! Do you see me skulking around like the great poof, just because I can't bite as I choose?"

Before the inevitable fight could erupt, Willow stepped into the room. She was dressed in a midnight blue velvet tunic, belted with a delicate silver chain, over her best-fitting blue jeans. She had the front of her hair clipped back, and small silver hoops in her ears. The pendant now hanging from her neck was a pentacle. Both vampires stopped to admire the petite redhead. Xander kept stuffing his face. 

"Hey Wirrow." he mumbled. 

"Pet, you're a vision." Spike started to stand, but Angel was already by her side.

"You look stunning, Willow." Angel lifted her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. 

Spike muttered something unintelligible to Angel and Willow, but Xander almost blew soda out of his nose. Spike reached for another piece to console himself when the doorbell rang again. _ Who could that be-uh oh! Ding-dong, slayer calling! _"Uh, Willow, I forgot to tell you something!"

Angel crossed the room to look out the peephole. "This isn't good." He said matter -of -factly. "Actually, this is bad. Very. Bad." He swiftly turned to face the stairs, searching for a hiding spot.

Xander gaped at Angel. "What's the problem? Jehovah's Witness?" He walked to the peephole and peered into it. "Holy Hellmouth! It's -"

"Buffy." Spike finished, then hurriedly explained himself. "I forgot to tell you, Red. She called earlier because she was worried, thought you were sick. I pretended I was you but I couldn't convince her not to come over."

The color drained from Willow's face. "Oh no!" She groaned. "Quick, everybody hide!" She stared down at her outfit in dismay, she would have to change. She tugged on Xander's arm to forestall his hasty retreat upstairs. "Not you! It's okay if _you're_ here. Just help Spike hide!"

From the other side of the door, an agitated Buffy said. "Uh, Wills? Answer the door. I'm getting wet out here. Hey, whose coat is this? And is that Xander's car?"

Willow hurriedly ran upstairs and screeched around the corner to her bedroom. As she ran, she pulled the tunic over her head. Once she got in the door, she wiggled out of her jeans. Angel cleared his throat. "Willow. I'm in here." Not that he minded the view but he didn't want to take advantage of her. She turned around, he was leaning against the wall. In fact, Angel mused, _she had a lovely. . ._

"Then turn around! I don't have time to find another room to change in. " She grabbed up her robe and belted it. There was no time to put on pajamas.

"You really do own leopard underwear."

"Down boy!"

She rushed out and slammed the door behind her. Xander was stuffing a resisting Spike into the hallway closet. "There's no time for that! Just put him in the kitchen. She'll never go in there." 

Willow took the stairs two at a time as Xander hustled behind her, towing Spike. He pulled him to the kitchen while she answered the door.

"Buffy! Hi!" Even to Willow's ears, her voice was overly-bright and cheerful. She faked a cough, then.

"What took you so long? And why are you out of breath?"

"From the coughing." 

"Whose coat is this?" Buffy asked, holding Angel's coat aloft.

"Mine." Xander appeared behind Willow, also out of breath. He smiled. "Hey, Buffster." Xander took the soggy coat gingerly and slipped it on. "Sexy, huh?" 

"Why was it outside?"

"It was all wet." Willow said lamely. 

"So you left it on the rose bushes. Whatever." _Something was going on here._ "What are you doing here, Xander?"

"Well, I told Xander I was sick and he, uh stopped by, to uh, cheer me up-just like you." Buffy looked at her quizzically. Willow faked another cough.

"Okay," Buffy said, she looked at both of her best friends. They were flushed, Willow was wearing make-up and perfume. She also noticed that Willow wasn't wearing pajamas. She looked down, and Willow had shaved her legs. "Oh, no. I don't believe this. What is wrong with you two?"

"What?" They said in unison. 

"I know what's going on." She set her damp duffle bag down on the floor. 

"You do?" Willow squeaked.

"It doesn't take Slayer senses to figure it out."

"It doesn't?" Xander was sick to his stomach.

"Nope." She dug into her duffle bag and pulled out the videos. Then she pushed past them into the den. She took in the two opened cans of diet pop and half-eaten pizza. "Just dropping by, huh? So all this pizza just disappeared by itself?"

"Uh, I was hungry. Really hungry." Xander offered. He slid Angel's wet coat off and put it on a chair. 

"Right." She removed the ice cream and headed toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Willow stepped in front of her.

"To put the ice cream in the freezer before it melts. If you'll get out of my way."

"You're going to put that in the KITCHEN, BUFFY?" Xander said, trying to project his voice over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's usually where it goes. Is there something wrong with your ears, Xander?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure that THE KITCHEN was where you were going, BUFFY." 

Buffy impatiently stepped around Willow and into the kitchen. On the table was a vase full of wild flowers and two unlit taper candles. Spike was on all fours, concealed underneath the kitchen table. Buffy hadn't noticed him. When she looked up, all she saw was an innocently smiling Xander. "Is this what you didn't want me to see?"

"I-I guess so." Xander stalled. He spun Buffy around and pointed her toward the window. "Woah! Did you just see that demon run past the window?"

"Demon?' She scanned the area, there was no evidence of a demon. "I don't see anything."

"Really? He was uh. . .blue with purple spots."

Spike was able to escape into the hallway. Willow was trying not to panic. "Spike-go upstairs! Hide in the bathroom!" He hurried up the stairs and out of sight, just as Buffy came back into the hallway. She ushered Willow and Xander towards the den. 

She sat on a chair, and motioned them to sit opposite side. "I know what you're hiding. It's perfectly clear." 

"It is?" Willow hung her head, ready to confess all.

"I'm not an idiot."

"I know." Willow said softly.

"The half-eaten pizza, the empty diet coke cans, and the flowers and candle light set-up. And let's not forget. . . Willow's clothes, not answering the door right away, the two of you being out of breath. I can't believe you thought you could hide this from me!"

"We're sorry, Buffy," Xander began.

"You guys are fooling around!"

"Fooling around?" Willow said slowly. "Oh, yes. . .you caught us, Buffy. We're so sorry."

"Xander, I can't believe you'd do this. What about Anya?" Buffy admonished. 

"I know. What can we say, Buff? We're sick." Xander kicked Willow surreptitiously. It was because of her mess that he got dragged into this. "Wills just can't keep her hands off me." Willow glared at him, but couldn't do anything about the situation. 

Buffy gaped at both of them. "Whatever! It's not like I want details. It's your business, I guess. But remember the whole Cordelia/Oz mess? No repeats of that, 'kay?" She wagged her finger at Xander. "You make sure to tell Anya immediately!"

"I will."

"Good. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She scooped up her duffle bag.

"NO!" Willow said. Buffy looked at her strangely. "I mean. There's uh. . .not any toilet paper in there. Let me get you some." Buffy climbed the stairs, followed by Willow and Xander. Willow mouthed. "Spike's in the bathroom."

"So, you're going to the BATHROOM, BUFFY?" he shouted. 

"Uh, yeah. You should get your hearing checked, Xander."

Willow shot a pleading look at Xander. "Do something!" She whispered.

Xander pointed to the window, visible through the open door to Willow's parent's bedroom. "Buffy! It's that damned demon again!" He shoved Buffy through the doorway. Willow opened the bathroom door and ushered Spike out into the hallway closet.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Xander?" 

"You didn't see it?"

"No." She went into the bathroom and locked the door. 

"Get me out of this bleedin' closet! I'm claustrophobic y'know!" Spike hissed. Xander opened the door, and shoved him toward Willow's bedroom. "Hey, keep your hands off me-I bruise easy. Delicate skin, and all."

"Shut up and get in there!" Xander whispered furiously as he slammed the door behind him.

"Xander, who are you talking to?" asked Buffy as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Umm, me, he was talking to me." Willow said.

"While facing your bedroom door?"

"He was trying to convince me to go for a. . . uh. . .quick toss. . .before we watched the videos you brought over." _Take that, Xander! You deserve it for the 'can't keep my hands off you' comment!_ Xander elbowed her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Willow, where did you pick up that phrase?" She turned a disapproving eye on Xander. "And you should be ashamed of yourself." Willow just shrugged.

"I know." He hung his head.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on Willow. Let's put your clothes away."

"Um, in my bedroom? Right now?"

"We're going into WILLOW"S BEDROOM? RIGHT NOW, BUFFY?"

"Xander, you're beginning to give me a headache. Yes, we're going into the BEDROOM. But there will be NO SEX. OKAY?" She stared at the young man. 

Meanwhile, behind her back, Willow opened the door to her room and motioned for the two vampires to hide. Angel stepped into the closet and Spike dived under the bed. Willow barely caught Spike's words. 

Knew the bloody poofter would head straight for the closet. 

"Willow?" Buffy watched as her friend appeared to be waving at her room. "Are you feeling ok? And who said that?" Buffy asked.

"I did." Xander reassured her. "I've been working on throwing my voice. And.. perfecting my English accent. "

Buffy began pulling clothes out of the duffle bag, shaking them out and setting them on the bed. "Willow, aren't you going to hang these up?"

"Um, sure. I'll just put them in the closet!"

"Willow, did you say put them IN THE CLOSET?" Xander jumped up and ran to the window. "Buffy, there's that demon again!" Xander hopped up and down, and pointed outside. The minute her back was turned, Angel ran out of the closet and dove under the bed. Willow reached down and readjusted the bed skirt to cover his feet. 

Buffy turned around, catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Willow smiled brightly and began to hang up her clothes. Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and bounced twice. "Willow, I think your bed is groaning. You might want to get new springs."

Bloody hell, she doesn't look like she weighs that much. Buffy looked around, where had that come from?

Xander grinned. "See? I'm pretty good at that." Then, he sat down next to her, bouncing a few times himself. He hoped that would shut Spike up. "I think you're right, Buffy." 

"Owww!" Angel pulled Spike's hand back under the bed. Stop that! You're just giving yourself a headache, you can't really hurt him. Are you trying to get caught? Spike bit him. 

"What was that?" Buffy jumped up alarmed.

"Maybe it was that blue demon again. Noisy little sucker." Willow offered.

"What kind of demon is this, anyway? Have you guys asked Giles?"

"No, but we think it's a screaming mimi." Xander said helpfully.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked, concerned.

"No. Not to humans, anyway. " Willow was worried she would call Giles and they would be forced to go on a "demon goose chase." Buffy relaxed, her patrol started soon, she would take care of it then.

"Willow, why aren't you wearing the cross Giles gave you?" She shook her head. "I know the two of you were into sweaty fun, but you need to keep that on."

Without thinking, Willow answered, "Oh, I think it fell under my bed when I was sleeping the other night." Willow's eyes widened. "But, I'll get it later. I'm not feeling particularly bendy right now."

"Nonsense, I'll get it for you." She climbed off the bed, and was about to kneel down when Xander knocked her over, covering her body with his own. "Xander!"

"Keep your head down. I think the demon saw you-it was peering in the window!" He hesitated. "Because it flies." While Xander had her pinned, Willow opened the closet doors and Angel and Spike scampered inside. Xander helped Buffy to her feet. "Sorry about that, Buffy. Must've just been a really big bird."

"Are you on crack?" She said as she reached down to retrieve the cross again. She quickly spotted it and passed it to Willow. 

"No . . ." Xander searched for an excuse. "We've been drinking."

"Xander!" Willow hissed.

"No more lying, Willow." Xander turned to Buffy. "She got me drunk so she could have her wicked way with me. " He looked back at Willow and winked. "Told you she can't keep her hands off me." A sound suspiciously like muffled laughter emanated from the closet.

Buffy was beginning to think something else was going on. "So, you two are really getting together?"

"Yup." Willow fixed a lopsided smile on her face as Xander draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know if I can believe it."

"Believe it." Xander said, his voice deepening. _She wasn't buying it. He had to do something._ He pulled Willow closer. _ Sorry, Anya. _Then he kissed her.

"Owww!"

"There goes that demon again." observed Buffy. "It almost sounds like it's in the room."

"I don't think so." Said a troubled Willow.

"Well, let's stay up here for a little while and listen for it, just to make sure." 

"Did you say that WE'RE GONNA STAY IN THE BEDROOM FOR A WHILE, BUFFY?"

********

*Authors' Note: This whole conversation takes place in a hushed whisper.*

_Meanwhile, in the closet. . ._

Angel held his hands to his ears and winced. "Why does he keep shouting? Doesn't he understand that we have preternatural hearing?"

"No one ever said he was the smart one." 

"I can't believe we're stuck in this closet." Angel sigh was heavy.

"I should think this would be like home sweet home to you, Peaches." Spike pulled open his duster and pulled a flask out of it. He took a healthy swig of bourbon. Angel looked at him expectantly. " I don't think so. Why would I waste good booze on you?"

"I promise not to get liquored up and take advantage of you." Angel said, deadpan.

"You haven't shagged in two years? I wouldn't trust you with that dust buster over there." He pointed to the shelf.

Angel snatched the flask from him and took a drink. If he was going to be trapped with Spike for any length of time, he needed some serious alcohol.

Spike pulled down the dust buster, intent on enjoying this situation as much as possible. "Tell me, Peaches, do you think a household appliance could give you a 'moment of complete happiness'?" He waived the machine at him in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

Angel set the flask down and grabbed the small vacuum from him. He smacked Spike in the head with it. "I think it just did."

"Oww!" Spike was just about to launch himself at Angel, when he remembered that the slayer was outside. He crossed his arms and sat down against the wall and look at the other vampire. Angel still cradled the dust buster in his lap. "Uh. . .do you two need to be alone?" Angel threw it at Spike, hitting him in the head. "Oww!" He rubbed the aching spot. "Lover's quarrel already? Fickle creature, aren't you?"

Angel took another swig of bourbon and passed it back to Spike. Spike took another swallow. Something caught Angel's eye in the corner of the closet. He picked it up. "Wine? Why would Willow have wine in her closet?"

"Who knows? It doesn't belong to her though. Xander probably gave it to her." Spike said dryly. 

Angel opened the bottle with ease and examined the label. This was expensive, too costly for a college student. Comprehension dawned, it probably belonged to her parents. He promised himself that he would buy another bottle for her. He took an experimental taste, it was warm but it was alcohol. Five more sober minutes in this closet with Spike and the two of them would try to kill each other.

"Give me some." Spike demanded.

Angel handed him the bottle in exchange for the flask again. The both drank, making faces at the change in taste. It was going to be a very long evening.


	9. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 9

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Willow and Xander exhaled in relief as they leaned against the front door. They had just shut it behind Buffy, who was off to patrol. They had gotten her to agree to leave by convincing her that they needed some "sweaty fun time" together. Buffy was still suspicious, but she had been willing to let it go for the evening. 

Willow looked at her tired best friend. "Thanks for you help."

"No problem." He gave her a lopsided grin. " Just call me the 'vampire wrangler.'"

"Speaking of. . ." She said and then she raced up the stairs to her room. She hoped she wouldn't find two piles of dust in her closet. She was a little surprised that they hadn't come out on their own. Willow swung open the closet door.

"Ohhh. . .Willow" Angel groaned, shielding his eyes with his hand from the light. "So bright." He clutched an empty bottle of what was once wine in one hand, motioning for her to come closer with the other. She had pilfered two bottles of wine from her father's wine cellar right after she'd broken up with Oz. She wanted the alcohol to dull the pain, but after drinking the first bottle, she had found that it just made her sick. 

"Red, did Slutty leave?" Spike asked. His pulled his duster off of his head and threw it on the floor. Willow saw Spike's empty flask lying beside it. 

"Yes, Buffy left. " She confirmed. Great. Two drunken vampires. Just what she needed. 

Spike crawled out of the closet on his hands and knees and collapsed at her feet. He gave her a drunken but unholy grin as he ran a cool white hand up her leg. "Naked under there?" 

This caught Angel's interest. "You are?" He stood slowly, clutching the wall for support as he reached for her. 

"Stop that!" Willow stepped back from Spike and pulled her robe tighter around her waist. 

Xander walked in, he held his keys in his hand. "I just called my house, Wills. Anya is kinda mad at me, right now. I seriously hope Buffy didn't go over there and blab to her. You don't mind if I-"

"Go on, I'll be fine Xander. I hope everything's alright." He hesitated as he looked at Spike and Angel. "They've been drinking so much, they'll probably pass out soon. You don't have to worry about me." 

Xander's eyes rested briefly on Spike's sprawled form. He thought about taking the vampire back home with him. Xander would never publicly admit this, but Spike was beginning to grow on him. He also knew that the blond vampire was protective of Willow. Spike was an unlikely bodyguard at best, but better than nothing. The idea of leaving Willow alone with Angel was unthinkable. "Call me if you need help, Wills!" She nodded, he kissed her cheek, and then left the room.

Angel tottered over and wrapped his arms around her. "Your hair is so. . .shiny." He leaned on her heavily, swaying on his feet.

"Uh, Angel, why don't you lie down?" She was afraid he would fall over. 

Angel's looked her over from head to toe and he smiled languidly. "Hmmm. Never did thank you for giving me back my soul." He pushed her so that she fell unto the bed and then he staggered over to lay down on top of her. Willow managed to keep him from crushing her. 

"No, Angel! We can't do this!" The last thing she was to bring his soul back again after a visit from Angelus. _That_ really would make this just the best night ever.

Spike was trying to pull himself off the floor by holding onto the bed. "I. . .save you. . .Red. Hold on."

Angel buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her. "Smell so good."

"Angel?" No response. "Angel?" Nothing. He had passed out. She slid out from beneath him, to see Spike on his knees beside the bed. 

"Couldn't save you. . .can't get up." He looked distraught. " You okay?"

"No," She said softly. She reached a hand out to touch the face of her would-be protector. 

He closed his eyes, savoring her touch. "Good. Never want you. . . be hurt by him."

Tears pricked her eyes. "I know." She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his waist, assisting him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

"Whatcha gonna do with me when we get there?" Even drunk, Spike was oversexed. He leaned on her as they made slow progress to the other side of the bed. Once, there, he lay down heavily. "Bloody head hurts." He closed his eyes, drifting into sleep rapidly. He didn't even notice he fell asleep next to Angel.

Willow pulled all the shades in her room and turned off the lights. She paused at the door. "Goodnight." She whispered to the sleeping vampires. 

*******

Angel rolled over in bed, his hand brushed against smooth skin. His head rested on a soft pillow, and he inhaled deeply. He'd know that scent anywhere. Willow. He was in Willow's bed so he must still be dreaming. He blindly reached out again, trailing a fingertip over Willow's supple skin. 

Spike felt someone touch his arm and then one finger skim the length of it. He was curled on his side, facing the covered windows of Red's room. He chuckled inwardly - naughty little witch, feeling him up while he slept. Well, he'd let her. He wondered how far she'd go. _What a way to wake up!_

Angel moved closer to the huddled figure on the bed. He still kept his eyes closed, convinced he was in the middle of one his dreams. He put his mouth against her ear. "I want you so much. Just let me-"

"ARRRRGHH!!" A very male voice bellowed. Angel opened his eyes to see a livid Spike.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, poof! What THE HELL were you trying to do to me?" He jumped off the bed and held up his hands as if to ward him off. "Never mind. I KNOW what you were trying to do."

"Spike!" Angel exclaimed. "It isn't what you think. I would never-"

"Damn straight. You will NEVER do that with me. EVER! Got it?" Spike rounded the bed and grabbed his duster from the floor to wrap around himself. "I've been violated!"

"I'm sorry, Spike." Angel said through gritted teeth. "I thought you were Willow."

Spike was over his initial shock, and enjoying Angel's discomfort. "Oh, sure. . .like you haven't thought about doing that to me."

"Spike, I wasn't trying to molest you."

" You've had your eye on me ever since I showed up in Sunnydale with my hair dyed blond. We all know you have a thing for blonds, poof. Hello? Slutty and Darla? I know I'm a handsome bloke, but you should at least try to control yourself."

"Are you guys awake?" Came a shout from downstairs. Willow was awake. 

Angel sent a beseeching look at Spike. He really didn't want to explain this to Willow. "Let's just keep this to ourselves."

Spike's smile was earnest. "Of course, Angel. I'll keep your secret." 

"We'll be right down, Willow." Angel stalked out of the room. Spike was right on his heels, his hands behind his back, his fingers were crossed.

*******

Willow sat at the kitchen table, munching on a bowl of cereal. "Good morning." She said as the two vampires filed in. She gestured to four mugs that were set at two different places. "Coffee and heated blood. Dig in."

"Like the cereal, Red?"

"You bought this?" She asked, lifting a spoonful. He nodded and she laughed. "I should have known." It was Count Chocula cereal. 

"Knew you'd like the tiny bats." He asked, then took a drink from one his mugs.

"Have you ever eaten it?" She asked before she took another bite.

"Nope. Can I have a taste? See if I like it?" She spooned up some and was about to hand the utensil to him when he opened his mouth wide. With a gamine grin, she spooned it into his mouth. 

His hand closed around hers as she removed it. He looked into her eyes as he licked a droplet of milk from the spoon. "Simply mouth-watering."

Willow managed a weak smile as she pulled her unsteady hand back. _Was it suddenly hot in here?_

Angel cleared his throat loudly. "Can I have a taste, too?"

"No, it belongs to me." 

Angel knew Spike wasn't talking about the cereal. He leaned over to Willow. "I'm sorry, darling. I forgot to give you a good morning kiss." His mouth seized hers in a lengthy kiss. They were both winded when they drew apart.

"Careful Red. You don't know where he's been." Spike looked down as he swirled the coffee around in his mug and then took a sip. "After the dust buster incident, you might find some dust bunnies in there." But Spike wasn't done yet.

"What?" Willow stared at Angel. "Did you have some sort of accident while cleaning . . .?" Angel could only stare back in mute horror. _Spike wouldn't tell Willow. . ._

"And I'm lucky you yelled when you did this morning. He was about to take advantage of me while I was sleeping!"

_Oh yes, he would_. Angel threw a hand over his eyes. He should have known better than to trust the blond demon's word. "Spike, I thought you were going to keep that between us." Angel growled, chagrined.

"Goddess!" Willow's jaw dropped. She had read in some of Giles' more ribald vampire research that the undead were often bisexual. But now she had proof! Giles would be fascinated - if she could find a way to tell him without revealing Angel's identity and how she had found out. 

"No! I thought you were . . .I mean, that he was . . .I was half asleep--He's twisting everything around." Angel clutched at her hand desperately. 

"Now, Peaches. There's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Be proud of your sexuality!" He patted Angel's shoulder briefly. "Now, this is going to hurt because I know that I'm wildly attractive. . . must be that animal magnetism I give off. . .but I'm just not interested in you. Try to pick up the pieces and move on with your life."

Angel reached over and grabbed Willow by the shoulders. "Darling, I woke up in your bed and I just assumed it was you lying next to me. I thought one of my dreams had come true." 

Awww. "It's one of your dreams to wake up next to me?" She gave him a hug. Angel shot Spike a triumphant grin over her shoulder. Building on his momentum, he said. "I'm so sorry our date was ruined last night. I feel bad asking you this, but can you skip classes today? We could spend the whole day together."

She pulled back to look at him. She knew that she shouldn't miss class, but she just couldn't resist the look on his face. "Yes, I think that would be fun. I could run over to the market and get something good for dinner-"

"I was thinking that we could go to my hotel room. You could drive my car with me covered up in the backseat. Then, I could order room service for you. We could have some ALONE time."

"Absolutely not, Peaches!" Spike bellowed. 

"I didn't ask you, Spike." Angel growled.

Spike turned to look meaningfully at Willow. "He's already talking about the back seat, luv. That's not a good sign! The next thing you know . . .BOOM! It's the road trip from Hell with Angelus."

"I think's it's a very good idea." Willow said. She ruffled Angel's hair and then went off upstairs to change.

Angel gave Spike a victorious smile. He picked up the apron which lay haphazardly across the back of a chair and tossed it at Spike. "Why don't you put this on and make yourself useful by doing the dishes, my boy?"

Spike pulled the apron off his head and threw it back in Angel's face. "I've a better idea of where to put this. Why don't you stuff it up your-"

*******

Spike knocked on Willow's bedroom door. "Can I come in, luv?"

"Yes, I'm completely covered up."

"Now that's a bloody shame." He entered the room and took the hairbrush from her hands. "Don't go with him, luv."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust him." He smoothed the brush through her locks one time. "He doesn't know how to take care with a girl."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to win our little bet?" She joked.

He looked hurt for a moment, then continued brushing out her hair. It wasn't just about the bet. He was falling for Willow and he didn't want her to fall in love with his sire. Occasionally, he would brace his hand against her skull to prevent pulling her hair when he untangled it. He finally said. "You're only going to get hurt. He'll make you fall for him and you're so caring and sensitive that he'll-"

She turned to look at him. "So you're saying that I'm weak? Or I'm not his type?"

"No. You're exactly his type." The words hit with precise impact. "More so than Buffy. You can take care of yourself and the whole world besides. Your Xander's companion, Buffy's therapist, Giles's assistant. You're exactly what everyone needs. But beyond that, you don't hog the spotlight like that little blond twit. You don't need special titles or destiny or training. You do what you can because that's who you are." He paused to cup her face and look into her eyes. "And. You. Never. Expect. Anything. Back."

A tear slipped down her face. She studied his face for artifice, for cunning. She found understanding. Not empathy, sympathy, or pity. Just understanding. "Go ahead, luv. Go with him." He kissed the tips of his fingers and wiped the tears away. "See for yourself."

"That's it? No refusals?"

"If you'd like to take the time to convince me . . ." Spike offered with a carnal smile. He was serious once more. "However, I'd like to make two requests."

"One?"

"Since today is his, tonight is mine."

"Done." She smiled. "And two?"

"From now on you keep our mornings just us."

"Agreed." She kissed him on the cheek and then on the mouth. It was a kiss that held passion and comfort. "See you tonight." She walked out of the room and made it to the bottom of the stairs before what he said struck her. _How many more mornings does he think we'll have?_

********

Willow held the drawing in her trembling hand. The portrait was a close-up on her sleeping face. "It's b-beautiful, Angel."

Angel sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, his knowing eyes watched the play of emotions across her face. "Willow," he said softly. "_I_ drew that picture._ Not _Angelus. It was done yesterday."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It's just the last time I saw one of these-"

"I was trying to kill you." His eyes were hooded, concealing the guilt and grief that tore through him. _Would his past ever set him free?_

"Not you. Angelus did all those things."Willow said.

"Willow, I'm sure you realize that on a rational level. But, sometimes. . . sometimes when you look at me, you see him don't you?"

"The same face. . ." She said helplessly.

"But not the same person." He pulled her down to sit facing him. He took her hands in his and placed them on his knee. "I'm so sorry for-"

"Shhh." She said, placing a fingertip to his mouth. "_You_ have nothing to be sorry for. _Angelus_ tried to kill me once. But _you_ saved me, you saved all of us so many times." 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." _And no. _Willow added silently. She looked at the drawing again. "The way you show the light and shadows in the work. You're very talented." 

He smiled. "You like it?"

"Oh, yes. No one's ever drawn me before! The way you see me. . .I feel almost beautiful." She ducked her head.

"That's because you are beautiful." He indicated the bed. "Let me show you how beautiful you really are."

"Angel, I don't think we-"

He chuckled. "That's not what I was suggesting, darling." His voice was raspy. _Not that he wouldn't love to touch every inch of her. _But he couldn't listen to his body, this was Willow. She could only be his friend, he shouldn't hope for more. " I want to draw you, show you how my eyes see you. Just lay on the bed, sweetheart."

She bit her lip and walked to Angel's big bed. "How should I pose?"

Angel considered this a moment. "Lay on your side. That's right, up on your elbow." He walked over and handed her a pillow. "And relax. Don't try to force an expression." He took his sketching pad from the bureau drawer and sat back down in his chair. 

"Angel, did you ever have Buffy pose for you?" For some reason, she needed to know.

"No, I never asked her." He said softly. He worked furiously, she could hear the pencil scratching the paper. Occasionally, he would glance up and then grin at her.

When he was finished, he brought the drawing to her. She took it carefully from him. "Angel, I love it!" He had captured her more whimsical side. She had a slight smile on her lips and her eyes were dancing with some unknown mischief. She resembled a playful fairy. 

"I do too." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'd like for you to have it." She turned up her face to speak to him but stopped when she noticed his expression. His eyes settled on her mouth and promptly turned to smoke. He was lost. He lowered his mouth to hers. This kiss had nothing to do with the bet. Spike wasn't here to observe, there were no excuses. 

She pulled her mouth from his and said raggedly. "This is getting out of hand. I never intended-"

"I know. Me either." He pulled her hand against his chest and pressed it to where his heartbeat should have been. "But it may be too late to stop now. And I'm not sure I want to stop."

"I don't think we should see each other again." Willow said.

"Is that what you really want?" 

"No, but it is the right thing to do-"

"Right for who?"

"Buf-"

"Leave her out of this. This is about you. About me. Don't you think we deserve some sort of chance?"

"But we could never be together." 

"No, _Buffy _and I could never be together. " He grasped her arms and pulled her closer so he could look her in the eye. "Willow, Buffy and I . . .it was a relationship doomed from the start. A vampire and a vampire slayer? It was never meant to last. I am ashamed to say this. . .but I think that it was based on our sexual attraction to each other. And maybe her status as the slayer. Even my need for redemption. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. And when the physical aspect was taken away. . .there was nothing left. Maybe there wasn't much there to begin with."

Willow read between the lines. He had used Buffy. Perhaps unwittingly? Willow closed her eyes. Did Angel and Angelus have more in common than she had thought? His tormented face swam into her vision. No, those two were nothing alike. She couldn't believe that his treatment of Buffy was a conscious decision. And as for Angelus. . . all the misdeeds he had perpetrated on them didn't count. Angel wasn't responsible for that demon's actions. "What are you saying exactly?"she said finally.

"I'm saying that I could fall for you." He brushed his lips against hers. "And as frightening as that prospect is, I would rather be sent back to hell, then miss this chance." 

Willow took in a shuddering breath, her earlier conversation with Spike was coming back to her. Did he want someone to take care of him? Did she even mind doing that? He pulled her close, cradling her against his chest. "Tell me you don't want to."

"I can't!" His lips came down on hers with an almost crushing force. His fingers curled into her hair. When he broke the kiss, he was in full vamp face. Angel shut his eyes, ready for her revulsion. None came. He opened his eyes, a tear ran down his cheek. She kissed it and moved her lips to the ridges that stood out on his forehead. "I accept you, Angel. Every part of you." It was true. She embraced the angel as well as the demon. 

His mouth descended again."Willow, my Willow."

*******

Willow watched Angel pull away from her house. He had been a little angry that she had refused to spend the evening with him. But she had promised Spike and was firm in her denial. 

She wrapped her arms around herself and walked up the driveway slowly. Her feelings for Angel were more muddled than ever, she thought she might be in love with him. They had spent a wonderful day together, touching and kissing. But never daring to do more than that. Angel had read aloud to her from a book of Byron's poetry and they had shared a meal together. Neither of them spoke of the bet, or of Buffy, or Spike.

Spike. She looked at the lights shining in her windows of her home. She had felt a persistent sense of guilt while being with Angel. As if she were betraying Spike by enjoying herself She also thought that she might be in love with Spike. Willow shut her eyes. Was it possible to be in love with two people at one time? Or what if these feelings weren't even real? What if she was simply reacting to Oz's loss? Reveling in the attention of two handsome men. Willow found that she was standing on her doorstep and she had no explanations. She shook her head. Curiouser and Curiouser. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Rebound

**__**__Title: Rebound, Part 10

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


******************************************************************************************************_Curiouser and Curiouser . . . ._**__

Willow was surprised that Spike hadn't opened the door for her. He usually waited for her arrival. When she stepped inside, she saw a black envelope and a platter filled with cheese and crackers on a table in the foyer. Emblazoned on the envelope in crimson ink was the word, "RED". She opened it to reveal a black note card that simply said "EAT ME". She could just picture the blond vampire cackling as he wrote_ those _two words out. Willow smiled as she chose a treat from the tray. 

Willow was nibbling on a tangy piece of cheese as she spotted a glass of red wine midway up the stairs . With another black envelope. She opened it and it said "DRINK ME." She picked up the glass and took a sip. Willow ascended the rest of the staircase.

Her bedroom door was ajar. She entered to find Spike sitting on the bed with a box wrapped in black paper on his lap. She opened her mouth to speak when he put a finger to his mouth and shook his head.

She smiled and went over to him and began to rip the paper off the box. She lifted the lid to reveal a miniature of herself. It was an auburn-haired porcelain doll, dressed in a elegant red gown. Her hand shook a little. Another woman in Spike's life had been gifted with dolls. _Does he want another Drusilla?_ She raised her eyes to Spike's face. His expectant grin faded. "You don't like it, luv?" 

"I'm not Drusilla, Spike." She said quietly.

"I know you're not, pet." He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. "Willow, when I look at you. . . I see you. I don't wish Dru was here." She continued to look at him skeptically. "Remember when I took you to the factory?"

"You mean when you kidnapped me and asked me to do a love spell?"

"Uh, right. Sorry about that, luv. Anyway. . .I was out of my head. Dru was gone, I was all alone. That's when I first noticed you. You stood up to me, put me in my place even after I threatened you and your idiot friend. I admired your grit. And when I was close to you, had my head on your shoulder. . ." He closed his eyes as if reliving the moment. "Trust me, luv. I never forgot about you." He put the lid back, covering the doll's face. "I'll get you something better, pet."

Her fear faded a little, Spike had been with Drusilla for over a hundred years. He thought that dolls were special to all women. She realized that he had gotten her a tiny version of herself to cherish. She took the box from him. "I love it." she said honestly. His grin returned. "You just freaked me out. For a second there, I thought you might have gotten me a voodoo doll." She smiled to hear his bark of laughter.

"I'm glad you like it, luv." He smiled. "Now where's my 'thank you' kiss?" She picked the doll up and kissed his cheek with it. He raised his scarred eyebrow. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Do you talk to them?"

"Who?"

"The dolls?"

"Uh, no. I stopped doing that when I was in grade school. Do you talk to them?"

"I used to for Dru sometimes. I even made 'em talk to her." He gave a slightly embarrassed shrug, but his smile was a little nostalgic. "Used to make her laugh."

Willow smoothed his hair as he spoke. His expression had clouded after he said that, she wondered what terrors he was revisiting in that labyrinthine mind of his. She gave him a teasing smile, trying to lighten his mood. She picked up her small twin. "Now all she needs is a little man doll."

"Just as long as it's a blond one. No dark haired poofy dolls for her." Spike said gruffly. He cleared his throat. "Are you hungry, pet?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, peaches took you through a drive-thru somewhere before he brought you over? Did he spring for the bloody 99 cent menu?"

She laughed despite herself, playing along. "No, he let me order whatever I wanted. And not from the kids menu either." She thought about the cards he had left for you. "I liked the Alice in Wonderland set up, too. How did you think of it?"

He gestured to her shelf full of books. "You have that book as well as Through the Looking Glass." She was touched, he took the time and effort to find out what she liked. He smiled. "How about a movie then?"

"You want to go to a theater?" She was a little surprised. For the most part he hadn't indicated any interest in going out. She had always assumed that he liked the fast-paced nightlife. After all, the Scooby's had encountered him many times at the Bronze. She was also a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to having him to herself.

"Hmmmm. . .let me see, being in a darkened space with dozens of mortals I don't know? Or be in a darkened living room with one very special mortal. Wait! Let me think. . ."

*********

"What in the bloody hell is that thing? Why is it singing? It doesn't look scary, just . . .fuzzy." Spike sat on the end of the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table. He had rented _Gremlins_, knowing that scary movies were the quickest way to a cuddle. So far, he wasn't impressed with the fear factor. Willow lay half on, half off the couch at the other end. She kicked him.

"Shh!" She loved this movie. And she happened to find it very frightening. "Haven't you seen this before?" He shook his head and grabbed her feet and pulled them into his lap. "It's a Mogwai. Just watch."

He studied the screen as he slid her shoes off her feet, a grin playing with the corners of his mouth. She was wearing woolly socks covered with little witches on broomsticks. Gently he rubbed first one foot, then the other, using his thumb to make firm circles on the balls of her feet. To his satisfaction, she sighed and settled further into the couch. He smiled. The more relaxed she was when the scary part came, the more she would jump. The more she jumped, the more reason he would have to pull her into his embrace. He could just imagine it. _Awww, did the little fuzzy thing scare you? Come here and the Big Bad will protect you._

*********

"For Christ's sake! Not the microwave! OH NO!!" Spike shrieked and Willow pulled him closer. The moment the first Gremlin had appeared he had jumped so high he almost fell off the couch. The next thing she knew, he was holding her like a shield from the television and asking her when it was safe to look again. "That's disgusting!"

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"I just don't understand. What were those blobs? What happened to the fuzzy one?" A horrible thought struck him. "Oh, bloody hell, Red. They didn't eat the little bugger, did they?"

"No, he's just fine." She patted his blond head. "And you'd know that if you'd kept your eyes open."

"I had my eyes open the whole time!" He protested. "It's not like I'm scared, it's just gross! Those weird slimy blobs remind me of baby chaos demons. Ever seen one? Never mind, if you'd smelled one you'd understand. Worse than cabbage. "

"Uh-huh, this coming from the Big Bad?"

"I was ruthless-not icky." They settled back down to watch again.

"Sure, Spike. Whatever you say."

"Aghhhhh!" Microwave popcorn flew through the air.

"What?!" Willow jumped, and Spike clutched her closer.

"The nasty striped one just jumped into the pool!" Willow tried. She honestly tried not to laugh. She covered her mouth. And tried to think about something else. But when she looked at Spike and he was actually chewing on one of his nails, she lost it. It started with an escaped snicker. Then grew to giggles. At last, she just couldn't help herself, and let out with a peal of laughter so loud, Spike jumped again. This just made her laugh all the harder.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" He grabbed her by the waist to prevent her form falling off the sofa. "Poor little Gizmo is hiding terrified in a backpack, scared of the light, and you think it's a joke!"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She gasped, trying to get herself under control.

"That's it, you're gonna get it." His grip on her tightened.

"Spike! NO! Don't you dare!" It was too late. All out tickle warfare ensued. By the time they were finished, they both lay on the spilled popcorn, between the coffee table and the couch. Willow sat on his stomach, trying to catch her breath. Spike crossed his arms behind his head, not needing to.

"Oh, we missed the ending, luv." He looked upset. "Did the little fuzzy one make it?"

Willow coughed to hide the fresh giggles. Then she stretched. It felt good to laugh so much. It occurred to her that she had not laughed once today while at Angel's. She shook off that thought and looked down at Spike. She decided to take pity on him. "Yes. Gizmo's just fine. He's even in the sequel."

"There's a sequel? I should have rented it, too."

"I think one's enough for tonight."

Spike reached up and touched a lock of her hair. "So what do you say, pet? Are you finally hungry?"

She looked at him mischievously. "Are you sure you can stomach food?"

"Of course, luv. I may be adorable, I may not even be that fond of light, but you can feed me after midnight." She moved to stand up, but he stopped her. In one fluid movement, he stood, scooping her into his arms. "You don't have your shoes on." He offered as an explanation. 

Once in the kitchen, he deposited her on one of the chairs and headed to the fridge. "What are you hungry for, pet?"

"Something sweet."

His eyes lit with an idea. He pulled a white bakery box from the refrigerator and a bottle of red wine. "I bought strawberry cheesecake for us at the store." He didn't even bother with plates, just grabbed two forks. They ate in companionable silence. She had to spear him with the fork occasionally when he tried to scoop the strawberries off her half. Soon, they were both clutching their stomachs, experiencing eater's remorse. 

********

*******

Buffy dusted what she hoped was the last vampire of the evening. She blew the remaining ashes off of trusty Mr. Pointy and deposited him in her bag of weapon, then headed for her dormitory. On her way, she passed Anya who was sitting on a bench. She appeared to be crying. Buffy winced, Xander had broken up with her.

"Anya, are you alright?" Buffy said, sitting down beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said morosely. . She pulled a tiny packet of tissues from her jeans pocket and pulled one out to wipe away the tears.

"Anya, you're crying. Want to tell me about it?"

"It's Xander, he-"

"I know." Buffy patted the girl's back awkwardly. She didn't know what to do. She knew Anya would be upset, she just never expected her to take it this hard. She must have really loved Xander. Still, Buffy couldn't help but wish Xander and Willow happiness. Wills had been in love with him for years. 

"Xander can be so cruel some times. I just don't understand it. If I asked you something, would you give me an honest answer?"

"Uh, sure." Buffy prayed this question didn't involve Willow and how long the two had been dating. 

"Do I smell like cabbage?"

"What?"

"Do I smell like cabbage?" When nothing but a confused squeak came out of Buffy's mouth, she burst into fresh tears. "It's true! Xander was right. He was talking on the phone after we'd just had wild sex tonight. Xander said something about a demon that smelled like cabbage! Then, he laughed! And I just know it's me!" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so ashamed."

"No, you don't smell like cabbage." Buffy said, patting her shoulder. Buffy had no idea what was going on here. Wills and Xander were discussing demons on the phone while Anya listened. _Xander hadn't broken up with Anya yet_!_ He was lying to both girls? Stringing them both along for "sweaty fun times"! _

She refused to believe Willow would have any part of the deception. Willow wasn't a good liar, her guilt always won out. Buffy walked the distressed ex-demon home, promising her that she would go shopping with her for perfumes and body washes the next day. She had to tell her best friend what Xander was doing. Buffy made a mental note to have a serious talk with Willow the next time she saw her. 


	11. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 11

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow put the small fuzzy animal on the pillow facing Spike. In a moment, she would let her alarm go off to wake the sleeping vampire. She was still in her flannel nightgown. He had carried her upstairs last night and she had fallen asleep with this arms around her. The only thing that clouded her feeling of contentment was thinking of Angel. Guilt over enjoying herself with Spike. 

Spike was falling in love with her. Angel was falling in love with her. She was falling for both of them. Her feelings were impossibly entangled, she wished there were someway she could sort them out. She had never intended her little bet with Spike to escalate into a full-blown vampire love triangle.

Willow's alarm went off, noisy and shrill. Spike's eyes snapped open and he turned his head. He let out a blood curdling scream and jumped out of bed, but he fell to the floor because his ankle was twisted in the sheets. "Bloody Hell!" He spotted Willow. "Run for your life, Red! I bet he brought his green buddies with him." 

When, he couldn't get away, he shifted into demon face and growled at the fluffy troublemaker. He looked closer at the fuzzy character. "It's Gizmo." He picked it up. "Oh, he's not real." His voice held equal parts relief and disappointment. Spike noticed Willow's barely concealed grin. "Tryin' to scare me, pet?"

"No. Yes. Only a little. Xander gave him to me after we saw the movie. I slept with the little guy for months afterwards, he's been in my closet shelf ever since. I couldn't bear to throw him away. . .I just. . .wanted you to have him." She smiled at him impishly as he struggled to his feet. "I do appreciate your heroic effort to save me from my stuffed animal. Were you going to bite him?"

He crossed his arms. "That's not funny, pet. I was half asleep, having a nightmare about those nasty green blokes. Then, I wake up to find that bloody thing on the pillow next to me." He wouldn't look at her. "And I thought the way I woke up yesterday was frightening. " He tried to look upset with her, but he was absurdly pleased that she was gifting him with a treasured childhood toy.

"Tell me, Spike, how can you be afraid of a gremlin. . .when you've k-killed people and caused so much trouble?" She shuddered a little, it was hard for her to see him as the ferocious vampire he once was with the gentle Spike she'd gotten to know. 

"Well, I was the one causing all of it, wasn't I?" He said, defensively. Then he seemed to shake a little. "Besides, they're so _green_, and _scaly_ and . . . _little_." He held his hand at knee level.

"You're scared of small things?"

"You wouldn't ask me that if you heard the stories Angelus told me about the little people in Ireland. Vicious. Besides, what would you be scared of if you were immortal?" He pointed out. "Little things that slip past your notice. Creepy crawlies that you don't see until it's too late."

"Angelus used to tell you stories?" She sat Indian-style on the end of the bed. 

"Oh, that's the one thing that catches your interest? Him? You want to know more about my bleedin' sire?" He pouted as he sat down on the floor to look up at her.

"No. I want to know about what kind of stories _you_ heard." She replied diplomatically.

"Are you handling me, luv?"

"Are you still stalling?"

He paused a moment to think about which stories to tell her about. The fairies? The banshee? The brownies? The leprechauns? "He told us stories that would chill you to the bone." Spike looked around. Willow had duct-taped heavy blankets to the curtains for him, and the lighting was soft now, even at ten in the morning of a sunny California day. Willow gathered herself closer and leaned forward intently, as he began to speak. "Brownies are troublesome little folk . . ."

Willow watched as he spun tale after tale. He shifted his head and shoulders with the motion of the characters and even managed to effect a version of the brogue she had heard Angel using the other night. She was surprised to learn that he was a very talented story-teller. "I don't think he could have told them any better. You're really good at that." She looked at him intently. "I can't believe he really sat around telling you stories."

"We were his children, Red. Besides, he probably took some sadistic pleasure in frightening the monsters that frighten people." He gave a half smile. "Sometimes, like when he was telling us stories, he wasn't so unbearable."

Willow was perplexed. She had never heard Spike speak about Angel or Angelus in this way before. She knew from Giles' texts that there was certain bond between a vampire and their maker. But, somehow she had never connected that to Spike and Angel. Of course, reflecting on what she knew of Drusilla, Spike's true sire, she supposed that she wasn't quite capable of playing the mentor role for him. And Angelus appeared to be the "Alpha" vampire, so to speak, who else would he look to? She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. "What was he like the rest of the time?"

"Don't ask me that, pet." He looked at her with haunted eyes and gripped her hand. "You don't need nightmares, too."

"You can trust me, Spike." She shifted so they could face each other. "I have met Angelus. I know what he was like with humans. I always tried to imagine what he was like with other demons."

Spike closed his eyes to call up the past, again. "Sometimes, he was a real charming bloke. He'd tell us stories, lead hunts, even bring home dinner. Other times, he . . .didn't."

She remained silent, encouraging him with her eyes to continue. "Darla was never the one who got hurt. He bended to her every whim. And when she upset him, he had only one place to get his frustrations out." Spike tilted his head to the side. "He wasn't like most demons. He didn't blow up all at once. When he got mad, he got real quiet. And you knew it was coming. You could feel the tension. I would sit downstairs, silence all around me. And then you would hear it. The screaming.

"I forced myself to listen. If she couldn't escape it, neither could I. He was older, stronger. Meaner. And if I challenged him, got in his face, he would make it that much worse for her. I would sit, listening to her screaming, and I promised myself. . .someday. . . I would be stronger. I would find a way to _prove_ I was his equal. Then I could stop him from hurting her."

"When he finished, I would go to her. Tried to bring her presents to erase the new images in her mind." He shook his head. "She would just gaze back at me. So empty. Empty because she couldn't appease the anger Darla caused. Couldn't be what _he_ needed. She used to tell me that she would never be enough. That it was her fault. 

"But what really got to me in the end, was when she started to like it. Because those were the only times that he paid attention to her. That was right before the bloody bastard went off and got himself a soul. And now, instead of paying for what he did, there he sits like a bleeding knight in shining armor. Wanting people to feel sorry for him." Spike bit his lip. _He wasn't sure if he should have told her this, could she handle these twisted memories?_

Willow wondered if she would have been better off not knowing what he had just told her. But, knowing what she did, there was one last thing she had to ask. "Did he ever hurt you like that?"

"Not like that. We fought of course, he busted me up a few times. But nothing like what he did to her. He didn't have to." Spike met her eyes for the first time. "After I gave up trying to please him, all he had to do was hurt Dru. That was worse than anything else he could have done."

"When Angel lost his soul. . .why did you let him back in your life?"

"Could you turn your father away?"

********

Willow sat on her front doorstep. Angel would be arriving soon. She held the doll Spike had given her. Willow had named the doll, Red, which had pleased Spike. Her mind was still swirling with the images Spike had put into her mind. She wasn't all that sure that she could face Angel tonight. Sometimes, she had bad dreams about Angelus. Spike's memories would only add to her nocturnal nightmares. The worst one was when he held her by the throat in the hallway of her highschool. She usually woke up screaming, hands clutching the phantom fang marks in her neck, trying desperately to stem the flow of her lifeblood. 

Spike stood behind her, his hands smoothing her hair. He had been overly cheerful today, trying to distract her. . . until the sun had set. Then, he had followed her around. Silent. Watching her prepare for her evening with Angel, but making no comment. She knew that he wanted her to stay with him. She also knew that she couldn't stay here tonight. Willow needed to talk to Angel, to gain his perspective. Maybe that would provide the missing piece to the puzzle. Help her make some sort of livable solution to her predicament.

Angel pulled into the driveway of Willow's home. In the darkness, he saw a shadowed female figure, sitting on the steps. Clutching a doll. Over her, stood Spike, illuminated by the faint glow of the porch light. He stroked the woman's hair. Angel's hands gripped the steering wheel, resisting the urge to turn the car around and go back home. He steeled himself as he switched off the ignition. This confrontation was inevitable. He slowly walked towards the stoop, pulling the sunglasses from his eyes.

"Drusilla." _Willow_. They clattered to the ground, both lens cracking.

Willow looked up at Angel, disconcerted by his expression and his use of the other woman's name. Spike moved to place himself between Angel and Willow. "You could at least get her name right, _Angelus_."

"Angel." 

" Souled or soulless you're still the same bastard." 

Willow touched Spike's arm. He looked down at her. "You don't have to go with him, luv. You can walk back in that house and I'll keep you safe."

"Angel isn't going to hurt me tonight, Spike"

"No, he'll wait until you fall in love him before he does that." He kissed her temple and backed away.

Willow stood up and Angel slipped his arm through hers, still shaken. He managed to escort her to the car and open the door for her. They drove away, leaving Spike standing on the doorstep. He cradled Red protectively in his arms.

Willow shifted her legs uncomfortably in the car. Angel had still not spoken to her. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. "You thought I was Drusilla?"

"Yes," he admitted. She noticed they were driving in the direction of his hotel room. "We need to talk about a few things."

"I agree." Willow wanted some answers from him. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

********

Angel indicated one of the overstuffed chairs and Willow sunk into it. The vampire sat across from her in the chair's twin. "I'm worried about you, Willow. There are some things you need to know about Spike. But first, I have to tell you about William, the man he was before he was turned." She sat back in her chair, content to let him tell this story in his own way for now. 

She noticed that he had momentarily stopped treating her in a loverlike way, he was once more the Angel she had always known. Distant. Troubled. He seemed reluctant to begin.

"Spike told me that Drusilla sired him. That she wanted a companion." She prompted.

"That's true. She sired him. But he became my. . .Angelus' responsibility. He wasn't the headstrong, irreverent vampire that you currently know."

"He told me that he had wanted to be a poet."

"William." He leaned forward in his chair. "At first, Angelus thought Drusilla had not chosen wisely. He and Darla had contemplated staking the fledgling. William was a pathetic vampire at first. Despondent, grieving for some human woman who had rejected him. Drusilla had found him in an alleyway, crying. Darla and Angelus thought he was just her toy, a plaything to be kept for a while and then discarded." He explained this further when he saw her confusion. "Vampires pick a human to be a childe very carefully. They must look for a sign. You see, any human can be made into a minion. But, it takes a certain type of person to become a childe. The stress of being immortal is more than most humans can stand."

"And Spike didn't possess this sign?"

"Maybe it wasn't as visible, or as potent. But Drusilla was able to see what lay beneath that weak exterior of his. And Angelus became William's true sire, because Drusilla was not up to the task. At first, William seemed to have little taste for killing. He would starve himself for days before he was forced to find food. The months went by though and he grew stronger. Angelus taught him well." Angel cleared his throat. "He instructed Spike to play with his victims, gain enjoyment from their deaths. Soon, Spike became his prized pupil. The two would often hunt together. 

"That changed when Spike began to desire Drusilla. That closeness ended and jealousy replaced it. He began openly challenging Angelus. He tried to craft a new image for himself as 'Spike'. Making up for the indignities he had suffered as a human while trying to cover his inadequacies as a vampire. He was obsessed with making a name for himself. Killing wantonly. Stalking slayers. But you probably knew this part." 

Willow was curious. "Something you said earlier. . .how does a vampire know a mortal's aptitude to be a demon?"

"It's a scent, Willow. A particular fragrance that only some humans possess." He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "You have that smell." Willow was aghast, unable to verbalize any reaction to the knowledge. Suddenly, she was once again in the factory, Spike's captive. _"That smell . . .your neck . . .I haven't had a woman in weeks."_ _Hadn't Spike admitted that he'd had his eye on her since that very night?_

"I've seen the way that you two act around each other, Willow. I know that you think he's harmless now. That Spike's fun and spontaneous. But he's a demon."

She sighed. "Angel, I know he's a demon-"

"You don't understand. Think about his situation, Willow. What two things did Spike love most? Killing. But the chip took away that pleasure. And Drusilla. She's gone as well but he can do something about that. He searched for a replacement and he thinks he has found one in you."

"No, Spike doesn't want to replace Drusilla. He wants to get on with his life."

"Please listen to me." He took her hand. "I saw you sitting there playing with a doll. He gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Yes. But, he's only bought gifts for one woman and she liked-"

"No, Willow. Not originally. That little trend started long after I was soulled and she was left alone with Spike. She became _his _doll, a toy that he could control."

"Wait just a second. Angelus did terrible things to her, drove her to madness-"

"Yes, Angelus helped to push her into lunacy, but Spike has helped to keep her there. He wanted her to be passive and needy." He was about to go on when he felt her eyes on him. "What is it? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"He told me."

"He told you what?" He asked with trepidation.

" The torture. You didn't stop once she was crazy. You didn't stop once you turned her." Her eyes held a glint of accusation. 

"_I? I _didn't do any of those things, Willow. Angelus did." He looked betrayed.

"Oh, Angel! I didn't mean 'you'! I meant Angelus." She took a deep breath. She started to ask what had been on her mind all day. But she couldn't seem to form the words when he looked so upset. 

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"As Angelus, could you love?"

"Could I love?"

"I am sure that Spike loves. As a vampire. Did you?"

"No." He confessed. "I needed. I obsessed. But that's what vampires feel. And that's how Spike feels about you. He wants to possess you. It makes him feel good to be needed, to take care of a weakened creature." 

"And I'm weak? That's why he wants me? So he can turn me into some insane child that he-"

"No, you are not weak. Not yet. But if you stay with him, you will be. Can't you see it, darling? He's pushing you into her demented role in his life. There have been hints of it, haven't there? He's offered you his protection, hasn't he? His assistance? Spike will squirm his way into your affections by helping you. Then, once he's found all your vulnerabilities, he'll hold you captive by them." Willow could think of nothing to say to defend Spike. He had offered to protect her on numerous occasions. Been her caretaker. Images of him assailed her. Cooking for her, helping her with her school work, and offering her comfort. Innocuous. But not seen in the light that Angel had placed them. She was staggered by it. She had grown to _want_ him in her life in a very short time. How long would it be before she _needed _him? Couldn't survive without him?

Angel could see his words hitting home with her. "He is charming and handsome, darling. But don't let that distract you from the truth. I know that you don't want to believe that makes a difference, because he has a chip. He won't have that thing in his head forever. Once it's out, how long do you think it will be before he starts killing again? How long would it take him to turn you, make you his mate for eternity?"

Willow shivered. Unbidden, came the image of him crouching over her on her dorm bed. His fangs grazing her throat. She could hear his words in her mind. "_I'll give you a choice. Now, I'm going to kill you. No choice in that. But, I can let you stay dead. Or. I can bring you back -- to be like me." _ She wondered how she could have ever forgotten that. 

Then her thoughts drifted back to this morning, and Spike's face as he had spoken about Angelus. Even Angel said that when Spike was first sired, he was not a natural killer. She thought about what Spike had said about proving himself so he could protect Dru. Angel saw the doubt in her face. "People can change." She whispered.

"Spike isn't a person, Willow."

"And neither are you. "

"But I am capable of remorse, I have a soul. I can love." He protested. Her eyes shone fiercely. "You seem so certain Spike can do these things. Why? Because you think he loved Drusilla?"

"No. Because I know he loved you."

"Willow, what type of creature could love Angelus?"

"One capable of forgiving the creature who had destroyed his first true love."

********

Angel put the cup of coffee on the table beside Willow's chair. She gave him an unsteady smile. "What do you say we get out of here? I meant for us to have fun tonight, not discuss the intricacies of vampirism."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angel." _Why did she always end up apologizing to him? _"I've ruined your plans for the night, haven't I?"

"Nonsense." He replied, graciously. "Vampires always know where the late-night action is." 

"Would you answer one more question for me?" He nodded and braced himself. "Would you give me the back story on the dust buster comment?" She smiled mischievously.

"NO." It was apparent that was all he would say on that subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Are we going to Denny's?"

"Nope, we're going to this neat little place called Swenson's, and then I thought we'd go to the drive-in."

"The drive-in?"

"Yes. Double feature. We'll make it in plenty of time to see the second show."

********

Riley put his arm around Buffy as they headed into her house. "Tired?" He asked sympathetically.

"No. I'm actually kind of keyed up."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but _Grease_ is playing at the Drive-in."

"Sounds . . .icky." She flashed him a smile. "I'll get a shower, and then we'll go." He kissed her, quickly, and sat down to wait for her to get ready.

******

Anya sprayed herself with the peach body splash one more time before she walked back into the living room. She hoped she'd put on enough, Xander looked disgusted about something. "What's the matter?"

"I'm bored and there's nothing on t.v." He answered with a sigh. 

"Want to have sex?" She suggested helpfully.

" Well, yes," He looked at her, _and you bothered to ask, because . . . why? "_But there's something I've wanted to do since I was thirteen."

"And that would be?" She asked, encouraged that he was not turned off by her smell.

"Ever been to a drive-in?"

  
  



	12. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 12

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.__

Musical Disclaimer:Quotes from Grease the motion Picture. We don't own it, and we didn't receive any money for using it. __

_****************************************************************************************************_

_"Summer days, drifting away, to. . .ahh. . .ahh. . .those summer nights. . ."_

Willow sat beside Angel in his convertible. He seemed to be enjoying the movie, especially the music. She could see him mouthing the words as he tapped on the dash slightly. She smiled to herself. So his voice wasn't _that _great, he still had the tempo right.

They had eaten cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes at Swenson's. She knew Spike would have found it amusing, always teasing Angel for buying fast food. She felt a stab of guilt. 

Angel looked slightly uncomfortable, he was twisting in his seat a little and seemed to be distracted by something. He settled down and drew her close to his side, his hand came to rest on the seat behind her. She listened to John Travolta sing about '_getting friendly down in the sand', _Angel pulled her closer. 

Willow's cheeks flamed. _Did Angel bring her here to. . .?_ _With all of these people around? _She looked up at him accusingly. He bent his head, she tried to pull away but he was too strong. He tried to whisper something but she interrupted by saying. "What do you think your doing?" 

Angel's mouth curled into a confused frown. Then he spoke earnestly. "I have to tell you something. This is going to shock you, Willow."

"I doubt that." She said vehemently. She still couldn't break his hold.

"Those people next to us. . .uh. . .they're_ having. . ._well, they're having. . .sexual relations. That's all I can say."

"WHAT?"

"Page 157." He ground out, disgusted with the sweaty mortals writhing in the car next to them. "And maybe page 235. And they're doing this _in public_."

"The people next to us are having sex?" She said. "And you're shocked?" She giggled. And here she thought he was being Mr. Seducer. He was such a prude sometimes. "This _is_ a drive-in, Angel." 

"Exactly! This is a drive-in, not a brothel." He grumbled. Then, he fixed her with a glare. "And why aren't _you _shocked? Do you normally go to places like this? And do. . .that?" He made a careless gesture to the van beside them.

"It's a drive-in, Angel. Not some wild sex party. Everybody knows what goes on here. Come on, you are what - 200 and some years old?"

"But I thought this would be-" Then he smacked the dash. "Spike!" Angel had stolen the blond vampire's idea. When the two had been trapped in the closet, Spike had drunkenly slurred that he was taking Willow to the drive-in. Spike had said that he and Willow "_ would have a jolly good time there." _Then he'd given a very self- satisfied laugh_. _ It was obvious now what his lewd childe had in mind for poor Willow.

"What about him?" 

"Nothing!" Angel said quickly. _Did she think he brought her here to. . .?_

"You talk about sex and then shout 'Spike'? Okay. Whatever. Not asking any questions. Nope." She teased. Then she remembered what he had said. "Hey, how did you know about page 235? You read more of Dark Embrace?"

"I was bored in the closet, darling. I couldn't be expected to talk to Spike the entire time." He smiled suggestively. "How could I help but notice 157 and 235? Those pages were creased, Willow. How often did you read them?" _She had come here willingly with him, accepting that he might make an advance. Hmmmm._

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"I notice that you say that when someone asks you a question you don't want to answer." She shrugged. He grabbed her around the waist before she slid out the door. "There's a penalty for missing some of the movie."

"A penalt-" She never got to finish her thought 

His mouth swooped down on hers. Almost bruising in it's intensity. He pulled back and admired the flush that had spread from her face down to her neck. He stroked the collar of her apricot satin blouse. "Soft, but not as soft as your skin." His fingertip traced her collar bone, pressing lightly. "Does it taste as good as it feels?" He lowered his mouth to her neck, placing ardent kisses and laving her with his tongue. He could almost taste her blood, it called to him. Urged him to bite down and experience oblivion. The scent was overwhelming, he nipped her neck with dull teeth. Then his demonic features descended and he gripped the back of her seat, trying to regain control. "I think you should go now, darling." He managed to drag himself away from her, hiding his face. He was breathing heavily with effort. 

Willow made her way dazedly to the ladies room. She had noticed that he had changed when he touched her. But she hadn't been frightened. Part of her wanted him to bite her, wondered what it would feel like. She decided to ponder that particular thought at a later time. Right now, she was going to have some fun. She deserved it. 

She sighed, grateful she had been able to stay home today because her classes were canceled. A frequent occurrence on the Hellmouth. Giles had left a message on the machine this morning. Apparently a blue demon with purple spots had been spotted at the campus foreign film festival. He wanted to thank her for the information she had provided to Buffy on the "screaming mimi demon". He had never seen it mentioned in any of his texts. Buffy was close to tracking it down. 

She had remarked to Spike that it was amazing that their fictional demon had come to life. He laughed and told her that it was no coincidence, their demon was quite real. "_The smelly bugger owes me 'five quid' and won't pay it back."_ He had said. Since there were no "demon bill collectors", he had decided to sic the slayer on it. Spike knew once they told Angel about the thing it would somehow get back to Buffy. 

She walked into the bathroom. Willow crossed the room to the sink and peered into the dingy mirror. She lifted her hair, searching her neck for marks that Spike might notice. _Guilt pang!_ Her skin was flushed, but otherwise unmarred. Her lipstick was smudged and she wiped it off with a tissue she pulled from her small handbag. She also took out a small hair brush to rid herself of the tangles Angel had created in her hair. She balanced it on the sink, but while she closed her handbag, it clattered to the ground. As Willow bent to retrieve it, she caught a glimpse of a blond haired girl come up behind her. She stood up and began to run it through her hair. 

"I'm afraid it's a drive-in hazard. Hickeys, that is."

"Omigoddess! Buffy!" _Buffy was here at the drive-in. Had she seen Angel? Had she seen what she and Angel had just been doing? _

"Wow, Willow. Nice handiwork. Look at those marks." She smirked. "And I thought Riley and I were hot and heavy."

"What handiwork? I don't see any marks." _Did Angel leave a bite mark?_

"Right here." Buffy touched a small abrasion on Willow's collar bone. She blushed, Willow hadn't thought to look there. "I learned to check for those spots when I was dating Angel. He has a thing for collar bones."

Willow was flustered. Her guilt clouded her ability to think. She searched for a reasonable response. "I uh, I . . ." 

"What's wrong with you? " Buffy asked curiously. "Xander got your tongue?" Willow nearly collapsed with relief. Buffy assumed she was here with Xander. All she wanted was to somehow get out of this bathroom, find Angel and go home. She needed a diversion, something to draw Buffy's attention away from her. Just then, salvation walked through the door. "Anya!" _Anya? That's not salvation. That's damnation. Did I kick puppies in my past life? Or invent panty hose?_

"Anya." Buffy acknowledged. Giving the ex-demon a once-over. She was flushed, a couple of buttons were missing from her shirt, and a small hickey marked her neck. She stared at Willow and Anya, confused for a moment. _What was going on here? Some sort of sick threesome?_ Sanity returned. _Willow? In a bizarre threesome with a ex-demon? I don't think so! _ Xander had obviously lied to her, telling her that he had broken up with Anya. "You're here with Xander?" She asked, her voice deceptively calm. 

Willow could only stare at the two of them, there was no where to go. Nothing she could do. _What if Buffy told Anya that Xander and Willow were 'dating'? _Xander would never forgive her.

"Yes, he took me out this evening so we could have sex at the drive-in. It's one of his fantasies." She smiled happily.

"What a prince." Buffy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _Xander had stooped to this?_ He must've rented or borrowed another car so that he could sleep with Willow and Anya on the same night at the same place._ Disgusting! She imagined him running from one car to another so he could. . . _Her fists clenched._ How could Xander do this to Anya and to Willow? And poor Wills was so hurt, she was unable to speak. _

Anya had moved to the mirror, she was applying more body splash, to cover-up any cabbage smell. Xander had been attentive and loving all evening. She was so glad that their fight was over. 

"Anya, why don't Wills and I follow you back to Xander's car? I'd like to say hello to him." _Right before I kick his ass. _

********

Willow noticed Anya was heading in the general direction of Angel's car. _Goddess!!_ Just when she thought this night couldn't get any worse. She moved ahead of the other girls, hoping to find some solution. Desperately, she racked her brain for an idea. She thought she might be able to signal Angel in some way.

They passed the large van that Angel was parked right next to. Willow bit her lip, waiting for the shouting to begin. _Hoping for a gigantic hole to swallow her up. Wait a minute. Best not to tempt fate on the Hellmouth. _For some reason, a rhyme she had heard once ran in her mind. _"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." _ The car came into view. 

Angel wasn't in it._ Maybe he had gone to the bathroom? No, vampires didn't have to use the little boy's room. Went to get popcorn?_ Willow wasn't sure she cared at this point. 

And Buffy hadn't noticed the car either. Willow was afraid that she might have recognized Angel's car. Buffy was really angry though. For once, blind slayer rage was a good thing. Willow knew that this confrontation with Buffy would come eventually. But at least it wouldn't be today.

*******

Angel walked back to the car, holding a bag of popcorn. He knew that Willow loved the stuff, and he hoped it would help make up for his inappropriate behavior earlier. Not that it wasn't fun. She was so beautiful, he just couldn't resist. He hoped that she wasn't angry with him. That's when he saw Buffy. And Willow. Standing by his car with Anya. But the trio was already moving on though. He hadn't been seen. With a sense of relief, he went to his car and sat down, but he was too distracted now to watch the movie. He hoped Willow would come back soon. They had a lot to discuss. Angel tossed a popcorn kernel in the air, but before he could catch it in his mouth, a blue hand stole out above his face and swiped it. "What the hell-"

Suddenly he found himself in the middle of a tug-of-war battle for his popcorn. Had it just been popcorn for himself, he would have let it go. Any demon that smelled that bad could have whatever it wanted as long as it kept far away from him and his car. But he had bought the popcorn for Willow. After a few minutes of struggling, Angel let go. He would buy her another bag. This one was starting to smell like cabbage, anyway.

*******

_"Stranded at the drive-in, branded a fool. . ."_

Xander sat behind the driver's seat watching the movie. He was munching on some popcorn watching that Travolta dunderhead get dumped at the drive-in. _What a loser!_ He laughed to himself. Just then, two feminine hands opened the car door, seized the front of his shirt and yanked him out and onto his feet.

"Buffster? What's wrong? You look real mad."

"I am, Xander. I'm really, really mad. And I think you know why." Buffy whipped him around to reveal Anya and Willow. "Don't you think you owe them the truth?" Xander winced, Buffy's hand was twisting his shirt front and pulling out chest hair. 

Anya didn't know what was going on here but she didn't like how Buffy was handling her boyfriend. "Sometimes, Xander likes it rough. But I will do that myself, if you don't mind. Put him down, Buffy."

"No, Anya, he needs to tell you something. Don't you, Xander?"

"Buffy. Wait! I can explain this. Privately." He shot a worried glance at Anya. Buffy twisted his arm behind his back. "Oww! Buffy that hurt. Slayer strength, remember?"

"Since you can't be a man and tell them, I'll do it for you. Xander got both of you here in two cars so he could have sex with both of you. On the same night! And why did he do this? Because he's a disgusting pervert who is only interested in getting laid." She shook Xander. "Now apologize!"

"Oww! I'm sorry!" He cried, he shot Willow a beseeching glance. _Why was she just standing over there? Say something! Anything!_ Just as Willow was going to speak up and confess, Anya stepped in front of her.

Anya walked over to him. She had noticed the marks on Willow, she knew about their past history. The girl had caused the breakup between Xander and Cordelia. And Xander had seemed very preoccupied with Willow, lately. Calling her. Going over to her house. "How could you?" She slapped his face hard. "I cared about you. Last night you laughed at me, called me smelly. Like cabbage." She glared at him. "Well, I have some information for you. When you come home from work, you smell like PIZZA! And you want to know what else? You're not that good in bed. I _have_ had better. And he was a troll!" With that she flounced into the car, and turned on the engine. "Not that it would take that much to be better than you." She sped off into the night. Anya had stranded him at the drive-in. And she had done it in his own car.

Xander was confused. He had spoken to Spike on the phone last night to get the latest Angel report. They had laughed about the real "cabbage demon" but Anya must have assumed he was laughing at her. _What was he going to do? _

__Buffy looked at her best friend. "Wills, are you ok?"

"Buffy, please. There is something that I have to tell you. It isn't Xander's fault. He-"

"Buffy!" Xander shouted. "DEMON! It's that damn demon! He's stealing that man's popcorn!" He cupped his hands to help his voice carry. " Give it up, dude! It's not worth it. You can buy more!"

Buffy turned around. She was going to kill that screaming mimi, she was tired of fooling around. "Hey, drop him! Go buy your own!" 

"Xander, I'll tell her as soon as she gets back. And I'll call Anya, too. I'm so sorry. I tried to tell her in time."

"Willow, I have had enough! You can't keep doing this." Xander looked over her shoulder and his eyes grew wide. "OH NO! He's headed for the concession stand. He'll clear the place out!" Xander started to climb back into his car to hide when he remembered that Anya had taken it. He shook his head. She had taken his snacks, too. He deadpanned, "Tell me, Willow. You're dating two demons. Why do they always steal your food?"

"Only one is a demon." She said distractedly. "Xander, I know you're really mad at me, right now. But I need to keep this a secret from Buffy for a little while longer. I'll tell Anya, but please can we not tell Buffy?"

"Sure, Wills. But you have to ask Mr. Broody Coat to give me a ride home." He thought for a moment. "And buy me some popcorn, preferably some that doesn't smell like cabbage." He put a hand on his chin. "And you will make me cookies. The oatmeal chocolate chip kind. From scratch."

"Sure." She smiled, grateful that he was taking this well. "I even know who I'll get to help me bake." 

********

In the meantime, Riley had joined in the fight when the demon had taken his popcorn. He and Buffy now had the thing cornered in the ladies bathroom. He had radioed Professor Walsh and the Initiative soldiers had taken it away. Once it was gone, Buffy told him to wait in the car and walked back over to her friends. "Ok, now, Wills, what were you saying about it not being Xander's fault?"

"Oh, y-yeah. It's not his fault because . . .because . . ." Willow searched desperately for an answer. "We were under a. . .spell. Remember when I made you want to marry Spike?"

Buffy glared at her. "I don't ever want to talk about that again." She shuddered.

"Sure. Forget I mentioned it. Anyway, I did another 'will it so' spell and it just backfired. Next thing you know, Xander and I are on the floor. Surely you noticed that we were acting funny." She turned to Xander. "He didn't say anything because he didn't want you guys to get mad at me for messing up another spell. We just couldn't help ourselves. It wasn't our fault."

"Well, I hope that satisfies Anya. She looked pretty mad." Buffy shrugged. "Look on the bright side Xander. At least you have another car here to go home in. Shall I walk you guys over? Make sure there aren't any 'junior mint-eating demons' running around?"

"NO!!" Xander shouted.

"God, Xander." She winced as her ears continued to ring. " You need to get that volume thing checked out. Soon!"

"Sorry, Buffy. It's just that the car might still have lingering effects from the spell. I mean, it just wore off and that was the last place we were er, together. We wouldn't want you to get caught up in it."

Buffy grimaced. She had never told any of them, but Spike and she had felt 'the urge' for a couple of days after the spell was over. Thank God, they hadn't acted on it. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I walk you over to the general vicinity of the car."

*******

Angel smiled. He had a fresh bag of popcorn for Willow. Though, by the time she got back to the car, it would probably be cold. As he tossed a new kernel up to catch in his mouth, he saw Buffy, Xander and Willow walking towards the car. He dropped the popcorn, half of it spilling onto the seat of the car. Angel ducked down below the dashboard and laid down. Presently, he looked up to see Xander standing in front of the driver's side, and Willow by the passenger's side. 

"Xander, Willow , no more fluking." Buffy said in a motherly tone.

Angel's jaw dropped._ Did Buffy just say, 'No more fuc-? Xander and his Willow? No. He must've heard wrong_. He looked up at Willow. 

"Right. No more FLUKING!" Xander shouted, he felt the need to make things crystal clear. He did not want a two-hundred year old vampire pissed at him. Not even one with a soul. Especially one that wasn't chipped. Add in the fact that said vampire was about to be crouched down at his feet. . . "FLUKING is out of the question."

_Angel's eyes widened -- 'fluking', that was alright. _Buffy had mentioned Xander's and Willow's short infatuation with one another. That's when he realized their dilemma. Buffy must think that Xander and Willow had come to the movies together. She would expect them to get back into this car to watch the rest of the movie. And they had to make sure that Angel wasn't seen by a certain blonde. It became apparent that Buffy wasn't going to go away until they were settled in the car.

Buffy smiled at her two friends. "I've got a great idea! It's looks like the car next to you guys moved, probably scared by the demon. Why don't Riley and I pull in next to you guys?" She wasn't really in the mood to fool around with Riley anyway after chasing that screaming mimi down.

"Oh. . . we were going to go home anyway." Willow said.

"No way, guys. I'm not letting you be alone together right now. What if that spell kicks in again? Riley and I can keep an eye on you while we all watch the movie. It's just about over anyhow and then we'll follow you home to make sure you get home alright." Xander and Willow looked at eachother helplessly and then at the vampire who was scrunched up on the floorboard.

"I saw that disappointed look, guys. No more fluking -- even one last time!" Angel glared at Xander and vamped out. Buffy saw Riley looking around for her. "Riley! Bring the car over here, okay?" He nodded and turned in the direction of his car. "Why don't you guys get in the car? Just because I have to stand out here doesn't mean you do."

Willow opened the door gingerly and carefully placed her feet in beside Angel's face as she sat down. Xander stepped in the car, placing his feet in between Angel's legs. The vampire growled.

"What was that?" Buffy said.

"My stomach! I didn't get to finish my popcorn." Xander called. He looked at Willow. "And I want some ice cream too. Chocolate chip ice cream."

"We'll get some later." Willow said, trying to appease Xander, who was getting angrier by the second. The poor guy had been forced to lie for her several times and had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend. She put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down but he shook it off.

Xander, knowing Angel couldn't bite him with Buffy standing by said. "Wills, don't you remember there being more leg room in this car?" He pressed his foot down hard into Angel's calf. 

Willow gaped at him. "I think that was the back seat, Xander. If you like leg room so much, why don't we sit back there?"

"Guys! No more back seat stuff. That spell must have been a powerful one. You guys have absolutely no willpower." She shook her head and moved to the side as Riley pulled up next to them. Buffy sat down in the car.

Angel really wanted to bite him. He really did. In fact, he might do that later on. For now, he reached out and pinched Xander's leg and twisted.

"OWWW!" Xander yelped.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted. 

"What? He just. . .stubbed his toe." She reached down below Buffy's eye level and patted Angel's shoulder but said. "There, there, Xander."

"No touching!" Buffy said. "Do I have to sit between you two?"

"Yes, why don't you come over here and SIT BETWEEN US?" Xander looked down gleefully at the enraged vampire.

She cringed. "Volume control, Xander. Get some."

Willow interjected. "We'll be good, I promise. Tell you what? Why don't I come over and sit with you guys?"

Riley was amused by their antics, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he was used to general weirdness happening when Buffy was around. "Sure, come over here, Willow." He put his arm around Buffy. "Why don't we all just watch the movie?" Buffy gave him a look from the corner of her eye. "What?" Her lips seamed into a thin line. Riley pulled his arm back from around her, they would be having a discussion about this later. 

Willow slid into their car and shot a meaningful look at Xander. She had been patient with her best friend but this was getting ridiculous. She knew that he was upset about Anya, but Willow was willing to bet that Anya would find the whole thing funny once she knew what was going on. The vengeance demon always looked on the brighter side of things and had a surprising sense of humor. Willow stuck her tongue out at Xander. _Good luck with the vampire you managed to piss off!_

Xander paled as he stared down at the angry vampire at his feet. God, he hoped this movie would be over soon.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	13. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 13

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

  
  


******************************************************************************

"I get to push it."

"No, I do!"

"But you drove over here."

"Your car's too bleedin' broody to take around town! It'd scare the townies."

"You are such a-"

"Stop it!" Willow was beginning to get a headache.

"How do you put up with this?" Xander asked as he stood beside her. The two vampires were fighting over a shopping cart at the local 24 hour grocery store.

They both glared over their shoulders' at the young man. "Shut up!"

Xander did. Angel was still seething over the 'floorboard incident'. Willow and Xander had managed to get Buffy and Riley to leave them alone. After Angel had extricated himself from the floorboard and dusted his coat off, he had growled at Xander and chased him around the yard. Luckily, Willow had intervened. They had all gone inside and when Xander mentioned baking cookies Spike had insisted that they bake them this evening.

Spike surrendered control of the cart to his sire just as the vampire gave a particularly savage tug. The result was Angel lying flat on the tiled floor, under the shiny cart. "Fine, you push the cart, mate. I'll help Red."

Angel rose from the floor, desperately trying to appear dignified. Two college students who were buying enough alcohol to drown a small country gave him curious looks as he started pushing the cart down the wide grocery aisle. Willow and Spike were looking at the chocolate chips when he caught up to them.

Angel smiled despite himself. He remembered how scarce food was when he was a young man. Now, one could simply walk into a store and obtain any food at all hours of the night. He voiced this to Willow, hoping to engage her in a discussion about history, only to have Spike glower at him.

"Stupid bleedin' poof." Spike muttered as they continued down the aisle, having picked up their chocolate chips. "Why don't you go drool over all the potatoes in the bins? You Irish fairies like that sort of thing, don't you?"

"Why don't you go buy some hair dye, blondie?" Angel snarled.

"Why don't you lead the way, Peaches? It's probably right next to the bleedin' hair gel."

"Good one, Spike!" Xander said, ever one to enjoy a good put down.

"Enough!" Willow hissed. "Or I will make all of you wait in the car."

As the entered the frozen foods section, Willow caught site of a familiar face.

Anya regarded the ice creams with rapt attention. Her cart was already filled with three varieties. She looked up as she saw them all approaching. "Willow!" The ex-demon said, it wasn't a friendly greeting. The redheaded witch was glad she still didn't have use of powers. Anya raised one eyebrow at Xander but said nothing to him.

"You have to let me explain-" Willow began.

"No, I don't. I know all about how you broke up Cordelia and Xander. You. . .you seduced him."

Spike decided it was time to intervene. "Listen, Anya, Red isn't involved with your little boy toy, alright? The witch is with me. She just had to lie to the Slayer so I wouldn't be clogging up her dustbuster. Get it?"

Anya's forehead wrinkled. "So, you're sleeping with Spike?" Her eyes wondered over Angel appraisingly, "What about the big tall one?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "No, she's not sleeping with him. But you could say that he's involved with the dustbuster."

"Spike!" Angel said angrily.

Willow gave the blond vampire an irritated look. "No, I'm not 'sleeping' with Spike. We're, er. . .well, it's complicated. Angel and I are. . .well, that's a long story. But Xander and I are not involved. We're just friends, like we have always been."

Xander finally regained his ability to speak. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess, Anya." He walked over to her and held out his arms.

She looked up at him. "So, you were only playing a joke on Buffy, right?"

"Right."

"You never had an affair with Willow."

"No."

She smacked his chest. Hard. "Never do that again!" Then ran into his still outstretched arms. 

Xander hugged her gratefully. He smiled over the ex-demon's head at Willow. "Thanks."

"Sorry, Xander." Willow said, pleased that they were back together.

Xander looked down at the ice cream in his girlfriend's cart. "What's with all the fat grammage, An?"

"Every time I helped a girl who'd been wronged, her friends always bought her ice cream. I thought it was what I was supposed to do." She said into his shirt.

He chuckled, stroking her hair. "Let's not fight again."

"We won't. If you stop doing stupid things."

Sensing another argument about to erupt, Willow said. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two later."

"I think so. But I want those cookies tomorrow, Wills. Before noon." He looked down at Anya. "Well, early afternoon." They watched the two lovers exit the grocery store.

Willow sighed in relief, at least she hadn't done any permanent damage to their relationship. "Well, lets get the ingredients, luv. Oh, can we can get some chicken wings and some buffalo sauce?" Spike grinned. "Don't you like those, luv?"

"I'm sure she'd rather have filet mignon, wouldn't you Willow?"

"Right now, I'm thinking I really want a stake."

"Steak?" Angel repeated. "I knew you'd like my suggestion better." He smiled smugly at Spike.

"No, a stake." Willow repeated, pantomiming the action of staking a vampire.

Just then the college guys wandered into their aisle. They started to snicker as the saw her doing the gesture. Willow flushed when she realized that from their perspective she was doing a lewd motion with her hand. One of the young men called out. "Think you're in the wrong area for that, sweetie. Condoms are in aisle four."

Spike and Angel vamped out and watched the terrified kids drop their beer and run for the door. They both looked at each other grinning for a moment, the ice was melting a little. _Then they scowled as they both realized they were. . . gasp. . .bonding. _

*******

Willow entered Xander's house with a plateful of warm oatmeal chocolate chip cookies the next day. Both of the vampires had 'helped' her make them. Of course, they were more of a hindrance than help but she appreciated the company. Spike kept wanting to change the recipe. He suggested ad-ins like M&Ms or some O positive (for that gamey flavor). Angel wanted to follow the directions to the letter, he measured out items precisely and put them into the mixing bowl in the order suggested on the recipe. She had nearly pulled her hair listening to the two vampires bicker. 

She had left the two immortals watching movies. They had selected _The 10th Kingdom_ miniseries, the elder vampire said it was an excellent choice because it was long and they wouldn't have to speak to each other while she was gone. 

Angel had stubbornly refused to leave her house while the other vampire still resided there which irritated Spike. She allowed Angel to sleep in her parents' room down the hall while she moved Spike out of her room and into the guest bedroom. The younger vampire had sent a murderous glare Angel's way after she told him, but she had stood firm knowing that Spike's continued presence there would only cause more fights. Thank Goddess her parents were still out of town. 

Willow still didn't know what to do. She still had feelings for both vampires and was no closer to making a decision between the two of them. Willow decided that this would be the last time she ever made a bet. 

"Xand?" Willow called from the stairway that lead down to his basement apartment. She held out the dish. "I got a plate full of chocolatey goodness just for you."

There was a muffled moan and then a shriek from Xander's bed. A tousled Xander poked his head out from under the covers. "Wills! Hi. . .uh, got a situation here. Thanks for the. . .oh!" He was trying hard to focus. " Um. . .the round-shaped thingies. . .uh, cookies."

Willow turned her back, lest she be scarred for life by some unspeakable sexual act. She didn't even want to know what those two did in there. "Glad to see you guys, er, kissed and made up. I'll just put these on the kitchen table. See you at the meeting tonight!" She raced up the stairs so fast she nearly tripped.

*******

That evening, Willow sat down on Giles sofa, mentally preparing herself to deal with the latest 'big bad' who had come to town. The Watcher hadn't said anything yet but he looked very somber. That wasn't a good sign. Xander came over and sat down beside her, there was a large hickey on his neck and his face looked. . .goofy. He had obviously came directly from the ex-demon's bed. _Yuck._

He hugged her with one arm and whispered in her ear. "Everything's fine now."

She turned to face him on the couch. "I'm glad. So, we're good now?"

"Yep." He smiled his best smeary smile. It was pure Xander. 

"You'll keep my secret, then?'

"You mean the wild vampire orgy that's going on at your house?" He said in a moderately loud tone, he never could resist a chance to tease her. Especially about a situation like this, you couldn't pass up these kinds of opportunities. Not like Giles payed attention to what he said anyway. 

"Xander!" She cried out in a very loud voice.

Giles who was in the kitchen, dropped his tea cup on the floor and shattered it into twenty pieces. He hastily ran to the doorway. "Good heavens, what's going on out there?" Noting nothing of a hellmouthy nature, he fixed Xander with a glare. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Why does everyone blame me for Wills-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Willow smiled. "I was worried for him. . .uh. . .there was a rat on the floor. It was gonna nibble on his toes."

"Willow, I don't have rats." He blinked once and crossed his hands over his chest. 

"My mistake." Her eyes skittered to the floor. 

Giles sighed loudly and went to clean up his floor, all the while shaking his head and muttering about "young people these days". 

"Good save, Wills. He probably thinks were nuts now."

"Like Buffy and Riley and Anya don't? "

"Speaking of your situation. . .want some advice?'

"No." Willow rolled her eyes. 

"Too bad. Gonna get some anyway." He chuckled. "And I do mean 'get some'." She glared. "Hey, you're the one dating _two_ dead guys. Buffy only dated one at a time. Seriously, what about Bleach boy? Why don't you date Spike?"

"What?" she said, speaking in a hushed voice. "Did my best friend just tell me to date a demon?" _Xander didn't know the details of the stupid bet she'd made with Spike. And he never would --- she'd take it to her grave! Finding out would probably give Xander a heart attack._ But he did know that she had feelings for both vampires. 

"Yeah, he's much funnier than Deadboy and non-bitey. Good qualities in a vampire, I think."

"Uh, 'kay." _Maybe all the sex he was having had damaged his brain. _She expected Xander to demand that she stop seeing both vampires. Or make sarcastic comments and tease her about them mercilessly. Not plead one vampire's case. She grinned at him suddenly. "Maybe I should take your advice, you do know a lot about that subject."

"I haven't dated _that _many demons."

"I would think _one_ is enough for anyone, but you've-"

"Be quiet."

Buffy and Riley came in holding hands and giving each other lingering looks. Willow's breath caught. The soldier must be more important to Buffy than she had thought. She hadn't seen her this caught up in anyone since Angel. Besides, Riley wouldn't have been invited into the 'inner sanctum' if he wasn't special. It gave her hope, if she were over Angel. . ._but what about Spike? Damn._

Giles sat down in his chair and regarded his youthful charges carefully. "We have a ghost problem."

Willow was relieved. Ghosts weren't that big of a deal._ Say some words, light some candles, and suck it into another dimension. No big whoop. Then she could home to the set of ' My Two Vampires'. Similar to 'My Two Dads', only with blood. _

"Where is it. . . the ghost, I mean?" Buffy asked, trying to control her shudder of revulsion. She remembered all too vividly the night a spirit possessed her in the high school. She had actually kissed Angelus that night. 

"My old school chum, Nigel, called me yesterday. It seems the spirit is living in his home. Normally, we don't do this sort of thing, a house call as it were, but the specter is becoming more dangerous. It could quickly get out of control and cause more damage."

Willow spoke up. "So, you and I can head over and do the banishing spell. No big, right?"

"Unfortunately-"

"I hate it when you say that, G-Man." 

"I know, Xander, and don't call me that again. Ever. But I digress, Walter is a wizard. Quite a powerful one I might add. He has tried several spells on the ghost but it has a tight hold on this reality as well as his home. He's invited us to stay overnight at his estate tomorrow. The spirit should make an appearance during the wee hours of the morning."

Willow winced, she'd have to leave Angel and Spike alone. "Why don't I call my friend, Tara? Remember her? She helped us with The Gentlemen." Everyone nodded. "She's a witch too. Much more powerful than me. "

"Excellent idea, Willow. This might be a difficult task."

"Can I take Anya too?"

"Shouldn't you stay to watch Spike?" Giles said.

"Spike?" Yikes, they all though Spike was still living with him. He really did want to go to the mansion. "He's like a house plant. A blood drinking one. I'll just give him a couple of blood bags and tie him to a chair -- he'll be fine. It's only for one night anyway."

Giles nodded, Spike should be alright for one night. He needed them to get blood so he'd stay for the meal ticket at least. "Fine."

"So, can I take Anya?"

"Oh. Does she have some, uh, experience with ghosts?"

"Yeah. I mean she's been around for a millennium or two. I'm sure she's contacted a few, um, dozen, yeah dozen or so . . ." Everyone gave him a pointed look. "No, just thought that she and I might. . .fight the ghost together. Yeah. Fight the ghost." They continued to stare. "Oh, come on!"

Giles grimaced, he'd read between the young man's dirty little lines. "No. This isn't a vacation Xander, we're there to get rid of this presence. It doesn't matter that we will be staying at a fantastic mansion." He looked down at the schematic of the structure in his hands whist fulness seeping into his speech. "We shouldn't be thinking that it has four fireplaces, an Olympic size swimming pool, an incredible wine cellar, and a library that rivals any private collection in the world." He shook his head, sobering himself. "We're only going there to fight evil, not have a holiday."

"But Buffy gets to bring _her_ boyfriend!" His face twisted. "Not that I want a boyfriend cuz I have a girlfriend. And we have sex. Often." He looked at Riley and spread his hands. "I'm heterosexual."

Riley, the psychology major, rolled his eyes. Ignorance about homosexuals was rampant. "I don't care either way because gay men-" 

He was interrupted by the pointed clearing of Buffy's throat. "Back on topic guys. We need to make a plan, Giles." The Watcher began talking about his ideas on the matter. Buffy smirked at Xander and squeezed her boyfriend's hand. There might be a little 'holiday' for them. Luckily, Riley was a card-carrying member of Team Scooby. Riley bent over and kissed Buffy's lips softly. Xander turned away from the couple ,crossed his arms and let out a long-suffering sigh.

******

"I'm not watching anymore of this!" Spike declared, folding his arms.

"And why not?"

"It's about a reddish-haired girl and a werewolf. I mean, at first it was fun, I thought she was going to beat him or something. I thought a dashing blond vampire would eventually appear. But the silly chit actually likes the flea-bitten mongrel!"

"They don't have vampires in fairy tales, Spike." Angel said dryly, eyes still focused on the screen. Truthfully, he was enjoying the movie. The hero was dark-haired and dark-eyed, had pale skin, and wore black clothing. 

"Hey! Are you daydreaming about shagging the stupid wolf?" There was no response from his sire. "Uh, peaches?" Nothing. " Are you listening to me, poof?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me 'peaches' and 'poof'. My name is Angel." He took on a teacherish tone and began to spell it. " A-N-G-E-L. Now, say it with me. A-"

"Poof." Spike made an exaggerated "f" sound and crossed his arms. His look said _"what're you gonna do about that?"._

"What did you say?" Angel said, black eyes shimmered with a touch of yellow.

"Poof. Poof. Poof!"

Angel stood to his full height, looming over the other vampire who was still reclining on the couch his face rippled into it's demonic state. "What was that again, _William_?"

Spike vaulted over the back of the couch and faced Angel from behind it. "Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!"

Angel reached over and grabbed Spike by the lapels of his duster and lifted him until the other vampire's feet were dangling of the floor. "Care to repeat that?"

"Peaches!"

"Say it."

"Peaches!"

"Say my name." He smile was a mixture of equal parts menace and bemusement. The other vampire looked mutinous. "Want me to slap some sense into you?"

"Are you trying to intimidate me or ask me out, _Angel_?"

Angel growled dangerously but his human features reappeared and the skin around his eyes crinkled with subdued mirth. Spike burst out laughing at his sire's expression. The dark-haired vampire loosened his hold on his grandchilde letting his feet touch the ground before releasing his lapels. They smiled at each other warily. 

*******

Willow entered her house slowly. The movie was still playing but the two vamps were nowhere in sight. "Spike? Angel!" There was no answer. She heard a muffled thud from the second floor. This was followed by a crash and another thud. As she approached her bedroom door, low growling could be heard. _Oh no. They're going to kill each other. And my room is going to be all dusty!_

__She through open the door as sire and childe looked up at her horror. She covered her mouth to stop the gasp of surprise. "Oh my Goddess!" Of all the things she had expected to see, this was not one of them.

"Oh, hello luv."

The two vampires were on the floor helplessly entangled with each other. They were both breathing hard and looking self-conscious. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Playing Twister." Angel said, looking at a point on the wall over her left shoulder.

She stared at the entwined vampiric arms and legs on the bright spotted mat and started to laugh. She wrapped her arms around herself, nearly choking on her giggles. They quickly drew apart, if they could've blushed they would have.

"I thought you guys. . ." another gush of laughter. "we're trying to kill each other. But you're playing Twister." Both vampires stared at their feet. "Are you trying to tell me something? You two need to be alone?" She started to giggle again. Tears were streaming down her face. 

"Bloody hell, now she thinks we're a couple of poofters." Spike rolled his eyes.

"We were bored, darling. Spike refused to watch the movie. And he cheats at Memory! Then, he took all the Monopoly money."

"We could have played Trivial Pursuit if you didn't have to show off, answering all the questions in a row, you show off! " Willow noted that their wasn't that familiar 'bite' in Spike's remarks. He seemed to be teasing the other vampire, not trying to wound him.

"Well, that Operation game would have lasted longer if you didn't rip out all the man's internal organs!" He chuckled.

Spike smiled. "I miss disembowelment. I was so good at it."

She sighed as the hilarity subsided, leaving that sense of contentment that follows a good laugh. She held out her arms.

Spike and Angel both embraced her, enfolding the red head in a two-sided hug. Willow sighed as she buried her head in Angel's chest and felt Spike's fingers comb through her hair. This felt right somehow.


	14. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 14

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

******************************************************************************

Xander stuffed another cracker laden with a brown substance into his mouth. "Mmmm" he mumbled, flashing a brief smile Willow's way. He finished chewing."This is good stuff. What's it called? Platay?"

"That would be pate, Xand. It's goose liver with-"

"Uh, did you say goose liver?" 

"Huh-uh." Willow said, still munching on her hors d'oeuvre. Her parents often threw dinner parties and they usually served pate as the appetizer. It tasted good, she hadn't had it in a few months.

Xander had a pained expression on his face before he picked up his water glass and drained it. Then, he picked up his cup of coffee and finished it off, hissing at the burning liquid's effect on his mouth. "Can you warn me before I eat anything potentially nasty, Wills?"

"Sorry." She said, a little distracted. She was so busy admiring the view. They were having dinner on Nigel Wentworth's patio. It overlooked the ocean and offered a breathtaking view of his private beach. Candles lit the elongated table they were dining on. Riley, Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Willow all looked relaxed but Mr. Wentworth appeared to be pensive. 

As they worked their way through dinner, Giles encouraged his old friend to divulge the exact details of his encounters with the ghost. Giles took off his glasses. "It sounds as if every subsequent encounter with the spirit has been more violent."

"Exactly. At first it was just annoying, playful even. It just hid items and made noise. But now, Ripper?" He shuddered. Giles eyes flared briefly but Niles continued. "It almost threw me off a balcony." 

"How was it able to get a hold of you?" She turned to Giles. "Aren't spirits all spook and no touch?"

"Not all of them, no." Giles said thoughtfully. "Sometimes they are able to manifest themselves in physical form in this plane ,Buffy . They convert their energies, their essence into a brief temporal form. They can only sustain this form for, at most, an hour at a time." He turned to Nigel. "What is it using as it's power source?"

Nigel looked out into the deep blue sea. "I'm not certain. All I know is, it's out of my. . .its out of control."

Over dessert, the sleeping arrangements were decided. Concluding that there was safety in numbers, Willow and Buffy were going to share a room as were Xander and Riley. Giles would sleep next door to Nigel. There was an adjoining door between the two rooms in case the ghost were to come after the wizard again. 

*******

Willow lay on the bed as she watched Buffy brush out her hair. The Slayer had changed into a comfortable sweat suit in order to better slay. It had the added bonus of being comfortable while they waited for the spirit to appear. Apparently, their room was a ghostly hot spot. 

Willow hadn't changed, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a polo shirt. Spike and Angel had been upset when she explained to them that she had to stay overnight. Both of them were worried about her but she had reassured them by saying that she had dealt with spirits before and knew several banishment spells. They had reluctantly let her go. 

She noticed that the two vampires were more friendly towards each other. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that_. Spike and Angel becoming friends? The apocalypse must be drawing near!_ But they were actually joking with each other when she had left. Decisions, decisions. . .

Willow glanced over at Buffy and began hesitantly. "Buffy? Um, I was just wondering. . .how are you and Riley, er, getting along?"

"Fine." Buffy said, meeting her gaze in the mirror. "Why are so concerned about Riley?"

"Just asking."

"Oh." Then the Slayer blushed, wrinkling her nose in embarrassment. "Actually, we're better than fine. We're great, Wills." She sat down on the edge of the bed. " I never imagined that it could be this way. I mean, there's no pain, no suffering. All there is, is love?" Willow's eyes widened. "Not that I think I love him, but I think I could. He's special."

Willow rolled over on her side and idly traced patterns on the pillow with her fingertips. "More special than say. . .oh, let me think. . . Angel for example?" 

Buffy appeared thoughtful. "Well, Angel is special to me too. But in a different way. Angel's my first love, and he holds an important place in my heart. . . but we can't be together anymore."

"You're saying that if you could be with him, you would?" 

Buffy sighed a little. "I'm not sure." She looked at Willow skeptically. "What's with the deep questions about my love life?"

"Oh, no reason. Just, y'know bored, waiting for Casper the Cranky Ghost to show up."

"Uh-huh." Buffy patted Willow's hand. "I know that Anya and Xander are back together. Saw them playing kissyface in front of Xander's house last night while I patrolled. Are you sad about Xander? I know that he's your first love." _Or is it something else?_

Willow shrugged off the question. "No, I'm happy for them." She smiled brightly at Buffy, hoping to hide her sadness. She suddenly felt like the 'other woman'. 

"So, you and Xander are fine, then? It's no biggie?" Willow nodded in agreement. "Wills, I'm gonna ask you for a favor but please don't be mad. Can you go stay with Xander? Riley wants to come over and. . .well, I mean it's a huge king-sized bed and the bathroom! The tub is so roomy, I bet-"

Willow threw up her hands. "Say no more. Please!" _Goddess, she knew way too much about everyone's sex life. _" No problem. I'll go stay with Xand, you can do. .. whatever you need to in here."

"Thanks, Will, you're a doll. " She hesitated. "That spell is over, right? I won't come in to find you two-"

"It's over, I promise. No more fluking with Xander. I'm 'fluke' less."

"Good!" She picked up her overnight bag and began rummaging through it. " Can you send Riley over?" She pulled a black nightie from her bag. 

"Sure." Willow hurriedly went to the door, trying not to see anything as she grabbed her own gym bag.

*******

Willow almost knocked Riley down in the hall. Her bag fell from her grasp and hit against the wall, making the tightly packed carrier almost explode. She knelt down and began picking items up. "Buffy's expecting you." She said, as she glanced up at him.

"I know. She, uh, called over here. Couldn't wait, I guess." Willow flushed and he bent down to help her pick up some clothes. 

"That's okay, I can do it." She grabbed a t-shirt out of his hands. _Goddess, I don't want him to see my underwear. She'd had enough of Buffy's boyfriends looking at her unmentionables._ The way Angel had stared at her when she stood before him in nothing but her under things. She shivered, his eyes had almost devoured her. 

"Thanks, Willow. . .it was nice of you to-"

Willow refused to look him in the eye, still flustered. "Don't mention it." He looked doubtful, sensing her mood. "Just go already, it's fine." Willow continued to stuff items into her bag, still looking at the soldier. His eyes followed her movements and then his eyes widened. The blond backed away and nearly ran down the hall. "That was. . .weird." She muttered. 

Willow entered Xander's room, it was slightly ajar. She held some of her clothes in her hands. "Gonna do the nasty, aren't they?" Xander said, without preamble.

"Xander!"

"Well, they are! Riley just got a booty call from Buffy and then he went racing out of here like he was on fire. We both know it, Wills." She scowled. "By the way, how are you're two dead boyfriends?"

"They're not dead. They're undead."

"Whatever. Made a decision? Whose the lucky vamp?"

"I haven't picked one." She groaned as she sat down on the bed beside him. " I thought falling in love would be so easy."

Xander wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Wills. But you still have me. I'm your best friend forever and I won't make you choose."

"You won't?'

"Course not. You're the bestest friend ever."

"Love you, Xand."

"Right back at ya, Wills."

"So, what are you buttering me up for?"

"Huh? There's no butter here, not even some margarine."

"Xander-"

"Alright. Anya's coming over." His shoulders slumped in defeat. _She was too smart for her own good._

"What? Giles told you not to do that!"

"She and I just made up. From the mess you caused, I might add." 

"Fine, guilt trip me why don't you?" She realized that he'd been planning this for a while. "Hey! That's why you asked for a first floor room, so you could have a balcony to let her in. Fear of heights, my tushy!" 

He had the decency to look sheepish. "She's my girl, Wills."

Willow lay back on the bed, the fight leaving her body. Xander was falling in love, it seemed. She sighed. "Where am I going to sleep?"

His eyes took on that familiar puppy dog quality. "You can stay with Giles. He even has a couch in his sitting room. You don't even have to sleep in the same room with him. He even has a fireplace." He said, trying to entice her out of one of her mercurial moods.

"Just remember one thing, okay? We're here to get rid of the ghost. Don't get too. . .er, distracted."

"I know. But it isn't _that_ dangerous, Wills. We faced the demon mayor, a little ghost is hardly a threat. No problem, right? And it's not like I'll ever see a place this nice again. Besides, anytime is a good time for nookie. Anya loves it when I-"

She picked up a pillow and hit him on the arm. "Gross, Xand. Keep your'e sweaty fun time secrets to yourself, 'kay?"Willow grabbed up her clothes and said goodnight to Xander before she continued down the hall to Giles' room. She was so upset, that she didn't see a pair of her underwear had fallen underneath the bed, unnoticed. 

*******

Willow was about to knock on Giles' door when she heard muffled laughter coming from inside. She pressed her head against the door, straining to listen. She didn't want to physically intrude on Giles if he was catching up with his old friend. Although, eavesdropping was another matter! 

She heard Giles speak. "You make me feel so young again. You've seen me at my worst and yet you still don't turn away from me. Do you know how special you are?"

Willow pressed a hand to her heart, honestly touched by the display of emotion. Then she heard the sound of kissing. Passionate kissing. The moisture of two mouth pressed together made some rather distinct noises that were unmistakable to Willow. _Goddess!_ _Nigel was Giles' boyfriend!_ No wonder they were at his house to fix this ghost problem of his. She'd heard Nigel call him "Ripper" in a hushed tone, obviously the two were close from the Watcher's wild days. 

She smiled softly. Good for Giles, then. He deserved some happiness. She slung her gym bag back on her shoulder and wandered down the hall. She was determined to find an empty room to sleep in. Willow decided that she would simply do a protection circle around herself because she was going to be alone. She shook her head. _For a witch with two boyfriends, she seemed to have the worst sex life of all the scoobies. _

*******

Riley kissed the top of Buffy's blond head. "Happy?'

"Very."

"Happier with me than you were with Angel?"

"Riley, I don't want to talk about that." Her lower lip protruded.

"Sorry for ruining the mood. When he showed up here the last time, he was all protective. He just knows so much about you. I want to know that I'm not rebound man or something."

"You aren't. I was talking to Willow about you today. I told her you were special to me, you make me feel good." She pointed at the slightly misty mirror, visible from their spot in the large bath tub. "See? You reflect and so do I." She leaned back against him. "I always missed simple things like that. We're not 'normal', but I'll never have that with anyone. You and I are good together, when I'm with you I don't think about anyone else."

"I feel good around you too. And being the Slayer kind of rules normal out as an option."

She sighed in contentment as she twisted around to look at him. "Yeah, but you don't always look at me and see the Slayer. You see me as Buffy, accept me for who I am."

You are special to me, Buffy Anne Summers. There's no one else like you on the Earth. And I would say that even you weren't the Slayer. You're a very peculiar girl." She leaned up and kissed him. He moved his hand down her side. Riley smiled at her girlish squeal. Then he bent to whisper a wicked suggestion in her ear as to what they could do in front of aforementioned mirror. 

*******

Anya knocked softly on Xander's glass doors. He opened them and enfolded her in a big hug. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too. " She looked around the room, eyes alight. " Wow! I wonder how much this costs?" Then she saw the huge bed. " Can we have sex now, Xander?"

He chuckled. She wasn't romantic in the classic sense of the word but he never worried about her feelings for him. She usually blurted them out as soon as she felt them. "Thought you'd never ask."

*******

Giles turned up the volume, he was playing "Love Her Madly" by the Doors on his c.d. player. He poured his companion another glass of wine.

"I feel guilty about hiding this, Rupert."

"I know. But she wouldn't understand. When she was able to read your thoughts, she didn't react well to the news that we had, er, been intimate. We've been dating a year now and we'll have to tell her eventually. I think it best to keep this from her until the time is right."

Joyce nodded, knowing Buffy might have some reservations about her relationship with her Watcher. Ever since ingesting that band candy, the two hadn't been able to stay away from each other.

"Let's not worry about this tonight, my love." They clinked glasses. "To us."

"To us." Joyce looked down at the engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

*******

Spike and Angel pulled into the long drive of the mansion. They parked Angel's car near the gate so none of the Scoobies would recognize it if they looked out the window. "Are you sure this it the place?" Angel asked.

"Yep, copied the directions right out of her notebook."

"It's not polite to snoop."

"Who said I was polite?" He grinned. "Can't believe she thought we'd just let her run off into a dangerous situation without us."

Angel shot him an answering smile, two partners in crime. "Just remember, discretion is the key, alright? We're not going to let Buffy or Giles see us, alright?"

"Deal. She's going to flip when we tell her what' been decided about the three of us." Angel raised an eyebrow at his grandchilde. "Well, she will? She's gonna be mad that we decided for her though. Now, let's see about getting ourselves an invite." They walked up the driveway purposefully. Spike smiled. "I hope we catch Red in her pajamas. Wait 'til she sees what I packed for her!"


	15. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 15

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

******************************************************************************

Xander stuffed another cracker laden with a brown substance into his mouth. "Mmmm" he mumbled, flashing a brief smile Willow's way. He finished chewing."This is good stuff. What's it called? Platay?"

"That would be pate, Xand. It's goose liver with-"

"Uh, did you say goose liver?" 

"Uh-huh." Willow said, still munching on her hors d'oeuvre. Her parents often threw dinner parties and they usually served pate as the appetizer. It tasted good, she hadn't had it in a few months.

Xander had a pained expression on his face before he picked up his water glass and drained it. Then, he picked up his cup of coffee and finished it off, hissing at the burning liquid's effect on his mouth. "Can you warn me before I eat anything potentially nasty, Wills?"

"Sorry." She said, a little distracted. She was busy admiring the view. They were having dinner on Nigel Wentworth's patio. It overlooked the ocean and offered a breathtaking view of his private beach. Candles lit the elongated table they were dining on. Riley, Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Willow all looked relaxed but Mr. Wentworth appeared to be pensive. 

As they worked their way through dinner, Giles encouraged his old friend to divulge the exact details of his encounters with the ghost. Giles took off his glasses. "It sounds as if every subsequent encounter with the spirit has been more violent."

"Exactly. At first it was just annoying, playful even. It just hid items and made noise. But now, Ripper?" He shuddered. Giles eyes flared briefly but Niles continued. "It almost threw me off a balcony." 

"How was it able to get a hold of you?" Buffy turned to Giles. "Aren't spirits all spook and no touch?"

"Not all of them, no." Giles said thoughtfully. "Sometimes they are able to manifest themselves in physical form in this plane, Buffy . They convert their energies, their essence into a brief temporal form. They can only sustain this form for, at most, an hour at a time." He turned to Nigel. "What is it using as it's power source?"

Nigel looked out into the deep blue sea. "I'm not certain. All I know is, it's out of my. . .its out of control."

Over dessert, the sleeping arrangements were decided. Concluding that there was safety in numbers, Willow and Buffy were going to share a room as were Xander and Riley. Giles would sleep next door to Nigel. There was an adjoining door between the two rooms in case the ghost were to come after the wizard again. 

*******

Willow lay on the bed as she watched Buffy brush out her hair. The Slayer had changed into a light blue sweat suit in order to better slay. It had the added bonus of being comfortable while they waited for the spirit to appear. Apparently, their room was a ghostly hot spot. 

Willow hadn't changed, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a polo shirt. Spike and Angel had been upset when she explained to them that she had to stay overnight. Both of them were worried about her but she had reassured them by saying that she had dealt with spirits before and knew several banishment spells. They had reluctantly let her go. 

She noticed that the two vampires were more friendly towards each other. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that_. Spike and Angel becoming friends? The apocalypse must be drawing near!_ But they were actually joking with each other when she had left. Decisions, decisions. . .

Willow glanced over at Buffy and began hesitantly. "Buffy? Um, I was just wondering. . .how are you and Riley, er, getting along?"

"Fine." Buffy said, meeting her gaze in the mirror. "Why are so concerned about Riley?"

"Just asking."

"Oh." Then the Slayer blushed, wrinkling her nose in embarrassment. "Actually, we're better than fine. We're great, Wills." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I never imagined that it could be this way. I mean, there's no pain, no suffering. All there is, is love?" Willow's eyes widened. "Not that I think I love him, but I think I could. He's special."

Willow rolled over on her side and idly traced patterns on the pillow with her fingertips. "More special than say. . .oh, let me think. . . Angel for example?" 

Buffy appeared thoughtful. "Well, Angel is special to me too. But in a different way. Angel's my first love, and he holds an important place in my heart. . . but we can't be together anymore."

"You're saying that if you could be with him, you would?" 

Buffy sighed a little. "I'm not sure." She looked at Willow skeptically. "What's with the deep questions about my love life?"

"Oh, no reason. Just, y'know bored, waiting for Casper the Cranky Ghost to show up."

"Uh-huh." Buffy patted Willow's hand. "I know that Anya and Xander are back together. Saw them playing kissyface in front of Xander's house last night while I patrolled. Are you sad about Xander? I know that he's your first love." _Or is it something else?_

Willow shrugged off the question. "No, I'm happy for them." She smiled brightly at Buffy, hoping to hide her sadness. She suddenly felt like the 'other woman'. 

"So, you and Xander are fine, then? It's no biggie?" Willow nodded in agreement. "Wills, I'm gonna ask you for a favor but please don't be mad. Can you go stay with Xander? Riley wants to come over and. . .well, I mean it's a huge king-sized bed and the bathroom! The tub is so roomy, I bet-"

Willow threw up her hands. "Say no more. Please!" _Goddess, she knew way too much about everyone's sex life. _" No problem. I'll go stay with Xand, you can do. . . whatever you need to in here."

"Thanks, Will, you're a doll. " She hesitated. "That spell is over, right? I won't come in to find you two-"

"It's over, I promise. No more fluking with Xander. I'm 'fluke' less."

"Good!" She picked up her overnight bag and began rummaging through it. "Can you send Riley over?" She pulled a black nightie from her bag. 

"Sure." Willow hurriedly went to the door, trying not to see anything as she grabbed her own gym bag.

*******

Willow almost knocked Riley down in the hall. Her bag fell from her grasp and hit against the wall, making the tightly packed carrier almost explode. She knelt down and began picking items up. "Buffy's expecting you." She said, as she glanced up at him.

"I know. She, uh, called over here. Couldn't wait, I guess." Willow flushed and he bent down to help her pick up some clothes. 

"That's okay, I can do it." She grabbed a t-shirt out of his hands. _Goddess, I don't want him to see my underwear. She'd had enough of Buffy's boyfriends looking at her unmentionables._ The way Angel had stared at her when she stood before him in nothing but her under things. She shivered, his eyes had almost devoured her. 

"Thanks, Willow. . .it was nice of you to-"

Willow refused to look him in the eye, still flustered. "Don't mention it." He looked doubtful, sensing her mood. "Just go already, it's fine." Willow continued to stuff items into her bag, still looking at the soldier. His eyes followed her movements and then his eyes widened. The blond backed away and nearly ran down the hall. "That was. . .weird." She muttered. 

Willow entered Xander's room, it was slightly ajar. She held some of her clothes in her hands. "Gonna do the nasty, aren't they?" Xander said, without preamble.

"Xander!"

"Well, they are! Riley just got a booty call from Buffy and then he went racing out of here like he was on fire. We both know it, Wills." She scowled. "By the way, how are you're two dead boyfriends?"

"They're not dead. They're undead."

"Whatever. Made a decision? Whose the lucky vamp?"

"I haven't picked one." She groaned as she sat down on the bed beside him. " I thought falling in love would be so easy."

Xander wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Wills. But you still have me. I'm your best friend forever and I won't make you choose."

"You won't?'

"Course not. You're the bestest friend ever."

"Love you, Xand."

"Right back at ya, Wills."

"So, what are you buttering me up for?"

"Huh? There's no butter here, not even some margarine."

"Xander-"

"Alright. Anya's coming over." His shoulders slumped in defeat. _She was too smart for her own good._

"What? Giles told you not to do that!"

"She and I just made up. From the mess you caused, I might add." 

"Fine, guilt trip me why don't you?" She realized that he'd been planning this for a while. "Hey! That's why you asked for a first floor room, so you could have a balcony to let her in. Fear of heights, my tushy!" 

He had the decency to look sheepish. "She's my girl, Wills."

Willow lay back on the bed, the fight leaving her body. Xander was falling in love, it seemed. She sighed. "Where am I going to sleep?"

His eyes took on that familiar puppy dog quality. "You can stay with Giles. He even has a couch in his sitting room. You don't even have to sleep in the same room with him. He even has a fireplace." He said, trying to entice her out of one of her mercurial moods.

"Just remember one thing, okay? We're here to get rid of the ghost. Don't get too. . .er, distracted."

"I know. But it isn't _that_ dangerous, Wills. We faced the demon mayor, a little ghost is hardly a threat. No problem, right? And it's not like I'll ever see a place this nice again. Besides, anytime is a good time for nookie. Anya loves it when I-"

She picked up a pillow and hit him on the arm. "Gross, Xand. Keep you're sweaty fun time secrets to yourself, 'kay?"Willow grabbed up her clothes and said goodnight to Xander before she continued down the hall to Giles' room. She was so upset, that she didn't see a pair of her underwear had fallen underneath the bed, unnoticed. 

*******

Willow was about to knock on Giles' door when she heard muffled laughter coming from inside. She pressed her head against the door, straining to listen. She didn't want to physically intrude on Giles if he was catching up with his old friend. Although, eavesdropping was another matter! 

She heard Giles speak. "You make me feel so young again. You've seen me at my worst and yet you still don't turn away from me. Do you know how special you are?"

Willow pressed a hand to her heart, honestly touched by the display of emotion. Then she heard the sound of kissing. Passionate kissing. The moisture of two mouth pressed together made some rather distinct noises that were unmistakable to Willow. _Goddess!_ _Nigel was Giles' boyfriend!_ No wonder they were at his house to fix this ghost problem of his. She'd heard Nigel call him "Ripper" in a hushed tone, obviously the two were close from the Watcher's wild days. 

She smiled softly. _Good for Giles, then._ He deserved some happiness. She slung her gym bag back on her shoulder and wandered down the hall. She was determined to find an empty room to sleep in. Willow decided that she would simply do a protection circle around herself because she was going to be alone. She shook her head. _For a witch with two boyfriends, she seemed to have the worst sex life of all the scoobies. _

*******

Riley kissed the top of Buffy's blond head. "Happy?'

"Very."

"Happier with me than you were with Angel?"

"Riley, I don't want to talk about that." Her lower lip protruded.

"Sorry for ruining the mood. When he showed up here the last time, he was all protective. He just knows so much about you. I want to know that I'm not rebound man or something."

"You aren't. I was talking to Willow about you today. I told her you were special to me, you make me feel good." She pointed at the slightly misty mirror, visible from their spot in the large bath tub. "See? You reflect and so do I." She leaned back against him. "I always missed simple things like that. We're not 'normal', but I'll never have that with anyone. You and I are good together, when I'm with you I don't think about anyone else."

"I feel good around you too. And being the Slayer kind of rules normal out as an option."

She sighed in contentment as she twisted around to look at him. "Yeah, but you don't always look at me and see the Slayer. You see me as Buffy, accept me for who I am."

"You are special to me, Buffy Anne Summers. There's no one else like you on the Earth. And I would say that even you weren't the Slayer. You're a very peculiar girl." She leaned up and kissed him. He moved his hand down her side. Riley smiled at her girlish squeal. Then he bent to whisper a wicked suggestion in her ear as to what they could do in front of aforementioned mirror. 

*******

Anya knocked softly on Xander's glass doors. He opened them and enfolded her in a big hug. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too." She looked around the room, eyes alight. " Wow! I wonder how much this costs?" Then she saw the huge bed. " Can we have sex now, Xander?"

He chuckled. She wasn't romantic in the classic sense of the word but he never worried about her feelings for him. She usually blurted them out as soon as she felt them. "Thought you'd never ask."

*******

Giles turned up the volume, he was playing "Love Her Madly" by the Doors on his C.D. player. He poured his companion another glass of wine.

"I feel guilty about hiding this, Rupert."

"I know. But she wouldn't understand. When she was able to read your thoughts, she didn't react well to the news that we had, er, been intimate." He sat down beside her. " We've been dating a year now and I know that we'll have to tell her eventually. I think it best to keep this from her until the time is right."

Joyce nodded, knowing Buffy might have some reservations about her relationship with her Watcher. But ever since ingesting that band candy, the two hadn't been able to stay away from each other.

"Let's not worry about this tonight, my love." They clinked glasses. "To us."

"To us." Joyce looked down at the engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

*******

Spike and Angel pulled into the long drive of the mansion. They parked Angel's car near the gate so none of the Scoobies would recognize it if they looked out the window. "Are you sure this it the place?" Angel asked.

"Yep, copied the directions right out of her notebook."

"It's not polite to snoop."

"Who said I was polite?" He grinned. "Can't believe she thought we'd just let her run off into a dangerous situation without us."

Angel shot him an answering smile, two partners in crime. "Just remember, discretion is the key, alright? We're not going to let Buffy or Giles see us."

"Of course. She's going to flip when we tell her what' been decided about the three of us." Angel raised an eyebrow at his grandchilde. "Well, she will! She's gonna be mad that we decided for her though. Now, let's see about getting ourselves an invite." They walked up the driveway purposefully. Spike smiled. "I hope we catch Red in her pajamas. Wait 'til she sees what I packed for her!"


	16. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 16

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

**Note:**_ We played with the order of some things in Season 4_

******************************************************************************

Willow cradled the phone between her neck and shoulder as she awkwardly lifted a cup of steaming hot tea to her mouth. A maid had brought it to her room at her request. She was listening to Tara as she made some notes on what the other witch was saying. "Thanks so much, Tara. I had no idea you knew so much about banishing ghosts. When you get back we're gonna have to have trade secrets. I know a little bit about doing glamours."

She listened for a minute. "Have fun at the Wiccan retreat. No, don't worry about not being here, we can handle it. Say 'merry meeting' to Janice for me, alright? Bye." She hung up with the other witch and then put the phone back on its receiver. Willow stood, cup of tea in hand and began to pace, thinking over the information the other witch had given her. While walking, her shoelaces began to come undone, Willow tripped, causing the hot tea to drench the front of shirt. "Great. Just great." She muttered.

*******

"So, ducks, you got any plans for tonight?" 

The maid clutched her car keys tighter, huddling in the rear entrance to the Wentworth mansion. She's seen and heard some weird things in this house lately, noises from rooms that weren't occupied, shadowy shapes and the like. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth the amount of money she earned to work here. She focused carefully on the young man was leaning indolently against her car, smoking a cigarette but said nothing. She didn't want to encourage him. 

"Cat got your tongue? Don't be shy. Maybe you and me could have some _fun _tonight. What do you say?"Spike gave her his best come-hither look. It always melted even the frostiest of ice queens. He used it mercilessly too, even if his intention was to eat the young lady in question.

She didn't trust him. Something about him was. . .off. She looked at him nervously, willing him away from her new car. She hadn't even had it a month. "Let me think. Not a chance in hell?"

Another man stepped into the meager glow provided by the security light. "I've been there, didn't care for it much at all." He looked to Spike, giving him a jaunty grin. "Room service was terrible." 

"Go away or I-I-I'll-"

"You'll do what, ducks? The house has already gone to bed. Would you want to wake your boss from a sound sleep to find you having a fight with your _two_ boyfriends on _his_ property."

_What the hell was going on? And get away from my car! _"You're not my boyfriends. And maybe I don't care about this job that much." 

Spike raised an eyebrow. She was bluffing, had to admire that. But he was more determined. "That's right, we're not." He looked at her car speculatively, and then raised his fist, preparing to shatter her car window. 

"No!" Her keys clattered to the ground and she turned around and shouted into the house. "Somebody, help!"

Angel and Spike walked over to her, getting in her personal space. She pressed herself against the wall. Spike grinned evilly as he winked at her. "Thanks for the invite, sweets."

Angel held out her car keys and dropped them into her limp hand. "Drive safe." 

She'd been living in Sunnydale for two years now. Two pale men, dressed in black coats, and needing an invitation. She didn't know what they were exactly, but they weren't human. She looked them over for a split second before she raced to her car, gunned the engine, threw it into drive and high-tailed it out of the driveway.

"Think she'll call the cops?"

"A better question might be, think she'll give two weeks notice before she quits?" Angel replied, grinning. Laughing, they both trotted up the stairs. 

*******

"Did you hear that?" Buffy perked her head to the side as she tied on her bathrobe. 

"Hear what?" Riley wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't hear anything."

Buffy frowned and pulled away from her boyfriend. "I thought I heard someone call for help."

"Maybe it was the ghost." He laughed.

"This isn't funny." She scowled at him. She walked to window and looked down, she didn't see anyone. "I'm going to go talk to Giles. Maybe he can explain exactly what this ghost can or can't do. You go do a perimeter check and make sure everything's okay."

"But, that is, I thought we were going to sleep . . ."

_He was thinking about sex. . now?_ "Get dressed and go." She stalked out of the room. She really liked being with Riley. She might even love him a little. But he still didn't understand her as well as she would have liked. For one, he could fight demons, but he had trouble accepting the existence of ghosts. And he had a lot of trouble understanding the duties of the slayer.

She turned a corner. It was times like this that she really wished that Angel were still around. He always understood her sacred duty and that he had to come second to that. Even when she had sent him to Hell. Riley seemed to have a problem being sent outside. If only she could still talk to Angel the way they used to. Now all they did was fight. If only Angel were close enough, geographically speaking, to talk to. She looked up as she almost bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry Angel."

*******

"Damn it, Spike!" Willow cried, tossing the frothy piece of silk he'd packed her to the floor. She opened up the bag, she needed something loose to wear, something she could move in. She'd asked Spike to pack for her, because she was pressed for time. 

Willow had assumed that he would pack her some baggy jeans, or leggings, or her overalls - she'd kill for her overalls at this point. He packed her leopard panty and bra set? Well, actually just her bra. She shook her head. _Men! _They didn't know about the importance of matched sets. Or the distinction between comfy, everyday panties and 'boyfriend' panties. She resumed her search. She had a tight pair of jeans she'd outgrown, left over from her freshman year of highschool. There was a backless sweater that Buffy had left at her house. _Leather pants? _Why on earth would she wear leather pants in front of her friends. _ Goddess_. She groaned as she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. "My fault, I asked him to pack." _Now what was she going to wear? _ She looked down at her ensemble. Guess this was all she had. 

"Getting ready to do another strip tease, pet?"

"Spike?" The vampire grinned as he peeked around the corner of her door. He stepped into her bedroom, taking in the strewn clothes. "What are you doing here? I specifically told you and Angel that I can handle myself. Besides, what if Buffy sees you two? And why did you pack this stuff!"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" 

"Argh!!!!"

"What was that, pet?" He grinned at her. "Love it when you get all nonverbal and angry." She glowered at him. "But it's too late for worrying about Buffy."

"What do you mean?"

"Angel and Buffy are having a nice little chat right now."

"Oh, no! I_ told _you not to come!"

"Don't worry, pet. I snuck by them and the two are having a grand old time. Angel will get out of it. Don't worry. Now, give us a kiss."

Willow picked up the nearest piece of clothing and threw it at him.

*******

"Angel! Is it. . .really you?" Buffy backed up a little, disconcerted. It was like her wish was. . .just granted.

_Willow was going to kill him. . .or Buffy would._ "Uh. . .no. No, I'm. . .I'm a figment of your imagination." _Great, why don't you tell her your 'Puff, the magic dragon.' Might be more believable. Though, Spike would probably call him 'Poof, the magic dragon.'_ He almost laughed at that but caught himself. 

"A figment?"

Angel sighed. "A figment is something that your mind generates because you-"

"I know what a _figment _is, Angel." She reached out and touched his arm for emphasis. "You're solid, real."

"No, you just have a vivid imagination. Maybe you needed to see me right now and so you did."

"No, I really don't have that great of an imagination. Why are you here?"

She was right, she didn't. Angel thought a minute. "Well, I just happened to be here because I-"

She put her hands on her hips. "I know why you're here. Riley. You're angry because I'm dating him, jealous of our relationship. You're stalking us."

"Stalking? That's a harsh word." Obviously the diversion tactic wasn't working that well. "I'm here. . .helping you. Like I did. . . when the Native Americans ghosts attacked. My friend had another vision."

She could accept this, Angel was not Angelus. He would never try to cause her pain on purpose. "A vision? Is it the ghost?"

"Yep, Bingo. So, uh, watch out for the ghost, okay? He's bad, real bad."

"But, what are you-"

"Buffy! Where are you?" Riley called in the distance.

"Angel, quick -- hide! I don't want Riley to know you're here. He's jealous and kind of sensitive right now." _And he works for a secret military operation that kidnaps vampires and defangs them._ She shoved him into nearest room.

Angel fumbled in the darkness, he could here some muffled noises. Then a light snapped on. A hostile voice called out. "Hello, deadboy."

*******

Buffy sighed in relief. "Riley, what are you doing?"

"Were you just talking to someone?" He stopped in front of her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"N-no. I was talking to um, myself. So I wouldn't get freaked out." She offered him a Trident-bright smile. "Anything outside?"

"Not a thing." He cupped her face. "Are you ready to get some sleep now?"

"No, I still have to talk to Giles-"

"What have you been doing all this time?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"Um, I thought I heard him talking to someone." She shrugged, eyes wide with innocence. "I was going to wait until he didn't seem busy."

"Buffy, I'm sure he wouldn't have minded you coming to talk to him. Sacred duty, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled weakly. "Forgot."

He gave her a strange look. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. "I'll walk with you. Wouldn't want you to get freaked out again."

"Safety in numbers." She agreed. _Please, don't let Angel show up._ She stopped in front of Giles' door.

"Sounds all quiet to me." Riley announced. "Maybe he went to sleep."

"I doubt it. He's a real night owl for an ex-librarian." She knocked on the door twice and walked right in. "Giles I wanted to ask . . .you . . .Mom!?"

*******

Anya hastily covered herself. "Xander, I told you I _might_ be interested in threesomes sometime in the future. But, I'd appreciate some warning. Not that I think he isn't attractive, I'm just more interested in us right now." She frowned. " I always thought you'd want another woman though, are you trying to tell me something? "

"Anya. Please stop talking. Please?" Xander's voice held a note of desperation.

Angel stood at the foot of the bed staring at the wall. "Sorry for interrupting. I really, really, really didn't want to see that. And no, I have no intention of joining you. I think I might need a shower right now, too." _He just felt. . .dirty._

"I could be talked into a shower." Anya said brightly.

"Anya!" The ex demon shrugged. Xander turned to Angel. "Why the hell are you still here?" Xander shouted.

"Lower your voice, please." Angel said in his most soothing manner, talking to the framed representation of fruit attached to the wall. "Buffy pushed me in here, she didn't want Riley to see me. She's probably right outside."

"So, the Buffster know's you're here?" He looked at the vampire carefully. "I don't see any bruises. You mean she didn't kick your undead butt?" He sounded disappointed.

"Actually, I think she believes I'm not real."

"Lost me there, deadboy." He looked over at Anya. "Stop watching him."

Angel cocked his head to one side. "I don't think I hear her outside anymore." He rested his eyes very carefully on the floor, planning on turning and walking out the door. His eyes settled on a small pair of feminine underwear on the floor. Leopard print underwear. Angel raised his fathomless eyes to meet Xander's confused ones. "What are you doing with Willow's underwear?"

********

"Not so fast, luv."

"Move, Spike. We have to save Angel."

"We both know the poof is smart. He'll get out of this on his own. In the meantime, we don't want the Slayer to know I'm here, right?"

"Well, yes."

"She's kind of a stake first, ask questions later kind of girl. Don't fancy getting wood shoved through my duster."

"Then, I'll go myself."

"I'm not letting you out of my site with a ghost on the loose, pet." Spike smiled at her. "Not that I don't think you could handle it. But, from now on we'll face these things together."

Willow melted at his words. "Together. I like the sound of that." She beamed up at him.

"Thought you might, pet." His arms snaked around her and he pulled her close. She put her head on his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of tobacco and leather. She kissed his jaw and he growled softly. Spike cleared his throat before he spoke. "Wanna know what the word 'together' gets _me_ thinking about?"

She smacked his chest playfully. "Hmm. . . let me guess. What you're _always_ thinking about?" There was smug smile on her lips.

Spike smirked. "Actually, no I'm not thinking about that."

Willow's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

Spike's eyes held a pleased gleam at her reaction. "I'm thinking about Angel."

He and Angel . . .? Playing board games, my tushy! "You mean your guys are. . .?"

Spike threw back his head and laughed. "That was worth it just to see you squirm, pet. No, Angel and I are not. . . ." He smiled again.

"Then, what?"

"We've got a proposition for you."

"Does it involve one night, a million dollars, being in Las Vegas, and a wrinkly geezer that used to be cute."

"What _are _you going on about, pet?"

"Nothing. Continue propositioning me, please."

"You know how both Angel and I feel about you, right?"

"Of course."

"And you are having rough time choosing." He gave her a smug look. "Though, you should pick me, I'm much more handsome."

"Spike." Her voice was filled with warning.

"Alright. Back to the plan. We made the decision for you, pet." He beamed, waiting for her effusive thanks, a big hug, maybe a few kisses. . .and then. . .

"You decided for me?"

He frowned. "Yes, pet. We know what we're doing. After all, we've both been in love with the same woman before. Best to leave this to the experts, pet."

"I see." 

She wasn't hugging, kissing, thanking, or most regrettably, shagging him. "What's wrong?"

They were treating her like a child. An empty-headed, dependent, weak child. "Nothing, I've just come to a decision already."

"You have?" Spike said and then he grinned. Willow had chosen him. She must've decided that he was the better vamp. And who could blame her? She didn't want to upset him by refusing Angel. "Tell me, pet. We'll go along with whatever you've decided."

"I've decided to choose neither. " She patted his arm. "With all the pretending Xander and I've been doing, we realized that we still have feelings for each other. I think I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with Xander?" 

Willow nodded dreamily. "What's not to love? He's handsome, sexy, smart, and he-"

"Come on, we're going to see Angel. Now!" She was obviously under some spell. Or he'd stumbled into the 'World without Shrimp'. 

*******

"Deadboy, just hold on a second." Xander hadn't been this nervous around the vampire since Angel had lost his soul. The vampire stood at the foot of the bed, neatly blocking the exit. His eyes were filled with building rage.

"Why_ is _her underwear here?" Anya said, shrilly. "You said it was all an act!"

"She must've dropped it when she was in here earlier." 

"She just happened to stop by and take her panties off?" Angel snarled, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. He _had_ to share with Spike to get Willow. Sharing with Xander was out of the question.

"No! I-I-I. . ."

Anya was fed up. She slapped Xander, tucked the sheet around her body, grabbed up her clothes and stalked to the door with a regal air. "I'm leaving, Xander. Don't call me until you have. . .roses, chocolates, and. . .and jewelry! And a big apology. Groveling will be part of it!" She slammed the door shut.

Xander put his head in his hands. A low growl issued form Angel's throat, warranting his full attention. "I'm not sleeping with Willow."

"You seemed awfully friendly at the drive-in. You kissed her while we were hiding in Willow's room." 

"I only did that for Willow's sake."

"I know that you two had feelings for each other. Maybe all this has those emotions running high." Angel lowered his voice. "But she's mine. Make no mistake."

Xander felt his temper flare. "She's not a thing! She doesn't belong to you, she can make her own decisions."

"Maybe you're influencing those decisions, swaying her with your kisses and touches." Angel was getting angrier by the second, he was trying to take away the only woman Angel loved. 

"We were acting!"

Angel vamped out. "I'm not."

*********

"ARGH!!!!!!!! I think I'm scarred for life." Buffy screeched. Riley ran into her as she came to a standstill. "Riley, quick. Search the room for chocolate. They must have band candy in here."

Riley saw more of Giles than he _ever _wanted to. "What are you talking about? Let's leave them in peace, Buffy."

"No, this is sick. It's wrong. And it's happened before. On a police car."

Giles pulled the covers around himself and Joyce, carefully shielding their exposed skin. "We need to speak with you Buffy. Kindly give us a moment to get dressed." Buffy and Riley walked into the sitting room while their elders got dressed.

When they were finished, Giles knelt before the settee than Buffy was sitting on. "Don't say anything, okay Giles? It just happened. Let's all forget about it."

"I can't forget about it. Buffy, I'm in love with your mother."

"Oh god! You're two are under a spell or something."

"No, we are in love. Have been for over a year."

"No band candy?"

"No band candy."

Buffy looked at both of them, she recognized that sparkling in their eyes , the happiness that only love gives. "Really?"

"Really." Joyce said, holding up her ring. "Buffy, I love Rupert very much. He asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"Marriage?" Buffy stood up. "You want to be Mrs. Watcher?"

"No, I want to be Mrs. Giles. Rupert will still be your Watcher but I'm marrying the man."

Giles stood and took Buffy into his arms. "I'm more than just your Watcher, Buffy, and you are more than my Slayer." He colored briefly. "I think of you as a daughter."

Buffy felt tears stream down her face. "You guys are serious?" They nodded. Then she was free to hug Giles and she threw herself into his arms. "I love you too, I feel like you are my father. You've always been there for me."

He held her tightly and they held out their arms to her mother. They embraced, a family unit. Riley grinned, he was pleased for them all. Joyce and Giles needed someone, it was good they found each other. Buffy and Rupert loved each other too, he was glad they realized it. Riley leaned over and hugged Buffy too, becoming part of the unit. This felt right too. This was a definitely a family he wanted to join.

*******

Willow tried to pull away from Spike's hold on her wrist, but he wouldn't budge. He dragged her down the hall to where he had last seen his sire. "Angel?" He called, his voice subdued to avoid the Slayer.

"In here." Angel answered.

Spike pulled the witch with him into the room. Angel was holding a pair of underwear aloft. Willow's underwear. Spike looked at Willow in askance, hoping for a credible explanation. "I told you, I'm in love with Xander." She said smoothly.

Xander's jaw dropped. Willow smiled smugly. And that's when all hell broke loose.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	17. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 17

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

**Note:**_ We played with the order of some things in Season 4_

**************************************************************************************************

Riley and Buffy shut the door behind them. "They make a cute couple."

Buffy smiled up at him. "Yes, they do and they both seem happier than I can remember _ever_ seeing them."

"So, this is a good thing, right? You're not upset."

"Of course not. As long as they don't make me a fashion victim by putting me in one of those ugly bridesmaid dresses. You know, like something that's lime green with a big bow on my butt?"

"No tacky dress. Got it."

"I am starting to get a little bored though. Where the hell is this ghost?"

"It could be shy, staying away from the humans."

"I guess we'll wait and see. So, do you know a cure for boredom?"

"Well, we could continue where we left off?" He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "What do you say?"

"I could be talked into that." She kissed him on the mouth. "That sounds like a great idea actually. I don't think I could take any more surprises tonight."

*******

Angel and Spike had vamped out, unable to control their anger. Willow backed away from them, coming to stand beside Xander who trembled in his hastily thrown-on, rumpled clothes. "Willow, come here, luv. Get away from that wanker."

"No, I love him!" She shouted petulantly.

Xander pushed her from him. "No, she really doesn't!"

"Don't push her!" Angel snarled.

Willow, starting to enjoy herself, looked her best friend tearfully. "Y-you don't l-love me, anymore?" _Maybe you shouldn't have kicked me out of your room earlier, eh Harris?_ The panties had probably slipped out of her bag, it was an added bonus. She tried to catch Xander' eyes with her own, to coax him into playing along, but he was studiously avoiding her gaze. Willow had no fear of the vampires, they couldn't hurt a human. "Did our lovemaking mean nothing to you?"

"Lovemaking!" He turned to the two vamps, eyes wide and earnest. "No! No lovemaking took place! Not even some likemaking."

"Your going to pretend_ nothing _happened?" Willow promptly burst into some convincing crocodile tears. Unable to help himself, Spike strode over and held the crying redhead. Couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"No! Nothing did happen. I promise."

Spike held Willow 's underwear for Harris to see. "Then how did these get off of her body?"

"I don't know." Xander said miserably.

"How could you use her like that?" Angel said angrily. "If I didn't have a soul, I'd probably kill you." Of course, he probably would have killed Willow, too and most of the Scooby Gang along with her. But that wasn't the point!

"If I didn't have a chip, I'd kill you."

"Get out of here, Harris. Go find your girlfriend."Xander flashed Willow a hurt look and dashed out into the hallway.

"Anya was here when you found my underwear?" Willow said, looking to Angel. 

"Yes, she saw the whole thing."

"Oh Goddess!" Willow buried her face in Spike's neck. "I'm a terrible person."

"Don't be silly, luv. You're a very good person. Though, you have bad taste in human men. He's very ugly."'

Angel walked over to the redhead and lifted her chin. "How could you do this to us? I love you." His eyes were filled with tears, his rage spent.

"Oh no." She was unable to meet his eyes, ashamed that her wounded pride had make her act so rashly. "I, um, I may have, uh, lied."

"I know you lied to us. Having an affair with Xander behind our backs." Angel said bitterly.

"No! I lied about sleeping with Xander."

Spike snorted, he figured out what the chit had done. He'd be damned if he'd make it easier for her though. "If I slept with Xander, I'd lie about it too." 

"Gross! I really didn't sleep with him! That would be like sleeping with my own brother."

"You lied?" Angel said, still skeptical.

"Yes, the panties must have slipped out of my bag when I was here earlier." She turned to Spike. " And I only told you I loved Xander because you were being a big, macho vamp. Trying to tell me what to do."

"So, you never shagged Harris?"

"No."

"Good. I kind of like that wanker."

Willow beamed. "I like him too." Her face fell. "Oh no, Anya. I need to go explain. Again."

Angel shook his head. "No, let the boy explain. You're only liable to provoke her now, she was very angry."

"I guess so." Willow mumbled, still worried.

Angel pulled her from Spike's arms into his own. "It'll all work out. Don't worry. And don't do that to me ever again. There will no more lies between us, darling."

"I promise." She leaned on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss. She got a wicked smile on her face. "Do I really get to have you both?"

"Yes, pet. Looks like it's the three of us. Like those poncy blokes with the swords and the horses!"

" The three musketeers?" Willow said, fighting down a laugh.

Spike nodded. "Only without the poofy names." He nodded to Angel. "Well, except for him." Angel scowled, but there was humor mixed in with it.

"Are you um. . . alright with this?" She looked from one to the other. "You guys were so angry at each other."

"We came to an understanding." Angel said. "We'd rather have part of you than none at all."

"Did that 'understanding' involve twister?"

Angel grinned. "Spike and I do not have a sexual relationship. We have a blood bond, more important than family. He's my childe and I love him."

Woah! Angel loves Spike. "Not in a sexual way?"

"No, pet. There's no sex. Unless. . .?"

"That's okay. " She blushed furiously. "Do you love him?"

Spike cleared his throat. "He's my sire."

"But do you love him?"

Spike looked at Angel. "Yes, I bleedin' love the sod. Now, let's stop before we have a 'kodak moment', alright?

"That's so sweet!" Willow cried, happy that no choice had to be made. She could have them both. The two warring parts of her heart could be stilled. She could have them both.

"It's not sweet. I'm a vampire, pet. I don't do 'sweet'."

"I know, you're the 'big bad'." Willow grinned, then her face fell. "What about Buffy?"

"She's not in love with me,"Angel said.

"No? Well, I suppose not. But, how are we going to tell her?"

"I have no idea." Angel admitted. "We'll figure out a way to tell her. Together." 

Willow looked at Spike. "She's not going to be happy with us together either."

"Then we'll kill Slutty and then we can-"

"Spike!"

"Alright, luv. No killing the Slayer."

She turned to Angel. "What about your soul?"

She was pretty sure, Angel would be blushing had he not been a vampire. "Well, it's not likely with all three of us there. It was the 'afterglow' that got me the first time, not really the actual sex. And. . .I hadn't made love to anyone in a hundred years. Besides, if I lost the soul, Spike will be there to protect you. You can chain me up and give me my soul back."

She bit her lips. _Chains in the bedroom?_ "How would that. . .uh. . . work?" Angel and Spike suddenly got some very wolfish looks on their faces.

"Would you care for a demonstration?"

Willow felt her mouth go dry. "I might like that."

"I can guarantee you will." Angel said, his voice throaty. They began to stalk her. "You know, between the two of us, we have over three hundred years of experience."

Willow fanned her face. "Goddess, help me."

********

Anya clutched her sheet closer to her body. "Damn human emotions. If I was still a vengeance demon, I wouldn't get into situations like this. I wouldn't care so much and I wouldn't get so upset that I leave before putting on clothes. I so do not miss the toga fashions. . ." She continued her tirade as she stalked down corridor after corridor, trying to find the way out. She saw French doors at the end of the hallway. They seemed to lead out to a balcony. Maybe she could take a look around and re-orient herself. Or, maybe the balcony wouldn't be high off the ground and then she could just hop over the rail. If she could hang onto her sheet.

Opening the doors, she discovered a man leaning over the rail, his head in his hands. "Oh. I'm sorry. Don't mean to intrude." She looked closer. He was really upset. "You're not going to jump are you? Because it's not much of a fall from here. You'll probably only manage to break something."

The man turned with confused eyes to look at the girl. Something about her was very familiar. She looked like somebody he had known back when he used to hang out with Ripper in his London days. She was staring wide-eyed at him, too. _Damn, who is she?_

"Nigel?" She croaked. He was the only man who had ever tried to call on her. She had explained, kindly, at the time that she only catered to females. He had been so charming, that she had relented and only threatened him with syphilis if he ever tried again. "What have you done now? I knew I shouldn't have let you off that easy."

"Anyanka?" He croaked. "Who? How? Why?"

"Long story." She grimaced. "Out with it. What have you done now?"

"It's Gabriella, she left me-"

"Again? I can't believe you're still with her. You need to find somebody else before you're wrinkly and old. You don't have that much time left . . ."

"I know. I just . . .love her so much." He started to cry. "I summoned this ghost to scare her boyfriend away, but something went wrong. It ran into some sort of protective barrier and now it has focused its attentions on me!"

"Well, you are a great big idiot and you deserve it." She said calmly.

"You have to help me!" He pleaded.

"I already told you, I don't help men."

"Oh no, by the Gods. Why are you here? You're here for me, aren't you? She figured out what I was trying to do and she summoned you." He sank down into a pitiful heap on the floor. "Please don't! I'm hurting enough, surely you can see that."

"All I can see is that your face is all drippy. Get up." She waved her hand impatiently. "We have to figure out how to get rid of this ghost before he hurts my friends."

"Friends?" The man looked her over more carefully, a devious gleam entering his eyes. "Where's your amulet?" 

*********

Xander trudged down the hallway, eyes downcast. _Why did Willow keep doing this to him?_ He hoped Anya would forgive him. Again. Maybe she would. She'd said something about jewelry and chocolate. And groveling. He could do that, anything to get her back.

He heard someone else's footsteps behind him. "Willow, I'm not in the mood to speak with you right now!" Xander yelled, turning on his heels to face her.

No one stood behind him.

Xander's heartbeat picked up as he whirled around and walked faster down the hall. The footsteps continued to echo right behind him. Then he heard a moan, and it wasn't a sweaty fun time sound. It was loud and dark and right over his shoulder. "Xander. . ." The voice called.

Xander kept walking, the footsteps kept coming. "Go away!"

"I can't. Come here." The voice said.

Xander steeled himself. "I grew up on the Hellmouth. I grew up on the Hellmouth. Whatever you are, you can't be that bad. " He repeated as he turned to face his tormenter.

But it was that bad.

*******

'We've got to find room." Buffy said hoarsely.

"We will." Riley kissed her again, backing her against the wall.

Buffy fumbled with the doorknob next to her hand, twisting it quickly as Riley continued to kiss her. "I want you so much." She whispered against his mouth. The door opened and the two of them, still pressed against one another, went inside. Their hands pulled at each other's clothing. 

"Omigoddess! Buffy!"

"Willow!"

"And Riley!"

"And Angel!" Riley looked confused.

"And Spike! Spike, Willow, and Angel! Eww!" Buffy clapped her hands over her eyes.

"Slayer and G.I. Joe." Spike said by way of a greeting, lighting a cigarette. Willow was next to him and Angel was on her other side. The all had their shirts off and clutched the covers to their chests.

"Buffy, I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"You mean this isn't some spell?" Buffy asked plaintively. "Spells make everything understandable. There should be spells, dammit!"

"Buffy-" Angel began.

"No, I don't want to hear it! You're here because of Willow. Scary ghost my ass!"

"You knew he was here?" Riley shouted. "And you never told me?"

"Yes." Buffy said wincing. "But nothing happened. As you can see, he's shacked up with Willow." She said nastily. 

"Well, I can understand that. You should have seen that green silk number she had."

"What?" Buffy, Spike, and Angel cried.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Willow shouted at Riley. "You've never seen me in that!"

Riley held up his hands. "No, it fell out of her overnight bag."

Spike and Angel narrowed their eyes at Willow. "Lot of that going around, eh pet?"

"It _really_ did fall out of my bag!"

"_It really did!_" Riley backed her up.

The Slayer stared at her boyfriend and her best friend. She believed them both, though a small part of her remembered earlier in the year when Riley had found the witch so interesting and intelligent. She needed reassurance."You both swear that nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened!" They both confirmed.

"Buffy, let me explain about this." Willow offered, gesturing to the bed. 

"Did you sleep with him?" She looked fearfully at her ex-boyfriend. He didn't appear to be Angelus.

"If you'd kindly get your skinny arse out of here, we'd be only too happy oblige your request." Spike knew he was courting a stake to the chest, but _bloody hell! _He'd been halfway there! Did she have any idea how long he'd been waiting? 

"SPIKE!" Buffy, Angel, and Willow exclaimed.

"What about your soul?" Buffy said, concerned.

"It's not going anywhere." Angel said, truthfully. Between the three of them they'd be safe. "We've worked out a plan."

"A plan?" She said sarcastically. "Last time Angelus got out, he decided to suck the world into Hell. Hope you've got more than just a _plan._"

'We could give you details, pet. First, we'll chain soulboy to the bed, and then Red and I will-"

"That's enough! I get the picture."

"Really, Buffy. It's unlikely he'll resurface. It was the 'afterglow' when we made love that did it. I felt so peaceful, content with the world." He stared at his wayward childe. "It's impossible to feel that way around Spike."

"So, the problem is fixed. . .and you didn't come to me? I thought you loved me!" Buffy wasn't really still in love with him, her vanity was hurt though.

"Hey!" Riley shouted.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I care about you, halfway in love with you, as a matter of fact. I just thought that I was special to him." Her eyes shown. The soldier pulled her closer in his embrace.

"You are special to me." Riley said, kissing her deeply.

"Hey, we didn't ask for a bleedin' peepshow! Get your own room, Slayer!"

"You don't love me anymore than I love you." Angel said calmly.

"I know." Her eyes flashed as she took in Spike. "What about him?" She looked at Willow. "Why would you date a demon?"

"Because of my fabulous blue eyes and I'm a bloody 'demon' in the sack." Spike said snidely.

"SPIKE!" Willow, Angel, and Buffy cried.

The Slayer looked at Willow. "Two of them, Wills?"

"She had some other naughty things in that bag." Riley offered. "Never figured you for a bad girl." He said to Willow.

"Because I'm not!" Willow cried. Spike and Angel growled at the soldier.

The Slayer looked at the two vampires. "Hey, are you two. . .?"

"No!!" The two vampires blurted.

Buffy pressed her hands to her head. "Alright, I was just asking. Geez, take it personally. Forgive me for thinking you might be having sex _when you're naked and in bed together!_" They stared down, crossing their arms over there chest. "This is just too weird. This has to be the worst day ever. Did you know that my mom and Giles were together?"

"Caught them kissing once."

"Kissing? Well, I saw the whole show." She shuddered. "And why you didn't tell me about this earlier?"

"Figured it was band candy." Or alcohol. Or weed. Giles struck her as a reformed drug user. Buffy nodded, having at first coming to the same conclusion when _she_ saw them earlier.

"Is this a phase?" Buffy asked looking at the three of them.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry if it upsets you , Buffy."

"Maybe you're more like your vampire self than you thought."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

The Slayer grinned, finally accepting this. "Neither am I."

"You're not gonna stake Spike?"

"Nope, he's flaccid, remember?"

"Bloody hell! Come here, you little tart, I'll show how just how'flaccid' I am! I'd put your _little_ soldier boy to shame!"

"Spike!" Willow, Angel, Buffy, and Riley cried.

"You bet your arse it is. A bloody big one, too."

Buffy looked like she was going to be sick. "We're gonna leave now."

"First smart thing you've said since you got here, chit."

"You hurt her and I'll make you a pile of dust and sweep you into ashtray." She looked over at Angel. "That goes for you, too. This is _my_ city." She grabbed Riley's hand and flounced out of the room.

"Luv?" Spike gently nudged Willow.

"Yes?" She asked wearily.

"What was your vampire self like?"

Angel grinned as Willow squirmed. Willow caught the look and glared at him. Then a thought struck her. "Gay. Spike, she was very gay. Hardly any interest in men."

Spike looked completely depressed. "That's it. We're not vamping you. Even if we would give you your soul back. I'm not taking any chances."

"You're one to talk. You're the one currently in bed with a member of the same sex. " Her eyes widened. "And he's your sire. Isn't that incest?"

"That's it. I've had enough!" Angel huffed. "Why does everybody keep bringing that up?"

"Oh, shut up, Poof."

A dangerous gleam entered Angels' eye. "Willow?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that Spike is ticklish?" Willow grinned. She thought about asking how Angel knew that and then thought better of it. She moved to sit on Spike's lap to keep him from moving instead. Angel leaned over him.

"Don't you dare . . .either of you . . .don't! STOP THAT! Ahhhh!"

********

Giles climbed out of bed and tied on his bathrobe. Then he poured himself a shot of scotch and walked out onto the balcony. _This is the best night of my life._ He smiled and lit a cigarette. He hid his smoking habit from the kids, he didn't want to be a bad influence. But tonight, he felt free, and he wanted a smoke. He looked around him. Nice clear night. Bright moon, shiny stars . . .peace and quiet. He could see for miles from the balcony, all along the mansions, the other balconies. He could see the lush gardens, the altar with lit candles, the smoke of the incense, Anya tied to a stake behind it . . ._wait a minute_ . . .

  
  
  
  


  
  



	18. Rebound

Title: Rebound, Part 18

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

**Note:**_ We played with the order of some things in Season 4_

****************************************************************************************************

Xander Harris was staring at his father. But that wasn't possible. His father was miles away, probably sitting in his easy chair, guzzling beer, and watching 'Smackdown!' "Dad?" He whispered.

"Why are you here, Xander?"

"You should be with us, your family. Aren't we good enough for you?" His father rolled up sleeves, showing his beefy arms. "Maybe you're in need of a reminder?"

"No, its not that." He backed away and then shook his head. "This isn't real, it can't be real! They said the ghost could take human form." 

His father's shaped wavered and faded to a greying image of a brash young man. He was dressed as a 1970's teen -- long hair, bell bottoms, and a peace sign around his neck. "Very good." He said, impressed by the way the young man had responded to the threat. 

"Thanks." Xander smiled briefly. Back on track. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Why does everyone ask a ghost that? We don't _always_ want something. Sometimes its just fun to scare people."

"You mean you're just scaring people to get your ya-ya's?" And the ghost had an English accent. _Hmmmm_

"I didn't say that."

"_I _think you just did." 

"I was brought here for a purpose."

"So, you_ do_ _want_ something?"

"No, I was ordered to carry out a mission, until I got another mission."

"Okay, I'm going to ask for an explanation now." 

The spirit smiled. " Lets get acquainted, shall we? My name is Victor." He saw the question in Xander's eyes. " I know you're name because I observed you earlier this evening." Xander's eyes widened. "No, not when you and the young lady were, ahem, intimate. I'm a ghost, not a voyeur." He lit a phantom cigarette. "Let me tell you a story about three young men named Nigel, Victor, Ethan and Ripper."

********

Giles hurriedly dressed and then hurtled passed a sleeping Joyce into the hallway. "Buffy!" he called, running down the hall. He should have known better than to trust Nigel. He's foolishly assumed that the men had mended his ways too. Thought he'd found a confidante, who understood having a dark side.

Giles paused before Buffy's room. He knocked quickly, wanting to avoid embarrassment. "Buffy! Nigel is about to sacrifice Anya." Yep, another bloody day on the bloody Hellmouth. "I don't know how she got here. Probably that infernal boy."

"Oh my god!" Inside the room, Buffy snatched up her pants and began to dress. "I'll be right out, Giles." 

"Um. . .is Riley there as well? Because we could use the help."

"Yeah, I'm in here, Mr. Giles. I'll be right out."

"Thank heavens. Where's Xander and Willow?"

"Haven't seen Xander. And Willow's down the hall."

"I'll go get her, maybe she knows a spell that can get her out of this. There on the south lawn, Buffy. Hurry!"

"I will!" It wasn't until Buffy was racing outside, Riley hot on her heels that she realized what she had done. Willow was going to be mortified. Buffy wished she had a camera.

********

"Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell!"

"What the hell are you doing to Willow, you idiotic prat?" He mistakenly thought, the vampire was harming her. She was flushed, her face looked pained. Then, he knew what was going on. He just couldn't could look away, though. It was like watching a train wreck, painful but fascinating.

"Go away, Watcher! Can't you see me an Red are busy?"

"Angel!" Giles screeched as the dark-haired vampire's head had popped out from the end of the bedspread. The two vampires and Willow had been. . . He looked at Willow with compassion. "Was it a spell?"

Willow's face was redder than her hair. She picked up a pillow and covered her face. "No." It came out a muffled squeak.

"Pet, what are you doing? You're going to suffocate like that." Spike looked at her quizzically. He was in a much better mood now, having enjoyed some recreation. And had the benefit of shocking the Watcher, he never tired of that. Still, how many times were they going to be interrupted tonight? "Is there some bloke out there selling tickets? A big bloody sign saying 'Two Vampires and A Witch Threesome, Tonight Only' in neon letters'?"

"Spike!" Willow and Angel protested. Giles still stood staring, his mouth open in shock.

"Not that it'll only be tonight . . ." Angel sent him an admonishing glance. "Well, it won't . . ."

"Giles, could you kindly turn around, so the lady can get dressed?" Angel suggested, sardonically. 

"S-sorry. Of course." The Watcher blushed and turned around, closing his eyes.

"Rupert, you wanna throw me my pants. There right in front of you." Spike requested.

Giles gingerly picked up the black jeans between two fingers and tossed them in the vicinity of the bed. _How in the bloody hell did they get all the way over here-nevermind. I don't want to know._

__"Oh, stop being so squeamish, Watcher. Like you've never done it before."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Maybe not with vamps, true, but we both know-"

"Spike, you have no idea what you're talking about." Spike made to interrupt him, with a glance that suggested that he wasn't fooling anyone, but Giles held up his hand. "And we're not having this discussion." Suddenly the matter at hand refocused in his mind. "Anya's in trouble. It seems Nigel isn't as, er, reformed as I had hoped." Giles grimaced.

"We just keep coming back to scandals from your glory days, don't we Rupert?" Angel smirked, as they finally all sat on the edge of the bed, clothed once more.

Giles turned, a cool sneer on his face. "Unless you would like to discuss _your_ glory days, some of them more recent than others, I would suggest you keep focused on our current dilemma." He removed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands. The three sat, eyes downcast. "I think I know what's going on now. I found Buffy and Riley. We all know where Anya is. Have you seen Xander?" His eyes widened with a new possibility. "He isn't in here, is he?"

Spike was oblivious. "Well, he did have Red's underwear earlier."

Giles felt his gorge rise. "Did you four, uh-"

"No!" They all shouted. 

*******

Xander sat Indian style across from the specter. "Giles did what?"

"He was a grave robber. We all were actually and we got very good at it. Stealing jewels and what not off the corpses of toffs." His voice wavered in and out off his guttersnipe English accent.

"That is just. . .wrong. Ewww."

"Well, yes, but that's precisely why we did it, Xander." He continued. " One day when we were going through a magick shop we discovered a book on binding a spirt. Basically, you can hold the spirit against it's will, force it to do your bidding. All you needed were the right herbs, a Latin spell, and the bones of a ghost that died a horrible death."

"So, the four of us found such a spirit. Her name was Anne, she'd been tortured and killed by her former boyfriend. We did the ritual, bound her to us and forced her to rob people, fetch us whiskey, spy on people, whatever we wanted. " He looked ashamed. "It was cruel. She was incredibly unhappy, we would hear her wailing. But, Nigel began to get greedy, he wanted to use her exclusively. We all balked at that, me especially." His voice became a mere whisper. "You see, I began to fall in love with her."

"A ghost?"

"You needn't sound so surprised. "It _has_ happened before." Xander merely shrugged. "Well, I fought with him over her. We were really laying into each other, both of us. Both of us were fourth level mages, we were using our powers to hurl objects at each other. Nigel picked up a hammer with his mind and cracked my skull open and then he pounded me to bloody bits with it. Never got the chance to fight back."

"Why didn't Giles help you?"

"He and Ethan had grown bored with the scene. They moved on to demon possessions. Ripper always was the leader of the pack." He sighed. " He never even knew how I died. And after I did die, I was with Anne, though. We could be together."

Xander was still stunned by the story. "Is she here?"

"No, Nigel, the bastard, took me from her."

"He bound you! But it backfired, didn't it?"

"That it did, my boy. Bleedin' poetic justice, don't you think?"

*******

"Well, I haven't decided yet, Anyanka. Should it be burning at the stake? Or evisceration? Hmmm. . .what do you think is more horrible?"

"If I were still a demon, I'd talk your wife into wishing for you to be a mortal woman. "

"A woman? Surely, you can do better than that."

"No, I really can't. Nothing prepared _me_ for being a woman and I've been around over a thousand years, and you are very stupid." Anya's voice lowered, became almost hypnotic. " Picture it. . .I'd make you female, but you'd be an ugly one. Scraggly hair, big nose, maybe even large feet. Perhaps, I'd make you smell. Nothing prepares you for the odors. And just imagine, all the makeup and scented products you'd have to use. Not to mention, fashions. Like panty hose , for instance. Did you know that they come all wrinkled up? Then you must flatten them out and pull them on. And then you wear them once, and get a hole in them. They're a waste of resources and time."

"Then why wear them?"

"For me. To look nice. You'd be very concerned about your appearance, even though you'd be ugly and should accept it. Oh, you can make yourself presentable, attractive even. But you'll never look like one of those models. Ever. No matter how much you diet, no matter how much money you spend on makeup. And then, you'll have to learn to walk in heels."

Nigel was awed. "You are going to make a wonderful ghost, Anyanka." He cleared his throat. "Now, let's get started."

"Hold it right there, you. . .you. . .tea-drinking bastard!" Buffy put her hands on her hips. "Step away from the vengeance demon."

"You can't hurt me, Slayer. I'm not a vampire, and slayers don't kill humans."

"Where's Faith when you need her?" Xander mumbled as he ran up behind Buffy. "Hey, you English pervert! Let go of my girlfriend!"

"Oh, Giles! I accidentally paralyzed your friend! Is that ok?" She took a menacing step towards the wizard.

"Perfectly." Giles appeared on her left, followed by Willow, Angel and Spike. "Might even help you with that." 

Spike looked slightly impressed. "Didn't think he had the stones for that."

"You should have seen him after the band candy incident." Willow gushed. "And have you ever heard him sing? It's so-" The vampires turned to glare at her. "What? It's not like I have a thing for him." She added under her breath. "Anymore."

"I heard that." Angel snapped, pulling her behind him. She tried to peer over his shoulder to see what was going on. Spike obligingly picked her up so she could see better. Not to mention, there was the added benefit of putting the Poof in the line of danger, while he got to comfort the damsel in distress.

"Yes, this arrangement works quite well." Spike grinned as he squeezed Willow closer.

"Shut up and stay where you are. We don't know what this guy's capable of, William."

"But I do." Came a disembodied English voice.

"What the bloody hell!" Spike almost dropped Willow as he spun around. "Who the hell are you, mate?"

"I'm the ghost you're all here to vanquish." He sighed pleasantly. "I wish the do-gooders would kill him already. Are we going to be here all night?"

"Buffy doesn't kill humans." Willow offered.

The ghost gave her a friendly smile. "I know. She's a slayer. But I wasn't talking about her. I meant Ripper." And the ghost vanished.

And reappeared at Giles' side. "'Allo Ripper. How've you been?"

"Victor? I heard you died. OH! _You're the ghost! _I'm so sorry, old chap." It was then that it registered in Giles' mind, exactly what was going on. He took his glasses off and slipped them into his pocket. He stepped in front of Buffy to face Nigel."What did you do to him?"

Buffy was perplexed for a moment. She looked over at Riley, who seemed just as confused. "What should we do?"

"Wait and see if Giles can take him?" Riley shrugged. Buffy frowned, but stayed where she was. She had seen Giles like this before. It was best to keep out of the way for a while.

"Buffy, honey? What's going on?" It was her mother, wrapped up in her bathrobe, hands shoved in her pockets for warmth. "Why's everyone outside?"

"Hey, Joyce! Good to see you!" Spike waved from his position behind Angel.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" She called back, smiling. "I've got good news!"

"Mom! We have a situation." Buffy pointed to Anya who was still tied to the stake.

"Thank you! Glad to see someone's still focused. Hey, Joyce, nice ring." Anya twisted. "Why don't you come untie me so I can take a better look at it?" Nigel stepped in front of her, blocking the path. "Guess not."

Giles, in the meantime, had dropped his coat on the ground. "I'm still waiting on an explanation, you bleedin' nonce."

"What're you yammering on about. We all know you've done worse things than I've even imagined." Nigel shot back. "Like murdering a friend is all that shocking to you!"

"He was possessed!"

"Hmm, and how did that happen?"

Giles faltered for a moment. Victor poked him. "Hey, still dead here."

Giles turned back to Nigel. "Let Anya go. Before you get into something you're not ready for."

"What, are you going to sic your Slayer on me? Look at you, Mr. rules were made to be broken, a bleedin' watcher now." Nigel mocked.

"You know what else is made to be broken, Nigel?" Before he could answer, Ripper punched him three times in the face. A very satisfying crunch, followed by a wail of pain rent the air. "Your nose." 

Xander walked over to Anya and began untying her. Giles wiped the blood off this knuckles with his handkerchief. Willow applauded. Angel and Spike glared and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. Riley hugged Buffy, then walked over to arrest Nigel. Victor patted Giles on the back.

"I'll be going now." 

"What? Why are you-"

"Thanks, old chap. I had a score to settle." Victor smiled. "And now you've repaid your debt to me. Time to go."

"What debt?"

"The one you owed me for letting me get killed, you ponce." The spirit laughed as he disappeared.

Joyce walked up behind Giles. "That was so brave!"

Giles grabbed her by the waist, bent her over his arm and kissed her. Everybody groaned and turned away. Giles laughed. He hadn't felt so young in ages.

"I guess that means that we're out of a place to stay for the night." Xander shrugged. "And I wanted to try out that whirlpool."

"Who says? We were invited to stay the night and we shall." Giles announced. "After all, he did try to kill us. The least he could do is show a little English hospitality."

"But, Giles, isn't that kind of wrong?" Buffy asked.

"No, not at all."

"I don't think so."

"Sounds all right to me."

"We're all for it."

"Oh, yeah." Anya nodded her head vigorously. She leaned over and kissed Xander. "You're the only one with common sense. Thank you for untying me."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Anya looked over at Willow, Spike and Angel. They were already rushing back inside. 

"Yes. I don't think Willow would sleep with you anyway."

"Umm, thank you. I think."


	19. Rebound Epilogue

Title: Rebound, Epilogue

Pairing: W/S, W/A

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

**Note:**_ We played with the order of some things in Season 4_

****************************************************************************************************

_~*Epilogue*~_

Willow lay in between the two vampires. They were both still, their chests not moving. The only sound in the room was her own breathing. If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she would be in bed with Angel and Spike she would have laughed herself silly. Yet here she was. A witch in love with two vampires.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Angel said, rolling onto his side and propping his head on his arm.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I'm kind of keyed up."

"I was thinking about how much I love you."

"You were?"

"Absolutely." She placed a kiss on his lips. "What we have. . .it's special isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, my love. I'm willing to spend an eternity with Spike in order to be with you. _That _is love."

"I heard that, poof." Spike said as he spooned against Willow's back side. "You ready for another go, pet?"

"How romantic, Spike." Angel said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't hear Red complaining."

Willow sighed. "Am I going to have to listen to you two sniping for the rest of my life?"

"Fraid so, luv."

"Unless you want me to silence him. Wesley knows of ritual that would make his tongue-"

"Don't start with each other." Willow said. "Besides, I wanted to try out page 331."

"Is that the. . .?" Angel said, his eyes turning to smoke.

"Uh-huh." Willow said. Spike's hold on her tightened.

********

"Willow? Willow are you still awake?" Buffy knocked gently on the door.

"Red, blondie's calling for you." She heard Spike's voice through the door, and blushed_. Please, God, don't let me have interrupted anything_.

A moment later, Willow's tousled head poked out from behind the door. She moved stiffly. _I knew I wasn't really that bendy._ "Mmm, Buffy? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to wake you up. But I'm hungry, and I thought--"

"Say no more." Willow giggled as she finished tying on her bathrobe and snuck out the door. "Let's go see if there's ice cream before Spike wants to come along!"

They ran down the hallway, suppressing their laughter. "Spike has a thing for ice cream?"

"He has a sweet tooth like you wouldn't believe!"

*********

Giles rolled over and sat up, staring up at the moon streaming through his room. Joyce lay, curled up beside him. "Luv, are you awake? Luv?" He was feeling a bit peckish. He decided to head on down to the kitchen. Maybe he would bring her back a soda and a piece of fruit, just in case she woke up hungry. He flexed his hand and winced. He'd see about putting some ice on his knuckles, too.

*******

"Xander. Xander!" Anya shook him violently.

"Wha! Woah, what's the matter?"

"Get up. I'm hungry."

"Oh, I'll wait for you to-" He stopped at the look on her face. "I mean, I'll walk with you-" He shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Fruit punch. And pate. With crackers. And some strawberries." She thought for a moment. "And cheese."

He nodded sleepily, making a mental list. _I can't even imagine what she's going to be like pregnant. At least she doesn't want pickles . . ._"Anything else?"

"Cookies. Peanut butter if possible."

"An?" He grinned. "You don't like cookies."

"No, but you do." She smiled. "Besides that way you won't eat my food." He smiled back as he padded out the door in his slippers. _For an ex-vengeance demon, she could be really thoughtful sometimes._

********

Buffy and Willow sat over two enormous buckets of gourmet ice cream, one was rocky road and laced with chocolatey goodness. The other was strawberry cream, with lots of bits of berry stirred in. "I'm having chocolate." Willow announced, putting her spoon into her desired flavor. Then, she picked up another spoon in the other hand and scooped up some strawberry and cream. "And now I'm having some strawberry."

Buffy smirked. "Knew you had to have_ both_, Wills. Look, one is dark, the other is pale. They're both cold. Hmmm. . .let me think. Who does that remind me of?"

"Buffy!" Willow shouted, smudge of chocolate around her mouth. Then she giggled. "It's so much fun. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Please do." So, she was a vampire slayer. Big deal. She had to admit, that Spike looked fabulous in a pair of jeans. . .and the cheekbones. And she'd already been with Angel. And so, she read vampire romance novels too. "Is it anything like Dark Embrace?"

"Better. It's just so-so-"

"Page 157?"

"Page 157 _and_ 235."

"Knew you had to have both."

"Buffy!"

"Willow!"

"Slayer!"

"Witch!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Who's a slut? I only sleep with_ one_ person. And she's not dead."

"Xander! God damn it! Announce yourself, we were having some 'girl time.'" Buffy scolded.

"Buffy, Wills." He said by way of greeting. "I'm here! And I'm really not feelin' the love in the room."

"Come over, Xand. We've got chocolatey ice cream." Willow pulled out the chair next to hers.

"So what were you gals talking about?"

"Page 157." Buffy announced.

"Buffy!"

"Well, we were." Buffy grinned. "I was going to ask her about page 331 until you walked in."

"Okay. Not getting it."

"The vampire romance novel, remember Xander?" Willow looked thoughtful. "Where did I get that thing?"

"I gave it to you." He held up his hands. "But I never read it."

"Do you forgive me?" Willow asked, grasping his arms. "I was just mad. Spike went all caveman on me, talking about how they made a decision for me."

"That's a vamp personality trait, Wills." Buffy said knowingly.

"I know. I'll learn to deal." She smiled wickedly. "Or learn to turn them into toads when they make me mad."

Xander looked at her carefully. "They wouldn't vamp you, would they?"

"Course not." Willow said. "Angel told me about the Traquin Stone, it can make a mortal immortal, if I decide to stay with them forever. They promised to let me decide, we're gonna take things as they go."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Angel has this stone?"

"No, he knows a law firm though, they have big vault that contains it. He said he could _persuade_ them to _hand_ it over to me." She bit her lip. "Then he kind of cackled after he said that. I don't know what that means." They all shrugged.

"What you doing in here?" Giles said, but he looked pleased to see them. He held a raw steak over his hand.

"Hey, G-Man. How's the right hook?"

"Fine, but don't call me that."

"Can I call you dad?" Buffy teased.

Giles flushed happily. "I'd be honored."

Buffy had meant it as a joke, but she felt tears trickle down her face. "I'd like that, too."

Giles put his arm around her, dropping the steak on the ground. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you. . .Dad." It felt good to say.

Willow teared up, even Xander looked misty. But he didn't want it to get too mushy in here. "Can I call you dad?"

"No."

Xander looked crestfallen. "But I would like you to be my best man."

Xander's face lit up. "Cool."

"Yes, uh, it is cool." Giles looked at Buffy and Willow. "Actually, we'd like you two to be in the wedding as well. Buffy, would you be maid of honor?"

"Love to!"

"Willow, would you be a bridesmaid?"

"I'd love to."

Xander perked up. "What about Anya?"

"Of course." Giles smiled.

"Wait! Who would she walk with?" Xander asked. Then, he thought a moment."What about Spike? Can he be an usher?" He could just imagine a bachelor party with Spike in attendance. Willow looked at Giles eagerly.

Giles made a moue of disgust. He never fancied having a demon in his wedding party. Though, considering his past it was probably called for. "I guess that's alright. But that prat is paying for his own tuxedo."

"What about Riley? And what about Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Well, we'd have a problem with the number of ushers and bridesmaids." Then the Watcher snapped his fingers. "I know! Willow can walk with two."

"Hey!" The witch cried. 

"You brought that on yourself, my dear."

Willow lowered her eyes. "You disapprove?"

Giles was hardly the one to cast stones. He'd misspent most of his youth. "Maybe you'll grow out of it." Willow doubted it, but merely smiled. "And, just so your beaus know, if they attempt to harm you, I'll cut off their heads and scatter their dust in holy water."

"Nice to know you care, Rupert." Angel said with a dark smile. He wore his dark slacks and nothing else, his chest was glistening. Willow jumped up and into his arms. He placed a lingering kiss on her upturned mouth. "Woke up without you, darling and I missed you." 

"Missed you, too. Wanna be in a wedding?"

"Rupert's wedding?"Angel threw back his head and laughed. "Me in a Watcher's wedding. I'd be honored. Congratulations, Rupert."

"Thank you, Angel." 

Riley walked in, looking sleepy. "Just contacted base. They transported Wentworth to a holding facility. And what's this about a wedding?" He looked worriedly at Willow who was standing dreamily in the circle of Angel's arms. "You aren't under a spell are you?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? For the last time, NO!"

"Okay!" Riley spread his hands. "I only came here to see Buffy."

Just then, Spike sauntered in the room. His jeans were only halfway buttoned, he was shirtless, his hair was tousled form Willow's fingers, and a smoke drooped from his lips. "Well, isn't this cozy." 

Riley moved behind the Slayer and kissed her cheek. "Missed you." Then he hauled her in his arms and sat down on the chair, placing her in his lap.

Spike glared at the two. "Oh, yuck! Get a room!"

"Spike!" Willow flew into his arms. The two vampires then closed in around her. 

"Spike, wanna be in a wedding?" Xander said, hoping to avoid one, a demonstration of the trio's newfound sweaty fun activities and two, a reminder that the two vamps were angry with him.

The blond vampire pulled away from them and then smirked. Then he replied in a falsetto,"Why, 'Smiley', this is a bit unexpected." Spike was in the mood to play and Xander had given him the perfect opening, his eyes held a wicked gleam. "So, sudden."

Buffy and Willow watched wide-eyed as Spike pranced over to Xander and sat on his lap. Xander tried to control his mirth, this was the vampire's way of saying he was sorry. Evidently he had forgotten the 'magically-appearing-underwear event.' It was a challenge, too and he wasn't backing down. "Oh, 'Fluffy', I thought you knew how I felt about you." He used a new voice this time. Riley's voice. Very manly and heroic.

"Why do you always look confused?"

"I didn't grow up on the Hellmouth, no hostiles in Iowa. Anyway, I don't have to know what's going on. I have a neat walky-talky, lots of useful gadgets."

"And government funding so you can catch and chip bad ass vampires. You're my hero, 'Smiley!'"

"No, you're my hero, you are the Chosen One, after all."

"Shut up, Spike, or I'll introduce you to Mr. Pointy."

Spike raised a knowing eyebrow at Riley. "Is that what you call him?"

"Spike!" Buffy's voice was shrill.

"Sod off, Slayer! Eat your ice cream. And lay off the chocolate kind, I want some." Willow and Buffy burst out into naughty laughter at that.

Xander summoned up a teary expression . There was only one way to end this. He placed a hand over his heart. "I told you, you complete me." 

"Hey, I thought I completed you!" Anya piped up as she walked into the room, a spoon in her hand. She dipped it into the strawberry and cream bucket. "You were taking a long time to get my fruit punch." Then she became aware of the situation. Spike looked at the ex-demon. Anya stared at him. "Are you trying to tell me something, Xander? First Angel and now Spike?"

Xander shook his head, starting to laugh. Spike smacked the young man's face lightly. "You told me I was the only one! Womanizer! Least you didn't try to kill anyone or suck the world into hell." He jumped off his lap and joined Willow and Angel.

Angel smacked Spike on the back hard.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Bug." Willow looked at him in askance. "Big bug. Really big. . .bug." Then he smiled sardonically. "Well, he does _bug me_, does that count?"

Anya took his place on Xander's lap. She kissed him and leaned against his chest. Joyce walked in, looking lovingly at her bizarre but warm family. She walked to Rupert. She reached down to smooth his hair."How's the hand, slugger?"

"Just fine, luv." He took her hand in his own and kissed her knuckle above his ring. "I asked them all to be in the wedding and they accepted."

"Oh, good." She ran a hand through Buffy's hair and reached down to kiss her cheek. "So glad you're okay with this, honey."

"I am. Be happy, mom. You deserve it." 

Joyce straightened. "Anyone for hot chocolate?"

Spike smiled widened. "With marshmallows?"

"Come on, Spike. Let's make some. Be my kitchen buddy again?"

"Of course." Spike walked behind her to help make the chocolate drink.

The three couples and one threesome talked until dawn over continual cups of hot chocolate and melting buckets of ice cream. They were a motley group, an ex-demon, two vampires, a Slayer, a Watcher, a witch, a mother, a soldier, and a pizza boy. And when they finally went to turn in at daybreak, they decided to sleep in the next day. . .figuring Wentworth owed them one. . .he did try to kill them after all. Yep, it was a typical Hellmouth family weekend getaway. 

~*The End*~

  
  
  
  



End file.
